Mobius High School
by Shadalina12
Summary: The Sonic Team is going to high school! Drama, Romance, Jealousy, Humor and so many more! When they try to find out about who's taking over the school,can they survive their new foes or will they die in the process?
1. A New Mission! High School?

The Sonic Team was walking down to GUN. They gust got a call saying there was an important mission.

"So what do you think the mission is?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. It can't be this important as they say." Knuckles said.

"They always say that missions are important. Only humans have a panic attack and come to HQ like they're gonna die in 5 minutes." Shadow said.

"Shadow, you don't have to be that mean." Amy said.

"You know it's true." Shadow smirked. Amy just rolled her eyes and went back with Sonic.

"Faker…" Shadow growled. 'I always hated that guy. He's stealing my girl.' Shadow thought.

"So what are we going to do once we get there?" Blaze said.

"I don't know. They always give us stupid missions to do. I think the best one they gave me and Shadow was to find the Scepter of Darkness." Rouge said.

"It wasn't fun when I died." Sonic said.

"It was for me." Shadow said. Everyone laughed except for Sonic.

"Ha ha. How about you get stabbed by a spear with a Chaos Emerald. It hurts so bad that you couldn't scream." Sonic said.

"It was bad though. The future was finally better once I came back and defeated Iblis, but when Sonic died, it came back again. I'm glad that we beat Solaris." Silver said.

"I'm glad you guys beat him. I think that Shadow and Silver did the best!" Amy said.

"Hey, I was awesome too!" Sonic said.

"All you did was homing attacks. Shadow used his Chaos powers and Silver used his psychic powers. I'm sorry Sonic, but your performance was pitiful." Amy said.

"Oh wow Sonic. Your biggest fan just said that Silver and I were the best ones." Shadow said. He growled and walked away from Shadow.

"Hey, we're here." Tails said.

They all walked inside the HQ and got on the elevator. The Sonic Team had their own room for missions.

"Finally they're here. Hi, I'm Mina. I'm going to explain your mission. It might be a little crazy, but maybe the girls might like it." Mina said.

"Is it going to the mall?" Knuckles said.

"No…you're going to High School!" Mina said.

"What?" The Sonic Team said. They girls all smiled while the guys looked at her confused.

"What do you mean we're going to high school? You mean we actually have to be students?" Sonic said.

"Yep, you get to experience regular teenage life. Also, we think that someone is trying to control the students for evil purposes. We don't know exactly what's happening, that's why we're sending you guys." Mina said.

"Wow, this is great!" Amy said.

"Yeah, it's a good way for meeting guys." Rouge said. Knuckles growled a bit.

"Why do we need to go to high school? We're already smart. We're smarter than the smartest guys in the world." Silver said.

"Stop being party poopers. This is great. Now we have something to do every day." Blaze said.

"That's the spirit. Also, bring Cream. She's also needed in the mission." Mina said.

"Why does Cream need to come? She's only 10." Tails said. Tails is very sensitive about Cream. He has a small crush on her.

"She is part of the Sonic Team and we told you to get everyone." Mina said.

"Fine." Tails simply said. The guys gave up and finally agreed.

"Yeah, finally you guys gave up. So when do we start school?" Amy said.

"Yeah…um…tomorrow." Mina said.

"What!" Everyone said.

"Don't worry; you guys are just going to Mobius High. You guys are going to have to move. We're going to move all of your stuff into 2 houses. One for the guys and one for the girls." Mina said.

"So all we have to do is get some stuff for the next few days and move into the houses right now." Knuckles said.

"Pretty much. The houses are just 2 and half hours from here. We can personally drive you there. You will have your own cars there and you can bring your own." Mina said.

"Well I'm the only one with a car. My motorcycle can get there in less than an hour." Shadow said.

"You don't mind if I have a ride with you. I don't want to wait 3 hours." Amy whispered to Shadow. Shadow blushed a bit thinking about Amy in the back of his motorcycle with her hands around his waist.

"Sure. That's fine." Shadow replied. 'This is going to be a weird mission.' Shadow thought.

"Well, it's only 10 in the morning. We have plenty of time." Rouge said.

"Yeah, you guys can expect all your stuff by the time you come back from school tomorrow." Mina said.

"That's fine. I guess we should start packing now." Blaze said.

"We'll pick you guys up at around 1. I'll meet you guys at your houses." Mina said.

Everyone left the building and headed to their houses. They all packed their clothes/necessities with them. They waited for their rides and started to head to their houses.

_Amy and Shadow…_

"Hey Shadow. Thanks for agreeing with this. I thought you would say no." Amy said.

"Well how can say no to you." Shadow said. Amy blushed and got her stuff. Shadow had a bag that could shrink so he put both our stuff in his quills. He got in first as I went behind him. He gave me a helmet and we started driving. They started driving for half an hour until Amy thought of something.

"Hey Shadow, I have a question."

"Yeah Amy?" He said.

"Why didn't we just use your Chaos Emerald to teleport all of us to the houses." Amy asked.

"I don't know what the houses look like. If Mina actually gave me a picture of the houses, then I could have teleported us. She just gave us the address and that's really no help at all." Shadow said.

"Oh, thanks." Amy smiled. She got closer to Shadow and Shadow blushed. 'Why the hell do I feel this way? Amy's just a friend.' Shadow thought.

After an hour of driving, they finally arrived. Shortly after they came, a limo parked in front of the house.


	2. Knuckle's Jealousy  Silver Flirtting!

A/N – Sorry about this update being too long. I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway.

"Hey they're already here. They must have followed us." Amy said.

"Come on Shadow. Our house is a few blocks away." Sonic said.

"Good luck girls. There should be a note in the kitchen. When you see it please read it." Mina said. She closed the door and the limo drove away.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Cream asked. They all got inside and looked around the house.

"Not bad. It's even better than Amy's house." Rouge said.

"Hey!" Amy protested.

"Amy, don't worry. Your house is the best one back home." Cream said.

"You guys don't ever want to come to me and Silver's house." Blaze said.

"You guys live together?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but just until they rebuild Station Square, we want to live were our friends use to live." Blaze said.

"Does it get uncomfortable living with Silver?" Cream said.

"No, we've been friends for a long time. We're like brother and sister." Blaze said as she went up the stairs.

"More like boyfriend and girlfriend." Rouge mumbled.

"Come on Rouge. I want them together as much as you do, but we can't force them together now." Amy said.

"Let's just forget about this right now and let's see our rooms." Cream said. They all went to their rooms and were really surprised. They're rooms looked a lot like they're rooms back home, but way better. Blaze's room looked a lot like Amy's room but with purple designs all over and her furniture has purple and red flames on it. Her clothes were mostly skinny jeans, miniskirts, converse, boots, t-shirts, and dress shirts.

Amy's room was more like a light gothic kind of room. To her surprise, she actually liked it. Her clothes were the same as Blaze, but with a more gothic kind of look. Some of them looked preppy.

Rouge's room was pretty much plain. It was a black room with white designs and pink hearts in some places. Her clothes were more mature than Blaze and Amy's clothes.

Last was Cream's room. It was actually an exact replica of her old room. Her clothes were different though. They were more like teenager clothes. They looked a lot like Blaze's clothes. Cream thinks it's for her too actually look 16 instead of 10.

"Well I'm satisfied with my room. What about you guys?" Blaze said. The other girls nodded.

"You know what day is today?" Cream asked.

"Uh, December 15. Why?" Rouge said.

"There's only 10 days till Christmas? That's not good!" Amy said.

"She's right. We have to decorate the house, buy presents, buy food for the party, etc." Blaze said.

"We're going to need the guys' help." Amy said.

"That reminds me. I wonder what the guys are up to…" Rouge said.

"This house is awesome! Way better than any of our houses." Sonic said.

"I guess it's alright." Shadow said.

"I can say that it's better than my house. Blaze and I live in a shed." Silver said.

"That must be rough. You're living with a girl." Knuckles said.

"What are you talking about? That's awesome! Silver is finally showing his bad side." Sonic said. Silver blushed and punched Sonic.

"Not funny Sonic. I like Blaze only as a friend." Silver said.

"Here's one of the stages… denial." Tails said with a dramatic pause.

"Instead of talking about my love life, what about yours, why don't you guys have girlfriends?" Silver smirked.

"I have to stay single. It's in my nature." Sonic said.

"What about when you get to high school. What if you actually like someone?" Tails asked.

"I fight for them. It'll be a miracle if someone catches my eye." Sonic said.

"What about Shad? I already know those girls will be all over him." Knuckles said.

"Why do girls always love the ones that are dark and mysterious?" Silver said.

"I don't know. I think that Amy has a crush on you Shadow." Knuckles said.

"She's my friend. There's no way I'll go out with someone like Amy. She's just too…preppy." Shadow said. 'That was a complete lie. I like Amy, but I don't want to go out with her just yet.' Shadow thought.

"Oh please, that's not an excuse." Sonic said.

"She used to like you. Why the heck would she like me anyway?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe because you've been for her better than me." Sonic said sadly. When Shadow saw Sonic's face, he felt sorry for him.

"Amy's a nice girl, but it wouldn't be right to date her now." Shadow said.

"Hey guys, I already saw my room and it's awesome!" Silver said from upstairs. All the guys saw their rooms and they were pleasantly surprised. Their rooms matched their fur color. Also, their furniture matched. Their clothes were almost the same. They had a lot of Hollister and Aeropostale shirts. They had a lot of jackets and their closet was full with different color Converse.

"This isn't such a big surprise." Shadow smirked.

Next Morning….

"Where are they? They were supposed here 10 minutes ago." Rouge said.

"Maybe they slept in. You know how they are." Blaze said.

"That's still no excuse to be late." Amy said.

"Class doesn't start for another 20 minutes. It doesn't matter." Cream said. They looked and saw that all the guys were in a car. They parked and got out of the car. They all wore sunglasses and walked up to the girls.

"Good morning. Sorry we're late. We had a bit of an issue." Silver said.

"What, trying to look cool with sunglasses? If that's your idea of looking cool, it isn't working." Rouge said.

"Why does she need to crush our spirits?" Knuckles said as he took of his sunglasses.

"You guys are unbelievable. You kept us waiting because of sunglasses?" Amy said.

"Yes, you should feel grateful. You're standing in the presence of Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic joked.

"Yeah right! I'm heading off to the office. They have a right to know that the Sonic Team has entered the building." Rouge said.

"We're supposed to keep our identity as the Sonic Team a secret!" Tails hissed.

"I'll try my best." Shadow said as he walked inside. They all registered and they all got their schedules.

"How come Shadow and I have almost every class together?" Amy said.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Sonic smirked.

"Of course not. I'm just saying that all of us should at least have some classes together and some privacy." Amy blushed.

"What with emphasizing the word privacy? Do you not like us guys?" Knuckles said.

"We girls need some time together." Amy said.

"Well you shouldn't complain." Cream smirked.

"Shut up. I'm going to my locker." Amy said as she walked away from the group.

"What's up with Amy today?" Shadow asked.

"She kind of had a bad morning." Blaze said.

"She's really tired." Cream simply said.

"I can wake her up." Shadow said.

"Be my guest." Rouge said. Shadow followed Amy and left the group. She opened a locker and put her books in it.

"Amy, you look tired. What did you do last night?" Shadow asked.

"I stayed up because I was finishing up a story I was writing." Amy said.

"Well, all I'm going to say is that don't do that again. Your face is too pretty to have black circles around your eyes." He said. Amy blushed and Shadow walked away. He went to his first period and found that no one he knew was here.

"Students, since it's almost Christmas, the principal decided to make a Christmas formal." The teacher said. All the students cheered and they started talking.

'Should all of us go? It would be fun to at least take a break.' Shadow thought. He got his phone out and texted Silver's number.

Silver, there's going to be a Christmas formal. Should we go?

_I bet the girls would want to go and they need dates._

We don't have to be their dates you know.

_You know I have a crush on Blaze._

Well it wouldn't be a problem to date other people.

_You know well enough that's a bad idea._

Well not for Sonic.

_ Your right about that, but it would be nice to take the girls. I know we all have crushes on them._

How do you know about this anyway?

_ I pay attention._

Wow, great explanation.

_ Thanks I try my best._

Shadow closed his phone and smiled. 'I guess I'm taking Amy Rose to the formal.'

Rouge's POV

This school is crazy! Already 7 guys asked me out and I rejected them! All the girls kept giving me dark stares, so I managed to find Knuckles. I walked and talked to him since we had the same first period.

"Thank god I found you Knux. All the girls keep giving me dark looks. What does that mean?" I said

"They're just jealous Rouge." Knuckles said.

"About what? I'm just a normal teenager going to school like the rest of them." I said.

"Have you seen what you're wearing? If I was a girl I would be jealous too." Knuckles said.

"Thanks Knux. It's really weird when all these guys you don't know ask you out. 7 people asked me out already." I said.

"You said no right?" Knuckles said.

"Of course! Why do you care Knuckles?" I smirked.

"No reason. I'm just protecting you." He said.

"Aww, you care about me." I blushed.

"Don't get it in your head." Knuckles said.

"Don't worry." I said coldly. He didn't have to say it like that… I walked to class alone, but I started to miss Knuckles.

There were only two empty seats. They were next to each other too. I would have to sit next to Knuckles. We sat in those seats, but I didn't look at him.

"Students, we're going to library today and I'm giving you two sets of partners. One for today and one for tomorrow. I will be picking the partners. Your partners for today are the people sitting next to you. Only two people per group." The teacher said.

"I guess we're partners." Knuckles said.

"I'm not talking to you…" I said.

We lined up and all these guys were surrounding me. The teacher told us to go to the library and she will meet us there. The guys were talking and saying things at once and I couldn't speak.

"Guys!" I semi-yelled.

"It's great that you want to talk to me, but one at a time. I'm not Jesus." I said.

"I was wondering if you would like a date this Friday night. I think the new girl would like a date to the Christmas formal." A guy said. When I saw him, he was really cute. He was an indigo hedgehog with light blue eyes. He looked a lot like Shadow but he didn't have streaks. He looked dark, but he looked good. Should I accept?

"I'll have to think about it. Thanks." I smiled. He walked by my side the whole time and we started talking. His name is Markus. I found out that he was in a band. They were performing in the school's Battle of the Bands in a couple of months.

"We'll have to talk later. Hope you enjoy that red echidna." Markus said.

"That echidna is one of my friends. Don't be so mean." I said playfully.

"I'll be waiting for that answer." He smirked. I walked to Knuckles and his face was red. He must be angry.

"Knuckles, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah, our first day of school and your already hooking up with a guy." He said. That made me angry.

"I hardly know him and I'm not hooking up with him." I said.

"Then why didn't you refuse his offer." He said.

"I don't know. I'm waiting for something to happen." I said. I want to see if Knuckles would do the right thing. He has till Friday.

"Let's just get this over with." He said as we started picking out books. We had to do a report about Shakespeare and what one of his stories means. Personally, I wanted to do Romeo and Juliet. That was my favorite story.

"Romeo and Juliet? That's one of my favorites. Sure, we can do that." Knuckles said. Knuckles ruined my day. He had to be mean today. It's like he has a problem with guys in this school. I hope his attitude changes.

Silver's POV

I was sitting with Blaze in art. That was something me and Blaze love to do since the Earth was beautiful in this time period. It's amazing how being here doesn't affect the Space-Time Continuum.

"Silver, what should we sketch. We have to make a face." Blaze said. I wanted to make Blaze's face. She looked at me and her eyes glistened.

"You don't mind if I draw you?" I said.

"No. Do you mind if I draw yours?" She said as she blushed.

"No, go ahead." I smiled. I think me and Blaze have a very good relationship. We've been best friends for life. We had to stick together to survive. She's a princess. I'm just a peasant. In the world of royalty, that doesn't mix. I don't know if fate wants us to be together. All I did was look at Blaze's face and she stared in mine. We drew for the whole period and when we were done, we were satisfied.

"Blaze, Silver. Nice sketching. They look just like you guys! I want you two to paint these pictures tomorrow instead of doing tomorrow's assignment. It's hard to believe you two are my best students on your first day." The teacher said.

"Thanks." We said in unison. The teacher walked to her desk and the bell rang. Blaze and I got our bags and we left.

Blaze's POV

This has been a good day so far. We walked to our English class. The whole group got AP classes since we're really smart. We sat next to each other and he smiled. The teacher walked to our desks and she looked at us.

"Since you are new students, I expect you to actually do the work and not cheat using your powers." She said.

"Don't worry ma'am. We can't use our powers at school anyway. Blaze uses Pyrokinesis and I use Psychokinesis." Silver said.

"Wow, you two actually know those words. Hmm, then I expect great things from you two." The teacher smiled. She walked to her desk and she started her lecture. Silver and I were taking notes, but when I looked up, only two or three people were taking notes. I blushed but continued.

"Blaze, after this period, let's go meet up with the guys." Silver whispered.

"Ok." I whispered back. When the teacher gave us our assignment, I finished the whole thing in less than 10 minutes. Silver did the same. Teacher was surprised too. We got all the right answers. When I was at my seat, I started to daydream. I saw myself in a beautiful white dress. I was walking but I could see for some reason. I opened my eyes and I was walking up an aisle. I was in a wedding! I looked to see who the groom was and it was Silver. I blushed and we said our vows. We kissed, but the bell rang, making my daydream end.

"Blaze, come on." Silver said. I got out of my desk and hurried out the door.

"Hey Blaze, why are your cheeks red?" Silver asked. Damn, curse my white skin.

"Oh nothing…" I mumbled.

"Are you blushing?" He smiled.

"No I'm not." I said covering my face. We walked until we went to a corner and he told me,

"Don't cover your face. You're too beautiful to hide it." He said smoothly. That's when I blushed like a tomato. I walked faster to my class to avoid the embarrassment.


	3. Advice Causes Confessions

Sonic POV

Man I'm so bored! There's nothing to do! I could be at my house playing Call of Duty: Black Ops! I could be beating Shadow and Knuckles asses in that game. Too bad I have to do school work. No one I know is here. I wish that Tails was here. That guy is the only one that'll ever do my work. School is already hell! None of the girls noticed me! It was like I was invisible…maybe I should show my powers during P.E.

I finished my work early and I went to the bathroom. I walked around the hallway, listening to music on my iPod. All I could think about is going home. Work is not my style. I like hanging out with our group. Back at home, we could do whatever we want.

"Stop, Leave me alone!" A voice interrupted me. What was that? I ran to the voice with my super speed and a girl was pinned to the wall. An orange hedgehog with black chest fur was pinning her and he was trying to kiss her.

"Babe, you told me that you love me. You should understand how I feel about you." He said.

"Hey!" I yelled. They both turned around and the girl's eyes widened with fear and hope. I looked at her and then at the hedgehog.

"Don't try to be the hero. Just leave, Hedgehog." He said. I growled and walked closer.

"Leave her alone." I whispered.

"SONIC!" A familiar voice said. I turned around and it was Tails. Shadow and Knuckles followed. I smirked and they came by my side.

"Who's this guy?" Shadow asked.

"No need to ask. You can tell by looking." Silver growled. The orange hedgehog smirked and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Tails asked. The girl ran straight to me and hugged me. I blushed and the guys chuckled. They left quickly to leave us alone.

"Thank you." The girl said.

"No problem. It's what I do." Sonic said. She let go of me and she wiped her tears.

"I never saw you before. Are you new?" She said.

"Yeah, my friends and I just transferred." I told her. I had a closer look at her. She was a yellow hedgehog with green eyes like mine. She was super skinny and she was wearing a brown shirt that went over her shoulders. She was also wearing black skinny jeans. Her yellow hair went down to her waist and her eyes were glistening.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad that you were here." She said shyly. She was blushing and she walked away.

"Wait." I said. She turned around and looked confused.

"What class do you have next?" I asked her.

"AP English." She said.

"See you next period." I smirked. We walked opposite ways, but all I could think about is holding her again….I stopped thinking about her, but then I remembered that I didn't ask her about her name. That made me feel stupid. Should I talk to Amy about this? She is the expert when it comes to relationships.

Amy's POV

I heard of the formal that's on Friday and I got so excited! I was thinking about what to wear. Even thinking about that got me nervous! I need to buy a new dress! Since it's a Christmas formal, I need to wear an awesome dress! I think I need to go shopping soon….

"Amy! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Rouge screamed.

"What is it?" I asked softly. Rouge looked like she was freaking out. Did something happen at school?

"Amy…Knuckles is so mean! He went totally out of the line!" She said.

"What did he do this time?" I said.

"I was talking to a guy in my class and he asked me out to the Christmas formal. I told him that I have to think about it. Knuckles got so jealous! He thought I was going out with him and he was saying things about me…" Rouge almost had tears in her eyes. This must be serious.

"I think I should talk to him. I'm his best girl friend. He'll listen to me. In the meantime, you need to figure out what you're going to wear in the formal." I smiled. She smiled a bit and agreed.

"Yeah I should. I decided at the time that if Knuckles doesn't ask me to the formal, then I'll go with Markus. He's really cool, but you know about my huge crush on Knuckles…" Rouge said.

"Let's hope he swallows his pride and asks you out. Give him signs or talk to him. He'll crack." I said as she hugged me.

"Thanks Amy. So, who's your date? You have to have someone in mind?" Rouge smirked. I blushed. When she said that, the first person in my mind was Shadow. I shake my head and smiled.

"I don't have a date yet. I don't even know if I'm going." I said.

"You have to go! It's a winter formal! You're in high school! You're only going to be a junior once!" Rouge said.

"I don't know…..I was kind of hoping Shadow would ask me…" I whispered. Rouge suddenly had a big grin.

"I knew you two would be destined to be together! We have to get Blaze and Cream! Since its Tuesday, we should start shopping! Tomorrow after school, we should meet up at our house to leave." Rouge said.

"Sure what ever floats your boat?" I said as Rouge left the room. I sighed, thinking about how this was going to work. I've only been in high school for a day and there's already dating problems.

I wonder how Silver and Blaze are doing. Blaze sent me a 911 text earlier today. I wonder what that was about. I think she's in the living room….let me check…I ran downstairs and found Blaze staring out to space. Cream was watching tv and doing her homework.

"Blaze, come upstairs for a bit." I yelled. She came up and went to my room. I told her to sit down and I closed the door.

"What was the 911 emergency text for?" I asked. She looked at me then the floor. Her cheeks were hot red.

"During Art, we drew each other's faces. Then, we started talking and then I suddenly daydreamed that I married Silver! I was blushing and he saw it. He told me not to cover my face because I was really beautiful…" She whispered the last part.

"Blaze, he was flirting with you! Wow, I can't believe it! I guess he's asking you out to the Christmas formal." I said. Blaze kept blushing.

"Me? To the formal? I don't know….I don't think I deserve him…" Blaze said sadly.

"Of course you do! You're a princess! Princesses are super cute and he likes you. You like Silver, right?" I asked. She nodded and smiled.

"Well hang out with him more. At school, talk to him a lot. He'll enjoy your attention a lot. He'll know that you want to go to formal with him." I said.

"Really? Thanks Amy! You're the best!" She said. Her eyes lit with confidence. I should get paid for this.

"Anytime!" I said. I laid on my bed thinking about the formal again. I'm helping Rouge and Blaze with their dating problems and soon enough Cream is going to need advice. I still don't have a date and the formal is in a few days.

"Amy, we're having dinner with the guys!" Cream said.

"Ok, I'll be down in a few minutes." I said. I quickly got a nice light pink dress that went down to my knees. It was a bit cold so I got a jacket. I put on flats and ran down the stairs.

"Wow Amy, nice. That was fast." Cream said.

"Come on! They're waiting on us." I winked at Rouge and Blaze and they winked back. I had a feeling this would be an awkward night.

Normal POV

The girls drove to the guys' house with Amy's car. They saw the guys waiting outside for them and they all went inside.

"Wow, you guys prepared our food?" Rouge asked.

"Well, you know how Knuckles and Silver are the best cooks." Tails said. Rouge looked at Knuckles and he looked away. She sighed and sat on the couch. Blaze smiled at Silver and he smiled back.

"Can I talk to you?" Blaze asked Silver. He nodded and they went upstairs. They went to Silver's room and went to the balcony. They watched the stars…

"So what did you want to talk about?" Silver said as he looked into Blaze's eyes. Blaze blushed and looked up.

"I wanted to talk about us…"She said. Silver looked at Blaze's dress and smiled. It was a dark purple dress with ruffles at the end. It was knee length and it had more of a corset look at the chest.

"I really like your dress. It suits you." He said.

'This is crazy! Why can't I stop blushing? Can't Silver just kiss me now?' Blaze thought.

"Thanks…I like your tux." Blaze said looking at him.

"Blaze, do you think I deserve to be your friend?" Silver asked with his eyes closed. Blaze looked at him confused.

"Of course! We've been best friends ever since we were little kids!" Blaze protested.

"You're a princess Blaze. I'm a peasant compared to you." Silver said sadly.

"Don't say that! You've been the best person I ever met. I couldn't trade you to anyone! If you weren't in my life, I wouldn't be here now." Blaze almost had tears in my eyes. She didn't want to cry since I had mascara on.

"Then, do you want to go to formal with me?" He asked. smiled and hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. We stood like this for a few minutes and then we gave each other space.

"Do you want to…." Silver whispered. I nodded and smiled. She leaned closer and the two kissed.

'Wow, I never thought one day I would kiss Silver the Hedgehog. I'm the girl that he wants and he's the guy that I want…' Blaze thought.

'I did it! I'm making out with Blaze! After years of hiding my feelings, here we are confessing our feelings and now we're together." Silver thought. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. They held each other's hand and walked downstairs.

"That was a long time. What did you guys do?" Sonic said. They held their hands up high and everyone cheered.

"You did it Blaze! I knew my advice was right." Amy praised.

"I'm guessing he's your prince." Cream said. Blaze laughed at all the praise everyone gave her. Rouge cheered too, but she was still sad. Knuckles was sad too. He praised Silver but sometimes he would look at Rouge.

'Why did I have to act stupid…She could be talking to me right now, but I made her mad? If I don't act fast, she's going to go to formal with Markus.' Knuckles thought. He growled when he thought Markus' name. Everyone sat down at the table eating, talking and enjoying themselves except for Rouge and Knuckles. They kept thinking about how they were going to go back to the way they were…

_A/N : I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry that it's been a late update. My brother and I were stuck on projects so it was hard to use the computer for the chapter. Thank you for the people who wanted their characters in. It's still on so you can have your characters in the story. I still need some more characters for the gang! _


	4. Blaze's Threat

The gang was walking inside of the school. They sat under a tree and started talking. They looked around at the students and commented about them.

"They all look cool. I'm glad we're not stuck in a school with ugly people." Rouge said.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Cream asked Rouge.

"Yeah but it's true." Rouge shrugged.

"Ok, you can talk about students while I get a drink. Anyone wants one?" Amy asked. All the guys raised their hands and Amy laughed.

"Hope you'll enjoy water." Amy smiled and walked to a vending machine. She took out four dollars and got the water. When she turned around she saw someone running her way.

"LOOK OUT!" A voice said. Amy got knocked down to the floor and something hit her head.

Amy's POV

My head hit something. It felt like a textbook. I wonder who ran over me.

"I'm so sorry! I was going too fast and I didn't see you!" A voice said. It sounded female. I opened my eyes I saw ice blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked. My vision became clear and I saw the girl's face. Her hair was a strawberry blonde. She was wearing a pink sundress and ballet slippers. Her fur was silver and she had a tail. I'm guessing she's a fox.

"My name is Lily. I'm so sorry! You must be mad at me!" Lily said. She helped me up and got the water bottles I dropped.

"Don't worry, I'm not made. My name is Amy." I said. She smiled and walked with me. I led her to the gang.

"Hey guys, look who I met." I looked at Lily and she blushed.

"Who's this?" Blaze asked.

"My name is Lily. I accidentally ran over Amy a few minutes ago. Oh and here's your water." Lily tossed each of the water to each of the guys.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Silver. The blue hedgehog is Sonic, Black hedgehog is Shadow, Fox is Tails, and Echidna is Knuckles." Silver said as he shook her hand.

"I'm Blaze. The bat is Rouge and the rabbit is Cream. Just to let you know, Silver's taken." Blaze said. We all laughed and Lily looked back. Two girls waved at her and Lily motioned them to come. One was a fox and the other one was a hedgehog.

"These are my friends. They're names are Lexi and Chelsea." Lily said as she smiled. Lexi and Chelsea looked really nice. They must be as nice as Lily. Chelsea's fur was light blue, but her hair is white. She was wearing a dark blue blouse and a denim mini-skirt. She had the same shoes as Tikal.

Lexi's eyes really gave color to her face. It was a dark brown with a hint of silver. She had brown hair that went down to her shoulders and had blue streaks on her bangs. Her skin was a dark grey with silver and blue edges. She was wearing a navy blue tank top with a black mini-skirt. She was also wearing black converse. When they got to us, they grinned big.

"Did you make new friends?" They asked Lily.

"Yeah, this is Silver, Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Cream, Tails, and Blaze." Lily said in one breath.

"That's a lot of people. Now it's going to be three more!" Chelsea said. Knuckles spit out his water and started coughing. Everyone looked at him confused and Rouge went by his side.

"Knuckles, are you alright?" Rouge asked. Knuckles looks away and nods. Rouge went back and looked away.

"What's up with those two?" Lily asked me.

"They're having jealousy problems. I'll tell you the story in first period." I whispered to Lily.

"Oh, it's late. I have to go to the auditorium this morning." Lexi told us as she left.

"Lexi has Drama I. Her class has to practice a play." Chelsea said.

"Blaze and I have to go to. Our art teacher wants us to come to class in the morning." Silver said as he got Blaze's hand. They walked away hand and hand and everyone was just looking at each other.

"Guys, let's go to class. The bell is going to ring soon so we might as well get our stuff." I suggested. Everyone got up and left. Shadow went to my side and we started talking.

"So…how did you sleep?" He asked me.

"Fine, I didn't sleep late." I smiled.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I must have embarrassed you." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Honestly, I didn't remember what happened yesterday.

"You were blushing like a tomato yesterday." He chuckled.

"Oh…I remember now." I blushed again. I looked away.

"So, do you have a date to the formal yet?" He asked me. My eyes lit up.

"No not yet. I don't even know if I'm going." I looked into Shadow's eyes. They were blood rubies. I always loved looking into them.

"How about I…" Shadow was interrupted by Knuckles. He ran to him and grabbed his arm.

"Shadow, I need your help! Sorry Amy, this is an emergency!" He said as he took Shadow away from me.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Lily asked me. I started to blush like crazy.

"No, no it's not like that. We're just really close friends." I said.

"I know love when I see it! You like him!" Chelsea said.

"Let's just get to class…" I said avoiding any embarrassment.

Blaze's POV

Silver was walking with me to art. I was so happy with what happened last night. When we were almost there, there was no one around. I stopped and Silver looked at me confused. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he smirked.

"I know you can't resist me, but you want to kiss me now?" He said. I nodded and he put his hands on my waist. We leaned and kissed. After about a minute of kissing, we stopped and went our normal way. We saw our art teacher, Ms. Hanks. She was talking to another student. She was wearing a black shirt with black skinny jeans. She was a sky blue cat with a purple streak down her hair.

"Thank you Jamie. I really need you for this project." Ms. Hanks said. I wonder what she means. The cat saw us and looked at me and Silver's conjoined hands. She then looked at Silver and then back at Ms. Hanks.

"Silver and Blaze! You made it!" Ms. Hanks said. We let go of our hands and walked next to the cat.

"This is Jamie. She's helping me with a certain project. I asked you two to come so you can help us." She said.

"I love your outfit Blaze." Jamie said. Her smile looked fake and she was staring at Silver. She then looked at my clothes. I was wearing a purple corset shirt with sleeves that started at the middle of my arm. I was wearing skinny jeans and black converse. I had a purple gem necklace with a thick black lace around my neck. I also had my hair down. Silver thinks I look sexy with my hair down.

"Well we should get started." Ms. Hanks said. She gave us the supplies and explained what we were doing. We have to make a banners and posters for the winter formal.

"Please excuse me. I'll be gone for about 10 minutes. Silver, I need you to come help me with something." Ms. Hanks and Silver walked out of the room. Me and Jamie were the only ones in the room. For some reason, I have a strange feeling about this cat. She doesn't seem right.

"Are you new?" She asked.

"Yeah, me and some friends just started school this week." I said.

"So I'm guessing Silver is your boyfriend?" She said.

"Yes." I simply said.

"Could you tell me what he's like?" She said not looking at me.

"He's incredibly sweet. He's a bit naïve, but I've always loved that about him. He's not afraid to fight for his friends or for innocent people. There's really a lot to say about him." I said smiling. Whenever I talked about Silver, I start blushing.

"He's not going to stay with you." She said darkly. I looked at her confused.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I said that he's not going to stay with you." She repeated.

"What makes you think that?" I said going closer to her.

"No offense, but you're not good enough for him. He'll break up with you before this week ends." She said smirking at me.

"Shut up! Who are you? What gives you the right to talk to me like that?" I said raising my voice.

"Sorry Princess." She said. That made me gasp, remembering my duty in my throne. I left to continue my life with Silver. I never wanted to be reminded about being a princess.

"What's wrong with calling you Princess? Are you one?" She said going into my face.

"No, I'm not. Just leave me alone." I said leaving the room.

"I knew it. You're a crier." She said. I left the room before she could say anymore. My whole body was filled with anger. This cat that I just met thinks that Silver will just leave me like that? I've been friends with Silver for years. Tears were about to fall down, but I held them back.

'A princess never cries. A princess never cries.' I thought over and over.

Knuckles' POV

I can't stand not talking to Rouge! I can see how a life without Rouge is and it's totally boring! I need to ask her now. The formal is in two days and that Markus guy could probably get a yes from Rouge. I guess could talk to her during English. I'm walking there now so I might run into her.

"Rouge, Hey. A male voice said.

"Hey Markus." Rouge's voice said. No, she might say yes.

"Have you thought about my offer?" He said. I ran to him and got into the middle of both of them.

"She doesn't want to go with you." I said to him. He glared at me and pushed me away.

"What makes you think she's not going with me?" Markus said.

"She's going with me." I said. Rouge gasped. Everyone around gasped too. Everyone was whispering.

"Echidna, you can't say what she wants. She needs to say it herself." He was giving me a death glare. It didn't look pretty. We all looked at Rouge and she was scared.

"Knuckles….you mean it?" She cracked a smile.

"Yes." I simply said. I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm creating a scene but this is for Rouge.

"Get to class!" A teacher said. We all ran to class, but Rouge grabbed my hand. She pulled me to a corner and I was pinned to the wall. She was really close to me. Our bodies were actually touching.

"Knuckles…." Was all she could say until she kissed me. I widened my eyes, but I kissed back. She pulled away and hugged me.

"I knew you would crack and swallow your pride." She laughed.


	5. Romeo & Juliet With Some Dress Shopping

_Lexi's POV_

Oh no I'm late! The director is going to yell at me I know it! The auditorium is at the other side of the school. Maybe rehearsal hasn't started! I'll be lucky if that happened. I saw the doors and I ran too them. There wasn't anyone here…I saw a shadow in one of the seats and I walked towards it. It was a guy…I wonder why he was here.

"Excuse me?" I asked him. He turned to me and I saw he had headphones. He put them down to his neck and stared at me. He stood up and put out his hand.

"My name is Leonta. What about you?" He said. His voice was really smooth. It made chills go in my spine.

"My name is Alexis, but you can call me Lexi…I was wondering if you knew where the crew is…for Romeo & Juliet?" The whole Drama I class was doing Romeo & Juliet. A little corny, but I love the storyline. I got the part for Juliet, but I don't like my Romeo…

"The director couldn't make it so there isn't rehearsal today." Leonta said. I was a little disappointed. I needed the practice. Maybe Leonta could help me.

"If you don't mind, could you help me rehearse?" I asked shyly. I was blushing so I looked down. His dark turquoise eyes lit and he smiled.

"Sure I can help you. What role are you playing?" We walked to the stage and I gave him a script.

"I play Juliet…" I was still blushing. Why am I acting like this? Leonta turned on the stage lights and I could see him perfectly. He wore a white shirt with black flame designs. His white chest fur stood out. He was wearing a black hoodie with black pants. He was wearing two dog chain necklaces and a white watch. He took off his jacket and I blushed and looked away.

"Nice, so I'm guessing that I'm Romeo?" He chuckled. I nodded and found the page I needed to rehearse. I blushed while I was reading the script.

"I need to rehearse…the kissing scene…" I said quietly.

"No worries. Just tell me when you want to stop." He said as he got closer.

"It's in Act I Scene 5…" I said shyly. He flipped to the page and looked at my eyes.

"Start with 'Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?'" I said.

**Leonta **

_Lexi_

**Have not saints' lips and holy palmers too?**

_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._

**O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.**

_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

**Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take…**

Leonta leaned closer to me. I knew this was the first kiss…when his lips were an inch apart from mine, he stopped.

"Do you want me to continue?" He asked.

"Go ahead…" I whispered. He closed the space between us and he kissed me. I closed my eyes but the kiss soon ended,

**Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.**

_Then have my lips the sin that they have took._

**Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.**

This time, Leonta didn't hesitate. We kissed again and this time, he put his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. My face was hot and I opened my eyes. His eyes were open too. We parted and we were breathing heavily.

"How did I do?" He asked.

"Perfect…"This was all I could say…

"You too…" He said. I smiled shyly and let go of him.

"What are you two doing?" A voice said. Both of us turned and we saw a figure.

"Don't worry James. She wanted a practice partner." Leonta said coldly.

"If she wanted one, she should have found the real Romeo instead of a background person." James said. He was the real Romeo. He only did this so he could kiss me…

"We're just friends so don't think anything." He said. I looked at him and he got my arm. We walked away from the auditorium and went to his locker that was close by.

"I guess you guys don't like each other. I don't like him either." I told him.

"He was a bully at my middle school. I never liked him." He said looking away from me. The bell rang and everyone was walking inside the school.

"I guess I'll see you around. Come with me to lunch. I'll introduce you to my friends." I said. He smiled and nodded. I waved good bye and I when I left, I felt my lips…I still felt the kiss…

Tails' POV

I walked to class with Cream. We had the same class together…ever since this high school thing started; I've been worried about her. I have to admit, I have a small crush on her, but I like her more as a little sister.

We walked inside the class and Cream sat in the front. I sat in the back, and there was someone next to me. She was a fox. She had black hair with a few bangs covering her eyes. When I looked, she had dark green eyes. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with skinny jeans. She had violet converse.

"Hi." I simply said. She was reading a book and her eyes went to me.

"Hi…" She said quietly.

"My name is Tails…what about you?" She put her book down and turned to me.

"Selene…Do I know you? You seem familiar?" She said. I never saw her in my life. She was pretty cute…My face felt red when I thought that. Selene giggled.

"You're blushing. Did I say something?" She said.

"No." I simply said. She started laughing quietly but then she stopped.

"What's wrong?" I said looking at her confused.

"This is the first time I laughed since my parents died…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry." I said looking away.

"Don't worry, I wanted to feel better. It's been a little hard…" She said.

The period went by fast and I talked to Selene almost the whole time. We were the first ones to finish the work since we're both smart. She didn't have any friends, so I invited her to meet the gang. I bet all of us have friends to meet. They're all going to have to get in our secret…

"I'll show you some of my artwork. I usually draw everyday…maybe you could come to my house afterschool to see?" She asked while blushing.

"Sure. I'll just meet you afterschool." I told her. The bell rang for us to go to 2nd period and I walked in different directions. I then had a feeling like I didn't want to be away from her…I should probably ask her to the formal…It's in two days and I need to make sure no one asks her before I do.

Normal POV

It was lunchtime and the whole gang was sitting at their table eating lunch. Lily and Chelsea walked together to the table. Lexi walked with Leonta shyly to the table while Tails was walking with Selene. Jamie was looking at Silver when he was walking with Blaze, which made her growl.

"Wow, Formal is in two days and we still need dresses." Rouge said.

"We need dates too." Amy said.

"Well, Blaze and I don't have that problem, but you guys do." Rouge said.

"Thanks for reminding us." Lexi said.

"Either way, date or no date, we're getting dresses. After school, all of us girls are going." Rouge demanded.

"And what about us guys?" Silver asked.

"You get your tuxes, but do not go to a store near us!" Rouge ordered. The guys nodded and Rouge smirked.

"Just please get dates. It's going to be humiliating for you guys to not have dates." Amy said to the guys.

"And what about you, isn't it going to be the same way?" Shadow said looking into Amy's eyes.

"Don't worry about us. It's just a dance." Cream said. The day ended as usual and all the girls were in Rouge's car. All the guys were in Knuckles car.

The Girls

"Rouge, do you really think this dress looks good on me?" Lexi asked as she was looking at the mirror. Her eyes were lighting with enthusiasm as she looked at her dress. It was a purple, floor length halter top, low V-neck dress.

"You need to buy that dress! It's perfect on you!" Amy said.

"She's right. You have taste Lexi." Rouge said. Lexi smiled and looked at herself.

'I wonder if Leonta will like this.' She thought.

"What about my dress?" Amy asked. She was wearing a short strapless white dress with pink jewels at the top. There was a pink bow at the waist line and she was wearing long pink gloves to match.

"That beautiful! All we need to do is fix your hair." Lexi said. They all laughed and went back to looking at dresses.

"Is this good?" Selene asked as she went to the mirror. Selene was wearing a short dress with a black pleaded skirt with pockets. The top was strapless and it was covered with blue jewels.

"Wow Selene, who are you trying to impress?" Lily asked. Selene blushed and went back to her dressing room.

"Well I already know this dress is for me." Chelsea said. She was wearing a short strapless black dress with white polka dots at the bottom. The cocktail dress had a bow on the bust.

"Mine is better than yours Chelsea." Lily said she twirled in her dress. She was wearing a short cocktail dress with black and pink animal print at the bottom. The top was black with silver beads and it has a pink band at the waist.

"I'm not sure about mine…" Blaze said as she came in her dress. It was a purple short corset dress with a bubbly hemline.

"The dress totally suits you Blaze. You need to keep that." Cream said. Everyone looked at Rouge who just got her dress. It was a floor length, lavender strapless dress that hugged her body. There were jewels around the top.

"It's nice Rouge. I bet Knuckles will like it." Blaze said.

"Too bad I can't get a dress…" Cream said. Everyone looked at her confused.

"My mom needs me back at home. It's something important." Cream explained.

"Aww, I wish you were coming. I needed my support." Amy said.

"Don't worry, you have a lot of girls here who need your support." Cream said. The girls bought their dresses and returned home.

_A/N – Another chapter completed! I have two stupid projects to do! Finding the dresses was hard! I'll get pics of the dresses soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


	6. The Formal is Coming!

Amy's POV

It was Thursday and I was getting sad…Shadow hasn't asked me to the Formal….A lot of other guys asked me, but I turned them down. Of course, I don't like Shadow like that, but he's the only guy friend that's suited for this type of occasion. It was only 7:10, so school hasn't started yet. Shadow was going to meet me at the front of the school.

"I wonder where he is…" I said to myself.

"Yo Amy!" I heard a voice. I smiled when I recognized the voice. Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Hey Shadow, so how are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Come on; let's walk to the back of the school." He said as he motioned me to come. My legs had a mind of its own and it followed Shadow. I let them walk as I smiled.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked. We stopped at the very back of the school. No one was around and Shadow came and he made me lean against the wall. I was forced to stare into his blood red eyes.

"Amy…" Shadow whispered. We leaned closer, but I stopped him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I regretted to say this, but I had to right now. We can't be dating….especially since we're undercover to get Eggman.

"Shadow…we can't be together right now…" I said sadly.

"Oh…" Was all he said. He turned around and his head was down.

"It's not you Shadow. It's dangerous to be together right now. I'm one of Eggman's prime targets. You could get hurt." I said.

"Then at least let me take you to Formal." He smiled. I grinned and I hugged him.

"Yes! I would love to go to Formal with you…" I said. He was holding my waist and my arms were around his neck. We were looking at each other and we both leaned closer. We kissed and I tilted my head to make the kiss deeper. I wanted to stay like this the whole time, but I couldn't. Shadow understands why we can't be together, but soon we will. We parted after my thought and I looked at him.

"I guess we should get to class." I said while laughing.

"Yeah we should." He smiled.

Leonta's POV

I was walking to my locker and I was thinking pretty hard. I was thinking on how I was going to ask Lexi to the Formal. That James guy is going to ask her and I don't want anything to happen to Lexi. Even though I just met her yesterday, I feel like we've known each other for a year.

"What should I say to her?" I said to myself.

"Say to whom?" A voice said. I jumped and saw that it was Lexi. I smiled when I saw her and she smiled too.

"Hey sorry for scaring you." She giggled. I rubbed the back of my head and I stared at her. She was wearing a blue shirt that went over her shoulders. You could easily see the black undershirt she was wearing and black skinny jeans with converse.

"You didn't scare me." I said.

"So you jumped for no reason?" She asked pretending to be suspicious.

"Yeah I did." I said calmly as we started to walk. The halls and classrooms were completely empty and we were alone. This was usually the case since it was really early in the day.

"So do you need a practice partner today?" I said.

"Nah I'm good. I'll tell you if I need practice." Lexi said. We kept talking about our lives and ourselves. I was finding out more about Lexi and I was happy that she actually trusts me.

"So when do I get to meet the parents?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I don't think Dad will be too thrilled to see you there." She said.

"Yeah since I'm a guy." I laughed. We kept walking and for some reason we hit a dead end. I think this is my chance to get Lexi to my special place. I could make my move there.

"Lexi let me take you somewhere. Just close your eyes." I said. She followed what I said and we teleported.

"You can open your eyes now." I said softly. She opened her eyes and she was staring at the scenery in awe. I smirked as I walked her to the fountain that was here. We sat down and Lexi looked at me.

"This place is amazing." She said looking at my eyes.

"I know we just met yesterday…but I want to ask you something." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Will you go to Formal with me?" I asked. I waited…she just looked at me. I looked away, ashamed for even asking her. She got my face and she kissed me. My eyes widened but I closed them. We kissed for a few minutes but we parted.

"I would love to go to formal with you." She said. I smiled and I teleported us back to school.

"I'll take you there whenever you want." I told her. She nodded and walked away. I leaned on a locker thinking on what's in store for Friday.

Sonic's POV

It was time for English and I couldn't wait to find her again. I need to ask her to the Formal. Maybe today we can hang out and know about each other. I walked into the classroom and I saw her writing something in her notebook.

"Hey Sonic." She said.

"I forgot to ask for you name." I said. She giggled and held out her hand.

"Stephanie. Thanks again for saving me." She said as she blushed.

"No problem…Maybe we can hang out afterschool?" I said while blushing like a tomato.

"Sure, I don't have any plans today." She said as she got closer to me.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked as the teacher came.

"Ok, no talking! Class has started! I want you guys to turn to page 265 in your textbooks." Teacher said. I turned to the page and I look at Stephanie.

"Sonic, face forward!" Teacher said as I turned forward. Stephanie giggled which made me blush.

The teacher was doing her lecture and I was taking notes. Sometimes, I was thinking about Stephanie and I wrote her name continuously in my notes. The class soon ended and I walked her to her next class.

"If you don't mind, maybe I can take you out to dinner…you know as friends." I said to her. She smiled big and said yes. I walked to my class and I quickly made the reservations at a restaurant. It shouldn't be a problem since we're in California.

As soon as I was done with 3rd period, I met up with Stephanie. Everyone was staring as us and we blushed.

"I didn't think people would be staring…" She said.

"Me neither." I said. I then remember what we really came here for. Find Eggman and defeat him. What would happen when we're done with our mission? I bet everyone forgot.

"Let's go someplace where we can be alone." She said as she got my hand. We went outside and it was completely empty. We sat down on the grass and looked at each other.

"Anything you want to tell me?" She asked.

"Yeah I do…" I said. She turned to me and she waited for my question.

"Do you want to go to Formal with me?"

"Of course Sonic, I'd love to go." She said. She kissed my cheek and I started blush. Wait till the team hears about this.

"We should go to class." I said. Stephanie nodded and we went to class. I can't believe I actually did it. Wait until tonight.

Normal POV

It was afterschool and the gang went to their houses. The formal was a day away, but the gang decided to have a sleep over. Sonic didn't come because of his date with Stephanie.

"I can't believe Sonic actually has a date! I met Stephanie and she's super nice." Amy said.

"He saved her life from this hedgehog." Silver said.

"Oh yeah I know him. He's in one of my classes. That was her ex-boyfriend. He cheated on her with another girl just because he thought she was too nice and shy." Rouge said.

"That's stupid…he had no love for her…" Cream said.

"We all know Sonic is going to impress her. Besides, he's going to Formal with her." Knuckles said.

"We're all going to the after party, right?" Shadow said.

"Of course, what Formal doesn't have an after party?" Rouge said. The doorbell rang and Leonta, Lexi, Chelsea, Lily, and Selene came in.

"Hey guys, glad you can make it." Amy said.

"Where's Sonic?" Lily asked.

"Oh he's on a date with Stephanie." Blaze said.

"Stephanie? Wow, I didn't think Sonic would actually have the guts to date her. She's really nice and pretty." Lily said.

"We're here for a sleepover, not to talk about Sonic's love life." Leonta said. Before the movie, all the girls went upstairs while the guys stayed downstairs.

Guys

"Hey did you guys find dates yet?" Leonta said. Everyone nodded.

"Who did you guys ask out?" Silver asked.

"Selene…" Tails said. Everyone looked at him crazy.

"I thought you were going with Cream?" Knuckles said.

"I only like her as a friend. I kind of like Selene." Tails said.

"Well I asked out Lexi." Leonta said with confidence.

"I can guess who Shadow asked out." Knuckles said. All the guys laughed and Shadow blushed.

"Shut the fuck up…" Shadow said as he lay in the couch.

"Seriously Shadow, who did you ask to the Formal?" Silver asked.

"Amy…" Shadow said. All the guys laughed and he looked at them like they were crazy.

"Ok Knuckles, Pay up!" Silver said.

"Hell no! It's at the house!" Knuckles said.

"What's wrong with asking Amy?" Shadow asked as he was blushing.

"Nothing, it's just we didn't think you would actually ask her." Tails said.

"Fuck you guys…." Shadow said as he watched TV.

Girls

"I'm so happy…tomorrow is Formal!" Lily said.

"Who asked you guys?" Blaze asked.

"Well, Leonta asked me…" Lexi said as she blushed.

"A guy named Skid asked me out. He's incredibly sexy." Lily said as she blushed.

"Tails asked me…I hope there's nothing wrong between us Cream…" Selene said shyly to Cream.

"Don't worry. I like Tails, but it's his choice who he wants to date." Cream said.

"A guy named Erik asked me. He's pretty cute." Chelsea said.

"Wait, Erik Laney? He never goes out with anyone and then he decides to go out with you?" Lexi said.

"I'm jealous now!" Lily said. All the girls laughed and they looked at Amy.

"So who asked you out?" Rouge said.

"Shadow did." Amy said.

"Shadow the Hedgehog asked you out?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah…." Amy said as she blushed.

The rest of the night went normal. The group went together and they watched a movie. At the end, they all fell asleep. Too bad they don't know what's in store for them the next day.

_A/N – Yay! The next chapter is Formal! Finding a date for Lily and Chelsea was hard, but I got them. Pictures of the dresses are on my website. Just go to my profile and the link is there!_

_P.S. I need villains in the story. Both male and female…_


	7. Stephanie's Night She'll Want To Forget

_Stephanie's POV_

It's 3 am and I can't sleep! Last night was so amazing. Sonic took me to a fancy restaurant and he was such a gentleman. I keep dreaming about it…

_Flashback…_

My doorbell rang and I quickly ran to it. I opened the door, and I saw Sonic fixing his clothes.

"Hey Sonic…I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry my parents couldn't be here…they're a bit uneasy about me seeing you." I said as I got my purse.

"It's ok. I understand how parents are." He said. He stared at me and I blushed. I was wearing short purple strapless cocktail dress. I also had black heels on, so I was a bit taller.

"You look beautiful." Sonic told me and I blushed redder. We walked to his car and I stared in amazement. It was a Toyota Hybrid Sports Car. He opened the door for me and we were on our way to the restaurant. When we got there, we started talking about our lives.

"So what do you do Sonic?" I asked him. He hesitated but he continued.

"I usually help people." He said.

"Well, I sort of do the same thing. I have powers, and they involve emotions. I use my powers in the local hospital to help patients." I told him. We continued to talk and laugh. I was having a great time with Sonic and I couldn't be any happier. After dinner, we went for a walk in the park. Since it was dark, Sonic held on to me in case of mean people.

We then stopped at a lake and we sat on the grass. The moon was full today and it was huge. We stared at the moon and we leaned on each other.

"Thanks for taking me out Sonic. It's been fun." I said as I blushed.

"Yeah it was fun for me too. We should do this again soon." He said. I turned to face him and he stared at me. I leaned closer to him and he did the same. When we were about an inch apart, I said something.

"Promise me that you won't hurt me…"

"I promise…" Sonic whispered as we kissed. After that, he took me home. When we were outside of my doorstep, we kissed again. I went inside smiling and I saw Mom and Dad sitting in the living room.

"How was your date?" Mom asked. I saw Dad wince at the word "date".

"It was amazing Mom." I said dreamingly.

"Don't make the same mistake you made last time." Dad said as he continued to watch TV.

"Dad, there's something different about him. I can actually trust him." I said as I went upstairs.

_End of Flashback…_

Sonic was all that was in my mind, but I have to wait until tomorrow. The Formal is going to be amazing I know it.

_Normal POV_

Today was the day of the Formal and everyone was hyper about it. Teachers couldn't teach because students kept talking. Selene was in class, but she accidentally fell asleep.

_In Selene's Dream…_

"Stop…just leave me alone…" A voice said. It was Stephanie.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon. I missed you." A male voice said.

'This isn't Sonic. Who is it then?' Selene thought.

"SONIC!" Stephanie yelled. The person slapped her and she fell to the ground.

"You know not to fucking mess with me Steph." The person said.

'By the look of what they're wearing….it looks like Formal! Should I warn Sonic? I don't know if my vision is going to come true. I'll warn him, but I won't tell him about the vision….' Selene thought.

End of Selene's Dream…

With all this hype, the students returned to their homes to prepare for the Formal. It started at 7:30 and finished at 10. After the Formal, there was the after party.

"I heard that Skid and Kira are hosting the after party." Rouge said.

"Lily's date is hosting the after party? Wow, she must be that popular." Blaze said.

"I feel sad that Cream isn't coming…I really needed her to fix my hair…" Amy said as she looked in the mirror.

"Don't worry; all you need is a bit of curling and straightening." Rouge said.

"I'm a bit nervous guys…this is my first dance." Blaze said.

"I've never really been with a date…I feel like I'm going to embarrass myself to Shadow." Amy said.

"I know you two and you're going to be fine." Rouge said as she was fixing Amy's hair.

The guys were nervous about the Formal too…

"Guys I'm freaking out! I don't know what to do!" Sonic said as he was running around the house.

"Sonic, you need to chill! You've been on a date with Stephanie and you didn't freak out!" Knuckles said.

"Even Tails has a cool head and he's younger than you!" Silver said.

"It's not easy for me too Sonic. I'm taking Amy to Formal…" Shadow said as he was fixing his tie.

"Amy's pretty easy to impress. Don't worry." Silver said.

"Dude, you didn't have to worry about hanging out with Blaze." Shadow said.

"True, but Amy did mistake me for Sonic. I had to admit, I had a small crush on her, but I loved Blaze more." Silver said.

"I wonder why you're telling this now." Tails said as all the guys laughed.

The guys picked up the girls in a limo and Mina came to visit. She came to take pictures before they left. It was a bit embarrassing since she made them take the pictures.

"Come on guys! One more picture!" Mina said. The gang made another group picture and then they left.

"I'll send the pictures to you guys by next week!" Mina said before leaving. Once the gang arrived, they met up with Lily, Chelsea, and Lexi.

"Hey guys! Are you excited as I am?" Lily said.

"Of course we are. I'm not going to lie, this is our first dance." Amy said.

"Your first dance? Well then I know you're going to have a good time!" Chelsea said. They went inside the school and there was a bunch of students.

"Who are these people? I never noticed them." Silver said. First, Lily pointed at a blue hedgehog similar to Sonic. He had icy-blue fur and grey eyes.

"That's Jacob. You could say he's the school's player." Lily said.

"Why are there so many players in this school?" Rouge said. They shrugged and continued. They pointed to a yellow hedgehog with blond quills. She had grey eyes and she was staring at Amy.

"That's Eve. She's one of the sluttiest girls in this school. She loves to steal boyfriends." Chelsea said.

"Why is she staring at me?" Amy said confused.

"I don't know…" Lexi said confused. Lily then pointed at a deep purple cat. All the guys were staring at her and the girls smacked their dates.

"That Kira, she's Skid's sister. They make the best parties, just to let you know." Lily winked. Skid then walked to Lily and held her.

"Hey beautiful, are these friends?" Skid said. All the girls were staring at Skid, and then the guys took their dates away. Selene was walking with Tails, and then she saw a hedgehog. It was the one in her dream. The vision flashed in her eyes and she quickly ran to Sonic.

"Sonic take care of Stephanie. I sense something bad." Selene said. Sonic looked at her confused and she explained.

"I have the power to see the future and I saw a hedgehog take Stephanie." She said. Sonic nodded and went to Stephanie.

Amy's POV

The song _Hero/Heroine_ came on and I was slow dancing with Shadow. My arms were around his neck and his arms were on my waist. I smiled as we stared at each other's eyes. To think, Shadow the Hedgehog asked me to Formal. I always liked Shadow as a friend, but I wanted more…since Sonic wasn't the guy that would do this to me.

"I'm guessing you're having a good time." Shadow told me. I nodded and we continued to dance.

Lexi's POV

Leonta was getting me a drink and I waited for him. I saw James so I turned away. He sat right next to me and looked at me.

"So where's Leonta?" He asked.

"Getting me a drink. You need to get away from me." I said as I turned away from him.

"Sweetie, you're my Juliet. You should know that we belong together." James said.

"I don't think your even right for the play. Leonta is a better Romeo than you!" I said to him.

"How would you know if you haven't kissed me yet?" James said smoothly as he cupped his hand on my chin. I slapped it off and stood up.

"I'm with Leonta; I don't need you fucking this up." I said. He grabbed me by my hips and pinned me to the wall.

"Alexis Grayhorn…just know that…" He was cut off by Leonta punching him. I went behind him and James smirked.

"Get the fuck out of here." Leonta said darkly.

"Or what? I beat you up before, and I can beat you up again." James said. James' watch beeped and he looked at it.

"Damn…your lucky wolf…" James said as he went away.

"Are you okay?" Leonta said. He looked worried, but I kissed his cheek.

"I'm okay. Don't worry." I told him.

"I shouldn't have left you alone when this creep is here." He said.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me." I said as gave him a peck on his lips. I blushed since we weren't actually dating.

"Ok fine, let's just enjoy the rest of the night." He smiled.

Normal POV

The rest of the Formal was pretty normal. The first half of the dance was mostly slow songs and the last half was fast songs. Everyone started freak dancing, and they were happy since there weren't any teachers at the dance.

At the After Party….

The gang arrived at Skid and Kira's house. Skid was holding Lily and every guest was in the house.

"Ok guys! There are 3 rules with partying in my house. One, have fun. Two, no breaking stuff. And three, no messing with my date and my sister." Skid said. After that, everyone started partying.

Shadow's POV

That girl Eve keeps staring at Amy. What problem does she have with her? Oh well, I should go to Amy.

"Amy, come on, let's go outside." I told her as I got her hand. We walked to Skid's back yard, and we saw other couples…doing their own thing.

"That girl Eve, she's making me feel uneasy…" Amy told me. I held her waist as she put her hands on my neck.

"Don't worry. I think she's just jealous." I said.

"Why would she be jealous?" Amy said as I whispered into her ear.

"She doesn't have the beauty that you have." That made Amy blush.

Stephanie's POV

Sonic was going to get me food so I waited outside. He insisted I wear the same thing on our date, so I wore it. Oh well, it saves money. Suddenly something grabbed me. I couldn't scream because there was a hand covering my mouth.

"Shh…don't worry. It's just me beautiful." A voice said. I recognized the voice. It was Zane…no not again…

He led us to an empty room in Skid's house and he turned off the lights. He then threw me into the bed and pinned me down.

_A/N- Just to let you know, this is my first attempt for a lemon._

"Does this remind you of anything?" He whispered to my ear. He then kissed my neck and I tried to struggle away.

"Stop….just leave me alone." I said.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon. I missed you…" Zane said. He then kissed me as he put the top of my dress off. He kissed down to my bra and I was silently crying.

'Sonic please find me…' I thought. Zane then went to the bottom of my dress and pulled it out. All I had was my bra and panties and I felt very dirty…If Sonic comes here; he's going to think the wrong idea. I hate this….

"Stop, don't do this!" I said a little louder. He took my panties off and I was thinking of a way to stop this. Zane was holding me very tight and I couldn't break free. He went and licked my insides and I winced. No, I don't want this! I need Sonic!

"Stop! Please I don't want this!" I practically yelled. I bet no one could hear me with all the noise.

"You wanted this before, so I'm giving you paradise again." Zane said as he went back to licking. I couldn't bear this any longer. I need to call Sonic.

"SONIC!" I yelled, but Zane slapped me. I fell to the floor and I winced in pain. I crossed my legs, trying not to cum.

"You know not to fucking mess with me Steph." Zane said as I stayed on the floor crying.

Sonic's POV

Where's Stephanie? I can't find her. There's no way she could have ditched me. I looked all around the crowd, but I couldn't find her.

"Yo Silver, have you seen Stephanie?" I asked.

"Nope, haven't seen her. Check upstairs, I saw people go there." He said as I quickly went upstairs. Skid's house was big and the upstairs was big too. There was a lot of people and rooms.

"SONIC!" A voice said in one of the rooms. It sounds like Stephanie! She must be in trouble! I have to keep my promise. I went in the room and I saw Stephanie on the floor almost completely naked. She looked at me with tearful eyes and then I saw the hedgehog from a few days ago. I growled at him and he smirked.

"What did you do to her?" I growled at him.

"Just reminding her about whose better." The hedgehog said.

"I hate you Zane…" Stephanie choked out.

"That's not what you said when you first met me." Zane said. That's when I jumped him and started punching. Zane's watch beeped and he stood up.

"Just know, you became a target." He growled as he disappeared. I quickly went to Stephanie and stared at her face. She came and hugged me quickly. She cried on my shoulder.

"Thank you…you came just in time." She said. I rubbed her back and she looked at me.

"I broke my promise. He hurt you." I said sadly. She held my face and I saw the mascara smudges on her cheek.

"Stop! You saved me again." She said. I got her dress and she quickly put it on. She then put her underwear on and I got her hand.

"Please take me home. I don't want to be here now." Stephanie said. I nodded and got to my car. She had trouble walking so I carried her bridal style. When we got there, I rang the doorbell. Her father opened the door and his eyes widened. Stephanie fell asleep in my arms so I gave her to her father.

"Please explain what happened to her." He said as he invited me inside. I sat down in the couch, ashamed of myself for letting this happen to her….


	8. A Break From Formal Drama

_Sonic's POV_

Sitting here in Stephanie's house was torture. I kept thinking about what happened. Her dad put her to bed, so I waited for him. He wanted to know what happened to her daughter. She must be lucky to have a caring father. I heard footsteps and I saw her father coming.

"Ok, let's here the story." He said in a low voice.

"We were at the after party for the Formal. I left her for a minute to get us something to eat, so I didn't know she was gone. I was looking for her, so I checked upstairs. I heard her call me, so I went into the room she was in…" I paused. His eyes were closed so I continued.

"This guy…Zane…he was raping her..." I said darkly. His eyes shot open and he was turning red.

"Zane again? That's it; no one messes with my little girl." He said angrily. I was confused. He saw my expression, so he calmed down.

"Stephanie dated Zane a few months ago. Since she just turned 17, I let her date him since she kept complaining about growing up. He took her out on dates and when I met him, he was very good. Then, the last time he took Stephanie out; he took her to his house and got her drunk. He raped her, but luckily she called me. She wasn't that drunk to forget all of this." He said sadly.

So this creep did this to her before. I heard footsteps and looked at the stairs, Stephanie was awake.

"Sonic, come here for a minute." She said. I did was she said as I went into her room. It looked really girly. There were pink curtains on her window and bed. There was a seat on her window and there was a small sofa in her room. She had a wooden floor and she had white drawers and one of them had pictures of all her friends. She sat down in the seat to her window and I sat there too. The blinds were up, so the full moon was lighting up her face. Her beautiful green eyes lit up and she got my hands.

"Please don't think this is your fault." She said as I looked away. This was exactly my fault. My job is to save people. I didn't save her…

"Can you please stay with me tonight?" She asked softly as I looked at her face. I think I should ask her father.

"It's ok with me, but I should ask your father." I said as I got up. She nodded and wrapped herself with a blanket. She stared at the moon as I got out of the room.

"How is she?" Her mother asked.

"She's ok, but she wants me to stay with her tonight." I told her. She looked at her husband and he looked at me.

"I think it's best that you do stay here. She really trusts you and she needs you. You can go get your stuff." He said.

"Thank you Mr. Melina." I said trying to be formal.

"Please, call me Michael. My wife's name is Emily." He told me. I nodded and quickly went to Stephanie's room. She ran to me and got my hands.

"What did they say?" She asked.

"They said it's ok, but I need to get my stuff first. I'll be back in about 2 minutes." I said. She looked confused as I smirked.

"Let's say I'm really fast." I said. She still looked confused, but I kissed her cheek. I ran out of the house and went to my house.

_Normal POV - The Guy's House_

"Where the fuck is Sonic?" Knuckles said dialing Sonic's number again.

"Last time I saw him, he was looking for Stephanie at the party. If he did find her, it shouldn't take this long to bring her home." Silver said.

"Do you think something actually happened to Stephanie?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, but the guy better fucking be here in the next few minutes or I'm going to lose my patience." Shadow said. The doorbell rang and Shadow got the door. Sonic was standing outside.

"Where the hell have you been?" Silver asked.

"Stephanie got raped by that guy we saw a few days ago. I brought her home and she wants me to stay there tonight." Sonic said with no emotion.

"Whoa, that's bad…you need to go." Knuckles said. All the guys looked down, ashamed of thinking wrong about their friend.

"Tell the girls about what happened so they're not worried." Sonic said. They nodded as Sonic got all his stuff and left.

At Stephanie's House – Stephanie's POV

I can't stop thinking about what happened. I never thought Zane would do this to me again. I'm just glad it didn't go like it did before. Sonic is still thinking it's his fault, but it's not. It's my fault for even talking to Zane before. I wrapped the blanket tighter and looked outside. A blue line passes through the street and into my door. Is that Sonic? The wind was blowing the trees hard and I looked confused. There's a strong wind in the clear California skies?

"I'm back." I heard a whisper. Sonic was behind me. I looked behind him and his green eyes were staring at me. I blushed noticing how close we were. I wouldn't be like this if we were actually dating…

"I hope I'm not causing trouble to you and your friends." I said. He sat down on my sofa and I sat down on his lap. The lights were off and my parents are asleep so I know they won't see us.

"Don't worry, they're fine about this. They just want to make sure you're ok." He said as I smiled. I barely knew them and they treat me like I knew them forever.

"You didn't break my promise." I whispered loudly.

"If you're hurt, I'm breaking the promise." He said sadly. I sighed and put my hands on his shoulders. He looked at me sincere and I leaned closer.

"Sonic…this isn't the first time this happened. I know how to cope with this and he didn't hurt me too badly." I said. Sonic got my hands and he put them at my face. I saw bruises around my wrists and I looked down. I guess they were from Zane pinning me to the bed.

"Don't make this harder than it is." I said softly. Sonic was wearing his pj's so I got his arm and pulled him to my bed.

"Come lay with me." I said. He laid down first and I followed. I lay on Sonic's chest as he put his arm around me.

"Remember, you didn't break my promise." I said as he nodded in reassurance. I smiled and closed my eyes. I was ready for a nap.

"You can leave tomorrow morning. I'm glad that you're here." I said sleepily.

"Ok, I'll be here in the morning." He said as I drifted to sleep.

The Next Morning – Normal POV

The next morning, Sonic said goodbye to Stephanie and went home. He noticed the guys still sleeping and it was noon so he got a bull horn and went to the middle of the hallway. He blasted the bull horn and then he heard screaming.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Knuckles said ready to strangle Sonic.

"It felt like the right thing to do." Sonic smirked. The guys got dressed and they were wondering what to do today.

"Let's go out to eat. We can bring the rest of our friends." Silver said. The guys agreed and they called the girls and their friends. They met up at the guy's house and they were ready to go.

"Let's eat at IHOP! That's great for breakfast!" Lily said. The rest of the gang agreed and they went to IHOP. When they got there, they were greeted by a hedgehog and a rabbit.

"Ace! Iris!" Lexi said as she hugged the two people. Lily and Chelsea hugged them too while the rest of the gang looked confused.

"These are two of our other friends. The hedgehog is Ace and the other one is Iris." Chelsea said. Ace is a tan hedgehog with light brown quills. She had hazel eyes and she was wearing a red shirt with baggy pants and high tops. Iris is a tan rabbit with brown wavy hair that she wore in a ponytail. She has brown eyes and she was wearing a yellow tank top with an open white jacket, bell bottom jeans, and gold gladiator sandals.

"Anyway, let's eat! I'm starving!" Sonic said.

"When are you not hungry?" Tails said as the group laughed. A light blue cat came to the group.

"How many?" She asked. Ace counted and she smiled.

"19." She said.

"I guess you guys have to go to the private room." She said as the gang followed her. They sat down and ordered food. When they finished eating they left, since there was another large group waiting for the table.

"So you guys live by yourselves?" Kira asked the Sonic Team.

"Yeah, we don't exactly have parents." Amy said.

"That's so cool!" Iris said.

"Let's go to your house Iris!" Ace said and Iris agreed. They went to Iris's house and everyone except Lily, Lexi, Chelsea and Ace.

"You live in a mansion? Are you rich?" Knuckles said in awe.

"Yeah, but I don't waste money like most rich kids do." Iris said as she blushed. They went inside and looked around the house. Shadow and Amy were walking to the balcony while everyone was downstairs. The sun was shining at Amy so it gave her an angelic glow. Shadow looked at her and blushed.

'Amy looks like an angel…I can't keep this need on hold any longer…' Shadow thought. Amy looked at Shadow and got his hand.

"Shadow, thanks for taking me to Formal…it was fun." Amy said as she put her head on Shadow's shoulder. He blushed and looked away.

"Yeah it was fun for me too." Shadow said. He turned to her and she looked at him.

"Amy, I can't hold it any longer. I like you a lot." Shadow said. He was then surprised about what he said. He just admitted his feelings to Amy Rose.

"Me too Shadow. I'd love to be your girlfriend." Amy said as she hugged him. They kissed for a few seconds until they heard someone.

"Aw, that's sweet! Guys they're together!" Stephanie said as the whole group cheered.

"I knew you had it in you Shaddie." Rouge said. After all this commotion, they spent the rest of their Saturday watching the stars. Couples and friends were together. Even though Leonta and Lexi weren't a couple, his arm was around her.

"Today was fun. I'm glad you're here with me." Lexi said.

"We're friends right? It's what we do." Leonta said.

'I wish we can be more than friends…" Lexi thought.

A/N – Thanks to the people who sent their characters to the story. Here are the authors and their characters that are going to be in the story or are already in here. I need the last names of these characters too.

ChelseaTheBlondie – Chelsea

nikki9 – Nikki

Zeldafan101 – Lily

JJ – Selene, Iris

Sonicfan – Ace

DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs – Alexis "Lexi" Grayhorn

sonazerox – Jamie "J.J" Jones

DarkWindTheWolf – Leonta

Silvaze211 – Skid, Kira, Kouta

zebsolo – Zeb

RKOfan – Jacob

fastestthingalive – Eve

I'm sorry that I couldn't put everyone's character into the story, but there was going to be too many characters and I am thinking very hard about a sequel. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story.


	9. Nikki's Mission

_A/N – Let's take a break from the heroes._

Three figures were racing through the forest. They headed to a tall building deep into the forest. The three of them stopped and pointed their watches at the door, allowing it to open. They walked slowly to the elevator.

"This was not my day…" One of the people said.

"James, stop complaining. Sometimes I think you're a girl." Another person said.

"Shut the fuck up Zane! Markus, what happened to you? I didn't see you at the party." James said.

"I didn't go. No reason to go." He said. The three people arrived at a door. The door said "Conference Room" and they opened it, revealing more people.

"Nice for you to arrive. Sit…" A female voice said.

"Yes master." The three of them said in unison. Her chair was turned around and she turned to face them. She was a red hedgehog with bangs covering her eyes. Her eyes were a golden yellow and she was wearing a black cloak at the moment. The others put their cloaks on too.

"So, did you do the job?" The female asked.

"My job didn't go so good. It sort of backfired." Zane said quietly. The female growled and turned around.

"My job is going according to plan." James said as the female laughed quietly.

"Excellent James." She said as she turned back to place. She then glared at Zane and he cringed.

"You failed me Zane. Let's hope that doesn't happen again." She hissed. The door opened and everyone looked back. A black hedgehog with red eyes came into the room. His hair was covering his right eye and he was wearing a cloak also.

"Sorry I'm late Jenny." The male said.

"No worries Edgar. You excused since you're my brother." She smirked. He smirked back and sat across from her.

"Nikki, I want you to help with this mission." Edgar said. Nikki's eyes widened as she looked at him crazy.

"You're joking right? There's no way I could do this!" She said as Edgar stood up.

"Does this face look like I'm joking?" Edgar said as Nikki sat back down.

"Fine, I'll do it." She said quietly.

"That's what I like to hear." He said sitting back down. Jenny then looked at a figure in the room. He was too dark to see. All you could see was his gray fur and orange eyes.

"Kouta, you're in too. I know you won't disappoint me and I want to see more of them suffer." Jenny said as Kouta nodded.

"So it's settled." Jenny said as she stood up.

"Each of you will have to figure out a way to take the Sonic Team out." Edgar said.

"I'm not worried about how long it takes. Just get the job done. Also, since it's almost Christmas, take the rest of the week off." Jenny said as she dismissed everyone.

"James! Come here." Jenny said as James reentered the room. She put her hands around James and he held her. They kissed slowly, but then it got fierce. He picked her up and set her to the table.

"This is why I love you." Jenny smirked as James started to kiss her neck.

Nikki's POV

This is stupid. I don't want to be part of this mission. I'm thinking of quitting being a Disciple. The rush isn't coming anymore. What's wrong with me? I then heard voices of people and went to an ally. It was just three girls. Well I am in a city. Wait, I recognize these three. It's Chelsea, Lily, and Lexi! Jenny didn't say I had to start today…but I think I should at least be friends with them.

"It looks like they're going to go to a store." I whispered. I walked behind them and pretended to look around. They saw me and looked at me confused. They walked up to me and I prepared for what I was going to say.

"Hey, don't you go to our school? California Mobius High?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, your Lexi right? You're in my Algebra II class." I said. She nodded and smiled.

"Let's hang out! It'll be fun and we're meeting some friends. We're sort of finding Christmas presents. Maybe you can help!" Lily said cheerfully. I nodded and went with them. I was enjoying it a lot. We looked at new clothes and gifts. They told me about the whole group so at least I got info about them. I feel kind of bad for using all of these people, but I don't want to get hurt by Edgar or Jenny.

"Wow this was fun! Come on; let's meet up with everyone else." Chelsea said. It got a little chilly since it was nighttime, so I put on my scarf. We went to Skid's house and I met everyone.

"Who's this?" Cream asked as everyone looked at me. I widened my eyes. This was a lot of people. At least James, Zane, Kouta, and Markus are in this too.

"My name is Nikki." I said shyly. Everyone welcomed me and I was surprised. Why do Jenny and Edgar hate these people? They seem really nice and harmless.

"So what are our plans for Christmas? It's next week." Stephanie said looking at Sonic.

"Well I was thinking we should have gift exchange at our house." Amy said.

"Yeah, we can have a small get together. That sounds nice!" Lily said.

"In this get together, can us guys do something fun? I feel like you girls are going to do girly stuff." Knuckles said. Rouge hit him and everyone laughed. I faked my smile, but the more I stayed here, the more my smile became real. Soon, all the fun ended and I had to go home.

The Next Day…

I quickly woke up and got ready for school. Today, I had help Jenny with something important at school. I wonder what it is…

"Nikki, I heard that you spent time with the Sonic Team. Good, you're actually doing your job." Jenny said as I nodded.

"Anyway, I came to say that we can't watch you. We have to watch Zane, James, and Markus. James is ok, but Markus and Zane keep screwing up. I hope you don't disappoint us." Jenny said as I nodded again. She left and James came and wrapped his arm around Jenny. I don't get how James flirts with Lexi, but he's dating Jenny.

I went to the bathroom to check if I look okay. I looked in the mirror and I thought I looked okay. My green hair was covering my right eye. The black highlights make it look awesome so I smiled a bit. My gray fur was clear and my eyes were good. I sighed looking at the color. My right eye was red while my left one was white. I was wearing a simple black long sleeve shirt that went over my shoulders and black skinny jeans. I was also wearing black converse.

'Ok, I'm good.' I thought to myself. I went out of the bathroom and I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." We both said. The other voice sounded male. I wonder who this person is. I looked at him and gasped. He was a hedgehog, but I couldn't really see his whole face, since he had a black trench coat on. His eyes widen as he stared at me. He started to blush, and look away.

"I'm sorry that I bumped into to you." He said as he walked away. I started to blush and I turned away.

"What is this I'm feeling?" I said quietly. I shook my head and went to my locker.

_A/N - Short chapter….I had writers block. I forgot to add Navre1's character, Matthew Harris. I must have missed it…anyway, I would have described Matthew, but you didn't actually describe him. I'm also thinking about a new story idea, but I'm still thinking about it._


	10. A Day of Confessions

"Guys, we have to do the Christmas party at the girl's house." Knuckles yelled as he was running down the hall. The guys looked at him confused and he stopped in front of them.

"And why should we? Why can't we just have it in Iris's house?" Silver asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should ask." Knuckles said as the guys rolled their eyes.

"Hey guys!" Ace said as she did a handshake to Knuckles.

"We have to plan this party! Christmas is in two days and I need to plan the party and do my schoolwork at the same time. We have finals tomorrow and I still haven't studied!" Rouge said as she was writing down things.

"Babe, calm down. You need to sit down." Knuckles said as the two sat down. Everyone else followed.

"I can't calm down with all the stress!" Rouge said as she continued to write.

"Trust me; doing all of this is not easy." Amy said. The rest of the girls nodded. The guys were looking at the girls and then at themselves. They all grinned at the girls and they looked confused.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Cream asked as the guys grinned bigger.

"LET US PLAN THE PARTY!" They yelled.

"There is no way we're going to let you plan our Christmas party! The only one that actually has experience planning parties is Skid, but I don't think that's enough!" Lily said.

"Come on! We'll do a great job and you girls need a break." Silver said.

"No offense, but you girls is starting to lose it." Sonic said as the girls glared at him. The girls looked at each other, and then smirked. They huddled together and were whispering. When they were finished, they looked at the guys.

"Fine, you guys can plan the party." Kira said as all the guys cheered.

"But!" Chelsea said as the guys paused.

"But what?" Leonta said.

"You guys have to take us to the Spa." Amy said as the guys groaned in response.

"And you guys have to take us to the mall." Lexi said as the guys groaned louder.

"Also, when we go to these places, you must pay for everything we buy unless we want to pay for it." Selene said as all the guys fell to the floor. They guys then huddled together and started to whisper. They then turned to the girls and put their heads down.

"Fine, we'll do it." Shadow said as all the girls looked at the guys in shock.

"You're serious? You'll actually do it?" Rouge said in shock. The guys nodded and Rouge smirked.

"Good luck, just don't complain about the work. If you need help, you can call one of us, but it has to be something important." Rouge replied and then the guys cheered again as the girls laughed at them.

"Iris, can't we have the party at your house?" Knuckles asked but she shook her head.

"My parents are having this huge Christmas party. You don't want to go anyway, their always boring." Iris said. Knuckles shrugged and went on. Lexi and Leonta then walked to the Romeo and Juliet rehearsal.

"I can't believe you guys are actually going to do this." Lexi said as Leonta smirked.

"I want to prove that we can actually do something special for your girls. You guys do a lot of work." Leonta said as Lexi blushed. They walked into the auditorium and the whole cast was there talking. They sat in the very back and the director came in. She was a white cat with very long hair and blue eyes. She had glasses and she looked very young.

"Thank you all for being here. It's been a while since we rehearsed, but I'm hoping you've rehearsed your lines while we were not together." The cat said. Leonta and Lexi looked at each other and blushed.

'Guess that kiss is still awkward.' Lexi thought. They looked at the cat and she was reading her clipboard.

"Ok, I want Romeo and Juliet to come up to the stage. We need to rehearse the kissing scene." The cat said. That made Lexi lean onto Leonta. He whispered something in her ear.

"Don't worry. This is just a rehearsal. He can't do anything to you." He whispered smoothly. They saw James get up so Lexi went up too. While she was doing her lines, Leonta was saying the Romeo parts to himself and when the two kissed, he looked away.

'This is stupid…he's only doing this to get her…' Leonta said. When he turned back, they were still kissing. All the other kids were talking and they weren't paying attention and the director was talking to another student. Leonta looked at Lexi and she looked like she was enjoying it…

_Leonta's POV_

I can't take this anymore! I she doesn't like me…I can't stay here! I ran out the auditorium, trying to hold my anger. All of this between us has been a lie.

"Leonta!" I heard a voice call me. I ignored it. I knew it was Lexi, but I don't want to put all my anger to her. I saw Stephanie walking alone and I went to her. She looked at me and she hugged me. I hugged her back and I started to calm down.

"Thanks, your powers really come in handy." I said as she walked with me.

"What happened that made you so pissed?" She asked. I told her the whole story and she gasped.

"Lexi would never do that!" Stephanie said. That made sadder…I heard someone running and we turned around. Lexi was running towards me and she hugged me. I didn't hug back, not after that show.

"Leonta, I didn't mean it…when I was kissing him, I couldn't control myself. He was controlling me." Lexi said as she started to cry. I gave a signal for Stephanie to leave and she smiled.

"I think you can do this yourself." She mouthed. When we were alone, I sighed. I hugged her and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. I've known James for a long time and I should have known he would do something like this." I said. I looked into her eyes and a small tear went down her cheek. I put my hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away. She smiled and giggled a bit. I leaned closer and our faces were an inch apart.

"I hope you can forgive me." We both said as we kissed. While we were kissing, I tasted her. She tasted like cherries and I continued to taste her. She moaned which made me smirk. We then pulled apart and we both smiled.

"Do you want to go out with me?" She asked me. I blushed…I never thought Lexi would ask me this. I thought I was the one that was supposed to ask.

"I just thought that we should since it's pretty obvious that we like each other." Lexi said as I hugged her.

"I like you a lot and I want you to be my girlfriend." I laughed as I spun her around. She was laughing with me and we kissed again, but much shorter. We walked back to the auditorium and saw the director arguing with James. He walked away and growled at me. We looked back at the director and she was smiling at us.

"Congratulations Leonta, your Romeo." She said as his mouth dropped. I didn't want to ask why so I took it. I hugged her and we celebrated.

The Next Day…

"I can't believe they took our credit cards." Skid said as he was cleaning the girls' house.

"They did say we had to pay for their shopping and spa trip." Tails said as he was putting decorations.

"I think it's worth it. I didn't have anything to do." Silver said. He and Knuckles were working on food.

"I didn't think this would be so hard! The girl's house is bigger than our house!" Sonic said as he was putting the Christmas tree up. Shadow was helping until he saw something shiny. He recognized that it was Amy's necklace. He picked it up and examined it.

"I found Amy's necklace. I'm going to put it in her room." Shadow said as all the guys looked at him.

"You're going to Amy's room?" Silver smirked. Shadow blushed and glared at him.

"You should call to make sure." Skid said while chuckling. Shadow walked up the steps and immediately found Amy's room. He got his phone out and called Amy.

_Shadow's POV_

"Hey Shadow! Is there anything you need?" Amy asked nicely.

"I found your necklace and I was wondering if you want me to put it in your room." I told her and I blushed. What the hell? The Ultimate Life Form is blushing?

"Yeah, just put it in one of my counters." Amy said.

"Sure Amy. Nice room too." I smirked.

"Just hurry up and get out of there!" She yelled as I laughed. I heard her laugh and I smiled.

"Don't worry; I'll get out of your room fast." I said as she sighed.

"Just don't mess up my house." She joked as she hung up. I chuckled and saw one of her counters. I saw a small book on the counter and I read the cover. It was Amy's diary. Should I read it? I don't want to go into Amy's personal thoughts…

I opened the book and went to the date we went here to California. I sat on the floor so there wouldn't be a trace left of me being here.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I can't believe it! We're going to go to High School! All the girls seem pretty excited about it, but the guys think that it's going to be boring. Screw them! Ha ha! I love them to death but they can get annoying sometimes. I took a ride with Shadow to my new house, and I was a bit embarrassed. I've never been that close to Shadow…_

_ Amy_

I started to blush. I never really gave much thought about that. I flipped through the a few pages and found one from after Formal.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Formal was fun, except that Stephanie got raped by her ex-boyfriend. I feel so sorry for Sonic! I can tell that he really likes Stephanie and I bet he can't stand her being hurt! Anyway, my night with Shadow was awesome. I hate the fact that we're not together. I really like him, but I'm starting not to care if Eggman does come and hurts us. We have all our friends here that can help and support us. Maybe Shadow will change his mind._

_ Amy_

Wow, Amy does like me. I blushed but I flipped to yesterday's page and read it. I read it and then I blushed redder. I read it again.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I had a dream last night that Shadow and I got married. I couldn't believe it! I woke up blushing like crazy and when I told everyone else, they started laughing. I don't trust myself anymore! Christmas is in two days and I can't wait to see what Shadow got me. I got a special present for him. I'm not going to say since I still have mixed feelings about it. I don't know if he'll like it, but I think its ok._

_ Amy_

I think I have an idea of an extra gift for Amy. I closed the diary and put it exactly in the place she put it.

"Shadow! What the fuck? Come downstairs!" I heard Knuckles scream. I chuckled and made my way downstairs.

_Nikki's POV_

I was walking my way to the mall. Amy called me to say that all the girls were going so I agreed to go. I wasn't really happy about it, but this is for Jenny. I walked down the street and I was looking at the sidewalk. I then bumped into someone and I looked up. The same face I saw before…I gasped and looked and saw his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't get how we keep bumping into each other." I said. I giggled a bit but he stayed quiet.

"I'm Nikki." I said as I stretched out my hand.

"Matthew, but call me Harris." He said. His voice sent chills in my spine. He shook my hand, but we both flinched. I felt like a shock came to my hand. I blushed and I saw a pink tint on his muzzle. We both looked away…maybe I can ask him to walk with me.

"Do you want to hang out?" I asked shyly. What's wrong with me?

"Uh sure." He said as we started to walk. I quickly texted the girls that I wasn't going to the mall. We started to go to the park and I smiled a bit. We sat down in a bench and I actually got a good look at him. He was cute…his black fur made him look sexy.

"When's your birthday?" I asked for no reason.

"May 11." He said. A smile came to my face.

"Me too! How old are you?" His face was blank.

"16." He simply said. I huffed…he was older than me.

"Not fair…oh well." I giggled. He looked confused, but he looked troubled.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. He glared at me and I flinched, but eventually I looked at him sincerely.

"Life isn't easy…I haven't had the best time of my life." He said. My ears lowered. I closed my eyes.

"I can say the same. My parents got divorced when I was 6 and my dad went to prison for murder." I said. Tears were blocking my eyesight.

"I'm sorry, but my story doesn't have a happy ending. My mother died when she was giving birth to me and my sister died of cancer…" Matthew said. My tears slowly went down my cheeks when I heard that. I guess we had something in common. We both lost people we loved. He saw me cry and he gave me a tissue. I thanked him and started to wipe my tears away.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me." He said.

"But I do. My life is pretty messed up and now I'm trying to fix it." I said. He nodded and got my hand. I blushed and he looked at me.

"I guess we're forced to be together." He said. I blushed redder and he chuckled.

"Not like that." He said but he was still chuckling. Something vibrated and it was Matthew's phone. He checked it and he sighed.

"I have to go meet a friend." He said as he let go of me.

"Can I come? I don't really have anything to do." I asked. Matthew looked surprised.

"Sure…" He said. We started to walk but eventually he picked me up bridal style and we started running. I put my arms around his neck and put my head on his chest. He smelled good so I didn't move my head. When we got there he put me down and he got a key out. He opened the door and we saw a yellow hedgehog watching TV. When I saw his wings, I gasped and went behind Matthew.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." He whispered.

"Harris! What's up?" The hedgehog said as they did a handshake. He looked at me confused.

"Who's this?" He said.

"A new friend." He said simply. The hedgehog smirked.

"A girlfriend?" He smirked.

"Shut the fuck up Zeb." Matthew said. We went up to me and took my hand.

"I should at least properly introduce myself. My name is Zeb Hare." Zeb said as he kissed my hand. I blushed slightly. Matthew glared at him and slapped his hand away. I laughed and they looked at me. I should invite these two over to the Christmas party. It'll be fun.

"Since tomorrow's Christmas, how about you guys come to the party my friends are throwing. It's just us so you don't have to worry." I told them. They looked at each other, then at me. They nodded and I smiled.

_Normal POV_

The girls were being guided by the guys. It was a bit light out so the guys put blindfolds on the girls so they wouldn't see the decorations. They wanted it to be a surprise.

"This is so not fair!" Amy said as Shadow was guiding her.

"It wasn't fair how you guys took all of our money! Now we're going to take you to your fucking room!" Knuckles said as all the girls sighed. Everyone besides the Sonic Team left and they found out a big surprise.

"Just to let you girls know, we're going to sleep in your rooms to make sure you don't take a peek at the decorations." Silver said.

"What?" All the girls said in unison. Silver went to Blaze's room, Shadow went to Amy's room, and Knuckles went to Rouge's room. Tails and Sonic slept downstairs and Cream slept in her own room since the guys could completely trust her. Amy hated this idea…she didn't want Shadow to be in her personal room!

"I don't like this." Amy said as she sat at her bed.

"We want it to be a surprise." Shadow said softly. He saw the diary at the same place he left it. He sighed and Amy looked at him confused. He sat next to Amy and she blushed.

"Amy….I sort of read your diary." He said.

"You did what?" She yelled. She then hid from Shadow. Her whole face was red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Shadow! I didn't mean to hurt you the last time, but I'm so unsure of myself and…" Amy was cut off by Shadow kissing her. She closed her eyes and tilted a bit to make the kiss deeper. She then put her arms around his neck and they continued to kiss. When they were done making out, they blushed and looked at each other's eyes.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that, Amy Rose." Shadow said as she leaned closer.

"Me too, Shadow the Hedgehog." Amy said as they kissed again.

_A/N – Ha ha! A long chapter! Next up is Christmas and then New Years! At least some of my writer's block is over! My birthday is coming up and I'm so excited to be 14! _


	11. A Sonic Team Christmas Part 1

_A/N – First part of the Christmas chapter! This chapter is LONG! Sorry for the late update! I was going to do this chapter after my amazing birthday, but then I got two long projects during the week of my End Of Grade tests so I could only use my laptop for those projects at that moment. Also, I had to go to the Dominican Republic for vacation and I had to go to a resort so I couldn't bring my laptop there. At some times I could write little things at a time, but I didn't work so hard on this chapter so please forgive me if you don't like the chapter! Enjoy!_

…

Amy woke up from her sleep. She noticed the sun shining right at her, so she got up. She looked around for Shadow, but all she found was a note.

_We're downstairs. There's a barrier at the stairs so you girls can't come down. We'll tell you when you can come. In the meantime, you should get dressed._

…

_Shadow_

Amy rolled her eyes and woke up everyone else. She took a shower and put on some clothes. Amy put on a gray long sleeve shirt with a black shirt that when up her neck halfway. She wore a skinny black belt with a bow at the buckle. She wore a gray and red plaid skirt and black stockings. She also wore black boots.

Rouge then came in the room. She was wearing a gray and white shirt which was buttoned up around Rouge's chest. She wore a black skirt with black boots. Rouge saw Amy putting make up and curling her hair.

"Hey Amy, what happened last night? I heard something!" Rouge said as she was smirking.

"Nothing happened." I simply said as I was applying mascara. Rouge looked completely suspicious.

"Really? Because yesterday, I swore I heard kissing noises." Rouge said. Amy blushed and looked away.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, the guys aren't going to let us down until noon. Everyone else is coming too. That's why we have to wait." Rouge said as she walked away. Amy sighed and went to Cream's room.

'I'm so glad she's back! She's the only one I can talk to about this kind of stuff.' Amy thought.

"Cream!" Amy said as she ran into her room. Cream was wearing a black and red plaid undershirt with a red dress that went above her thighs. She was wearing black stockings and a scarf. Right now, she was putting a gray hat on.

"Hey Amy, Merry Christmas!" Cream said. Amy smiled sat on Cream's bed. Amy sighed and Cream looked at her confused.

"I need help." Amy said. Cream locked the door and then sat next to Amy.

"Let me guess. Shadow." Cream said. Amy laughed and Cream laughed back. Amy nodded and looked up.

"I heard you guys last night. You need to learn to talk quietly." Cream said as Amy playfully punched her arm.

"We're actually going out…I never thought this would happen. I always thought I would be with Sonic…" Amy said slowly.

"Things change Amy. Before, you were miserable. You always chased Sonic around, but he only liked you as a sister. Now, both of you are happy. He has Stephanie and you have Shadow." Cream said. Amy eyes lit up with hope and she jumped off the bed. Cream laughed as she continued to get ready.

"Now we have to find you a man. Too bad Tails is taken." Amy said. Cream blushed and looked away.

"Shut up Amy…" Cream said. Amy walked away from her room and went to Blaze's room to visit her. She heard sniffling and she quickly went inside. Blaze was crying silently. I went behind her and she turned quickly.

"Silver?" She asked quietly.

"It's Amy." Amy said as she sat next to Blaze. She was wiping her tears quickly.

"You shouldn't do that. You're going to scratch your face." Amy said as Blaze giggled a bit. She then looked serious.

"Amy, I need your help, but you can't tell the guys. Especially Silver." Blaze said as Amy looked confused.

"There's this cat at school. She's messing with me. She thinks she can just go to me and take Silver away." Blaze said as a glow came around her hands.

"Careful Blaze! Do you want to burn the house?" Amy panicked. Blaze calmed down and lay on her bed.

"I don't know what to do." Blaze said simply.

"Silver is not that naïve to fall for her. He loves you. He's loved you since the day he met you! He always talks about you to me." Amy said as Blaze smiled and blushed.

"You better change too. I don't think I want to see you in your PJ's any longer." Amy said as Blaze stuck her tongue at her. Amy soon left the room, and soon a pair of arms wrapped around waist. She looked up and she found Shadow smirking at her. Amy smiled and turned to face him. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and got his hands.

"You look beautiful today." Shadow whispered at Amy. Amy then looked at what Shadow was wearing. Shadow was wearing a simple white dress shirt with a black jacket. The sleeves were up and he was wearing a black watch. He was also wearing dark jeans and black converse.

"You look handsome today." Amy said simply as he held her. He then let go of her and kissed her cheek. He put his hand over Amy's eyes and quickly went behind her.

"Merry Christmas." Shadow said as he put a necklace around Amy's neck. She gasped when she felt the cold metal go on her neck. When Shadow put it on her, she turned and faced him. She then looked at the necklace. It was the white half of a ying yang. Then then looked at Shadow. Amy noticed that Shadow had the black half.

"This is so romantic Shadow." Amy said.

"Stop sucking up! Remember, there's real men downstairs!" Sonic yelled then they heard him get hit.

"We should get downstairs. Our guests will arrive soon." Shadow said as he went downstairs. Amy sighed and went back to her room.

…

_Nikki's POV_

I kept looking in the mirror. I was determined to look good today. I even tried to find the girliest thing in my closet. I was wearing a light yellow-green long sleeve shirt with white capris. I was also wearing brown flats. Matthew was going to pick me up, and then we're going to pick up Zeb. Just thinking about Matthew put chills in my spine. I heard my door bell ring and I quickly got my stuff. When I opened the door, Matthew's back was towards me. He was looking at the sky.

"Hi." I said before he looked at me. His eyes softened and I smiled at bit. He actually listened to me. I told him to not wear his usual trench coat today. I couldn't look down at the moment. He got my hand and kissed it. I looked down and saw that he was wearing a white tank top with a grey jacket with his sleeves up half way. He was wearing black jeans with black converse. I smiled before I blushed.

"Hello. Let me guess, I'm amazing you aren't I?" He said as I blushed harder.

"Zeb told me to do that. Usually I don't listen to what he says, but since it's you, I decided I should." He said. I hit him and he chuckled.

"Why are you suddenly opening up to me?" I asked before he stopped. He turned around and looked back at the sky.

"That's something I want to know too." He said with a low voice. I looked at him confused, and then I got my keys and got his arm.

"Well we shouldn't be late to the party. I want you to meet my new friends." I said as my stomach burned a bit. I totally forgot about the mission…If I'm lucky, Edgar and Jenny won't find out about anything that happened. There's a huge possibility that their spying on me.

"Do I have to go?" Matthew said as I pulled his arm to get to the car.

"Yes!" I simply said. We picked up Zeb and he sat in the back seat of Matthew's car. Zeb was wearing a white t-shirt with a black jacket on top. The sleeves were on the middle of his arms and there were white lines around the front edge of the jacket. He was also wearing dark jeans and black converse.

"Hello Nikki, you look good today." Zeb said as he came close to me. Matthew growled at him and he put his hands up defensively. I laughed and Matthew looked back at the road. We finally got to the house and we saw that it was nicely decorated. I was surprised at how decorated it was even though we're in California. It wasn't sunny outside though. It was pretty cloudy but the chances of it snowing are pretty slim.

Matthew rang the doorbell and Silver opened the door. He smiled when he saw me which made Matthew glare at him.

"Hey guys, come in." He said. The guys were all downstairs but the girls were nowhere to be found.

"Where's all the girls?" I asked.

"We're keeping them hostage until everyone comes. We don't want them to see all the decorations yet." Sonic said. I looked around the house and I smiled. The guys did a really good job. There were many colorful lights. There was a colored sign that said "Sonic Team Christmas". The Christmas Tree was huge and it had little figures of all of us.

"You guys did an amazing job!" I said.

"Thanks, we worked our asses off this party. Anyway, who are these guys?" Knuckles said as I laughed. I first started with Matthew.

"Guys this is Matthew. He's one of my new friends. You could say that we met by accident." I said as he nodded.

"Welcome to the Team." Tails said. All the guys did the guy handshake to him and Matthew smirked.

"You can call me Harris. She's the only one that actually calls me by my name." Matthew said. I blushed and continued.

"The other one is Zeb. To think that I just met these guys." I said as the guys did their handshakes. I smiled when I looked at Matthew and looked at the stairs.

"Can I go upstairs to see the girls?" I asked the guys said yes and I quickly went upstairs. Amy was the first I saw and then I hugged her.

"Nikki! Merry Christmas!" Amy said as she hugged back. There was a feeling in my stomach and my smile faded for a bit.

"Merry Christmas Amy! I swear the guys did an excellent job on the decorations!" I said as Amy smiled bigger.

"I really want to see it! The guys are making us prisoners." Amy said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. The other girls came and we greeted each other.

"Guess what happened to Amy!" Cream said as Amy's eyes widened.

"Cream! Shut up!" Amy said as she closed Cream's mouth.

"Amy and Shadow are dating!" Rouge said as Amy fell backwards.

"Not cool." She said quietly as all of us laughed.

"That's so awesome Amy!" I said with a fake smile. This made me think of Matthew. I didn't want to, but he keeps coming back.

"I don't see what's so exciting about it!" Amy said as we all laughed again. I just wonder how the rest of the day will turn out.

…

_Leonta's POV_

I'm totally ready to meet with Lexi. Ever since we became together, we've became closer. Soon, we're going to have our date. It's at my house since I'm alone. There's a lot of things I'm afraid of showing Lexi. I'm afraid that she's going to leave me…I shook the thought off and put my shoes on. I got my phone and called Lexi to make sure she's ready.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice said.

"Angel, I'm calling to say that I'm ready. Is it ok if I come pick you up now?" I said as she giggled.

"Sure, but I think this is something you should know. My parents want to meet you…since we're going on our date soon." Lexi said. Damn! How do I know that her parents will accept me? Isn't this a bit soon?

"Sure babe. I just hope they'll accept me." I said.

"Don't worry, it's going to be ok. My parents aren't all that strict." Lexi said as I chuckled.

"Ok then. See you in a few." I said.

"Bye Leonta." She said softly before she closed the phone.

"My mother did always say I was a romantic." I said as I got into my car and started driving. I know where Lexi lives since I walked her home one day. I loved that day, since that was the time I asked her out on our soon to be date.

…

_Flashback_

"Leonta, you didn't have to walk me back home." Lexi said as I smiled. We were holding hands we were walking slowly.

"I wanted to. You're my girlfriend." I told her and she giggled.

"I know….I have nothing to do next week since my parents are going to be out of town for New Year's…" She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded.

"I was wondering if I can stay with you." She said while blushing. I blushed too. Normally, a girl would stay at her best friend's house (a girl best friend) when she needed to, but she actually wants to stay with me.

"Do you trust me?" I asked. We stopped and she looked at me with a smile.

"Of course I trust you. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." She said. She put her arms around my neck and pecked my lips. I laughed a little before she kissed me. Since we were in public, I didn't want to do too much. We stopped after a few seconds and she sighed.

"I can't wait until we can be alone!" She said as I laughed. She laughed with me and I smiled. I loved her musical laugh. We soon got to her house and we stood at her front door.

"Well, this is where I stop." She said with a sad look on my face.

"Don't worry, I'm going to see you again." I chuckled.

"You should do what guys do in the movies! At night when my parents are asleep, you should drop by sometime to see me." Lexi said as she looked up in thought.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said as I put my arms around her hips. She put her arms around my neck and she showed her fangs. That means that she's kinda turned on.

"I love you…" She said before our lips touched. We didn't care who saw us. We were making out for a few minutes before we stopped for air.

"When are your parents leaving?" I asked her quickly.

"On Monday night. They'll leave at around 6." I said.

"I'll pick you up at around 7 on Monday." I said as I kissed her again and said good bye. She waved back and I ran quickly to my house.

…

_End of Flashback_

I hope that everyone loves the gifts that I got them. Lexi should love her gift. When I got to her house, I didn't get out of my car. I was totally nervous about meeting her parents! I looked at myself in the mirror and I smirked. I was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue open buttoned jacket. I was wearing dark jeans with black converse. Also, I was wearing a tie scarf with blue designs on it.

"I think I should go. I shouldn't keep a lady waiting." I said as I hopped out of my car and walked to Lexi's front door. I rang the doorbell and immediately the door opened. It was Lexi and her eyes lighted when she saw me.

"Merry Christmas Angel." I said before she hugged me.

"My parents couldn't be here to see you today. They had to go to my aunt's house for no reason!" Lexi said as she sighed.

"Well, since you parents aren't here…." I said. Lexi quickly knew what I meant and she put her arms around my neck.

"Let's go in first. It would be weird to make out outside." Lexi said as I chuckled. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I closed the door, then we started making out. I started walking to her couch and I let her be on top of me. We were making out for a few minutes until Lexi started to take off my jacket.

"Love, what are you doing?" I asked her. She quickly got off of me and looked away.

"I'm sorry…I must be going too fast." Lexi said. I walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Lexi. I think it's too soon since we just got together." I said as she nodded.

"Another time…." She said softly. I looked at the clock, then I got my jacket.

"We should be going. The gang is going to realize we're not there!" Lexi said as she got my arm and pulled me to my car.

…

_Lily's POV_

I was waiting for Skid to come pick me up. I still can't believe that the hottest guy at school wanted to go out with me! It's weird because Skid isn't a player. He's really nice and he sweet. Chelsea and Iris had doubts, but Lexi thought it was ok. I wonder about her though! Her and Leonta are really close. I heard my doorbell and ran to the door. I quickly opened the door to find Skid smirking while he was leaning to the side. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black jacket. The jacket's sleeves were up halfway and it made Skid look incredibly sexy.

All I was wearing was a dark gray skirt with black stockings, a black and white striped shirt with a black jacket on top, and a gray hat with black spots. I was wearing heels with made Skid whistle. I smiled shyly and he took my hand.

"Very sexy beautiful." Skid said as he kissed my hand. I blushed and told him to come inside to my house. We sat down and I gave him some water.

"Thanks for agreeing to come to the party." I told him.

"No problem. Anything for you. Besides, I want to know more about the guys." He said as I laughed.

"I've only knew them for a week. They're pretty crazy." I laughed. I noticed how incredibly close me and Skid were. We were about an inch away from each other. He put a hand on my cheek and he leaned a little forward. From there, I knew he was going to kiss me.

"You just love kissing me don't you?" I said quietly. He chuckled.

"You read me like a book." He said quietly as he closed the space between us. We only kissed for 3 seconds until his tongue touched my lips. I let it enter and his tongue explored my whole mouth. He tasted like watermelons. I love watermelons! Because we needed air, we parted and we were gasping for air.

"You taste like strawberries." He told me.

"You taste like watermelons." I told him. We both laughed and got up.

"I'm lucky to find a girl like you." Skid said before he kissed my cheek. I looked at his car and saw Kira there waiting at the back seat. When we got there, she smiled at me.

"Took you guys long enough! What were you doing in there, making out?" She said before me and Skid looked away.

"As I thought." Kira said.

"You didn't have to sit in the back. I would have let you sit in the front with your brother!" I said but Kira put her hand up.

"I chose to sit here. I love my brother and I love who ever my brother dates, unless she's a total bitch and I hate her." Kira said. We all laughed and we started to drive.

…

_Stephanie's POV_

I was quickly getting ready for Sonic to pick me up. Amy did tell me about her experiences about her crush with Sonic, so I can expect him to be late! My parents were out of town so they thought it was healthy to go to this party since the whole Zane thing happened. I'm completely fine! Sonic and my parents are worried over nothing! It's too bad that I had to lose my virginity to that stupid jerk! I'll never forgive him for what he did to me!

I heard my door bell ring I got to the door quickly. I opened it and it but no one was there. There was only a package. It was addressed to me so I opened the package. It was a small present so I opened it and it was a new iPod! I saw that it came from my older brother, so I was happy! I quickly got to the phone and called him.

"Hello?" His voice said.

"Merry Christmas Danny!" I said and he laughed.

"You got my present?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I did. It's sweet! How's Emily?" I asked him.

"She great. We're at her house right now." He said.

"Cool, I'm about to go to a Christmas party with my friends." I said.

"Do you have a boyfriend that going to take you there?" He said.

"Danny! Mind your own business!" I said.

"Mom and Dad already told me what happened. You're lucky that you have a great guy like Sonic." He said. I bit my lip. Just thinking about that night does still bring chills.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. You should meet him! He's a great person and you can act over protective. I don't mind." I said. He laughed and I laughed too. I heard the doorbell again and I knew it was Sonic this time.

"Ok I have to go. Sonic's here to pick me up." I told Danny.

"Talk to you later little sis." Danny said before I hung up. I quickly went to the door and found Sonic looking straight into my eyes.

"Hi." I said and he smiled at me.

"Hey." He said before I invited him into my home. We both sat down on the couch and started to watch some tv. I decided to close my eyes for a bit, but an image came into my head.

…

_Inside Stephanie's Head_

Stephanie was running through a black hallway. She could hear breathing, but she didn't know who it was. Stephanie then felt something grab her. When she was pinned to the wall, she found someone she didn't want to see.

"Miss me?" Zane said as he pinned her wrist harder. Stephanie was silently crying. She didn't want this to happen a third time! Even in her dreams!

"Get away from me!" Stephanie said as Zane chuckled.

"Sonic isn't here to save you." Zane said as he violently kissed Stephanie. He kissed her cheek then her collarbone.

"Stop! Please stop!" Stephanie whimpered. Zane then chuckled darkly and took off her shirt. Before he could finish, Zane's eyes widened and he fell to the floor. Stephanie then see's Sonic and she hugged him.

"Thank you again Sonic." She said while smiling. Sonic didn't say anything. Stephanie then looked at Sonic confused. He then smirked at Stephanie and tackled her to the ground. Sonic started sucking on Stephanie's neck which made her scream in horror.

"Sonic what are you doing!" Stephanie said. She was breathing very hard and she was in a lot of pain.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sonic said grimly. This made Stephanie more scared and she tried to escape. Sonic then fiercely kissed Stephanie, but she pushed him away.

"Sonic, if you loved me, you would stop!" Stephanie said which made Sonic chuckled darkly.

"The thing is…I don't love you." Sonic said before he jumped back onto her.

…

_End of Dream_

"Steph! Wake up!" Sonic said as he shook me. My eyes opened and I saw Sonic's eyes. He looked really worried. I remembered what I just dreamt and I quickly hugged Sonic.

"Stephanie, are you ok?" Sonic said in his normal voice.

"Just say that you love me…even if you don't mean it." I said softly. Sonic looked at me confused but I looked away.

"Just say it!" I said louder.

"I love you." Sonic said which made me kiss him. I tried to make this kiss as soft as possible. The nightmare only made me a bit nervous…I don't know why.

"What is this about Steph?" Sonic said. I faked a smile and got both of us up.

"Nothing, Let's just head to the party." I said trying to avoid the situation.

"Steph…I know something's wrong. I was right to be worried about you. It's about Zane." Sonic said which made me a bit angry.

"It's not about Zane! Just forget about it Sonic!" I said. My emotions are getting out of control for some reason!

"We don't have to go right away. I was always known to be fashionably late to parties." Sonic said as he took my hands.

"I'm sorry. Something is wrong with my emotions. My powers are getting to me." I said. Sonic then led me out of the house to his car.

"Don't worry. The party is going to make you feel better. Trust me, you're going to love my gift." Sonic smirked. I laughed and he sped off. When we arrived, everyone was already in the house.

"Finally you guys came! Now the party can start!" Chelsea said.

_The end of the Christmas chapter! I kinda don't like it since this chapter is sorta unorganized. Please tell me what you think since I was going on and off from the chapter. I promise that I'll make the next chapter even better! Make sure you REVIEW!_


	12. A Sonic Team Christmas Part 2

_A/N – New chapter! I do start school in about 2 weeks so I won't be updating a lot in one time. I'm going to be a freshman so I'm wondering how high school is really like. I should put some of my experiences as some of the chapters._

* * *

The girls quickly went downstairs when they hear Chelsea. They stood in the living room in awe as they took in the decorations. They all smiled and turned to the boys.

"I am so very proud of you guys." Rouge said as all the girls laughed.

"You better! We worked our asses off on all of this!" Knuckles said when he put his arm around Rouge.

"You don't know how much money we spent on all of this?" Silver yelled as everyone laughed.

"Well, it was totally worth it." Blaze said as she kissed Silver's cheek.

"Let's party!" Sonic said as he blasted some tunes. Everyone was freak dancing and the girls were grinding on their boyfriends. Nikki was sitting down on the couch not caring about anything. Matthew sat next to her and put his arm on the couch.

"Aren't you going to dance?" He asked.

"I don't really dance." She said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Me neither, but you look bored." Matthew smirked. Nikki smiled and faced him.

"Yeah, I don't want to stay in this couch all day." Nikki giggled. Matthew let out his hand but Nikki looked at it confused.

"Do you want to dance?" Matthew said as he got my hand. A slow song started to play and some people sat down while couples were dancing.

"Are you sure? You don't have to." Nikki said while blushing.

'Is he seriously doing this to me? My heart is beating like crazy!' Nikki thought.

"Yeah I want to." Matthew said as we both got up. His hand was still on Nikki's so she blushed redder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands went on her hips. They swayed for a while until they got to the beat of the music. They were staring at each other's eyes. His blue eyes were very addicting. Nikki couldn't stop looking. He stopped when the song was over and Nikki went back to reality. She was annoyed, but she knew she had to stop sometime.

'Maybe I'm actually falling for Matthew...but in the end, I would end up hurting him. My secret will ruin the friendship I have…' Nikki thought.

"I had a great time." Matthew said before Zeb pulled him away. I laughed when I saw him yelling at Zeb.

"Me too…" Nikki said quietly. She decided to go upstairs for a few minutes to go to the bathroom. She went upstairs with no one seeing her and went inside. She checked to see if her hair and outfit were fine until she heard a voice.

"What the hell are you doing?" She heard a scowl. She recognized the voice.

"Edgar…" Nikki whispered as Edgar went behind her. His gold eyes turned to a piercing red.

"Answer me or else." He said coldly.

"I'm doing my mission." Nikki said never moving from the mirror. She was only looking at Edgar's reflection.

"It looks like your slacking off and not doing the mission. Jenny will not like this and she will have her revenge." Edgar said going closer to Nikki.

"I'm getting closer to my mission." Nikki lied.

"I know your lying." Edgar growled as he grabbed her shoulders.

"You're starting to be friends with the enemy. Also, you're having an attraction to that guy." Edgar continued. Nikki looked at Edgar in fear. He could do anything he wanted to…

"Just give me some more time…I'll do what you say." Nikki said in defeat.

"I'll give you a month. If you don't succeed, I will reveal your little secret to your friends, especially your little boyfriend. I'll make it so he doesn't want to look at your sorry self." Edgar said grimly. Nikki had small tears forming in her eyes and Edgar chuckled.

"You should have never joined if you were so afraid of us." Edgar glared deeply into Nikki's eyes making her cringe in fear.

"I had nothing else to do…" Nikki said in shame as Edgar left the bathroom. She quickly got out and tried to hide the sadness in her eyes.

"Nikki, are you ok? You've been in there for a while?" Cream said as she was coming upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Nikki said softly as she went back downstairs.

"Guys! Look at the news!" Tails said as he turned up the volume.

"A huge snow storm has just passed through California causing snow to pile up! This is a miracle to everyone in California." The news reporter said.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Zeb said as he opened the door. It was snowing lightly with a blanket of snow covering the neighborhood.

"Wow, it's a Christmas miracle!" Chelsea said as she went to the snow. Everyone went to the snow and started making things and throwing them.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Ace said as she looked at the boys.

"Me too!" Silver said as he looked at the girls. They got in their positions ready for attack.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" All of them said. They started throwing snow balls like there was no tomorrow! It was the guys against the girls and the boys were using their powers to their advantage.

"Hey that's not fair!" Blaze said as she was hit by Silver with his telekinesis.

"Who said we were playing fair?" Silver smirked as he pecked Blaze's lips.

"Shadow, I love you…but you're gonna die!" Amy said as she got a whole bunch of snowballs and all of them hit Shadow. He fell dramatically and closed his eyes.

"Shadow! Did I hurt you?" Amy said looking at him sympathetically.

"Nope." Shadow simply said as he got a cannon and shot a huge snowball at Amy. She got her hammer that appeared out of nowhere and hit the snowball causing it to break.

"Hey! I thought you didn't have your hammer!" Shadow yelled.

"Don't you know that I can make it appear anytime I want?" Amy said as she kissed Shadow's cheek.

"Ah, Skid! Stop, my makeup is dripping!" Lily said. Skid was still throwing snowballs at Lily and eventually she threw one at Skid. He ran up to her and he was spinning her around in circles. Some loves

"Stop!" Lily laughed. Skid stopped spinning Lily and put his hand gently on her cheek. She giggled a bit and leaned closer.

"I love you so much…" Skid said.

"Even if we only dated a few weeks?" Lily giggled.

"Some love is so great, it doesn't matter how long you've been together." Skid said.

"I agree." Lily said as she closed the space. Skid kissed Lily softly and going a little bit fiercer.

"Get a room!" Knuckles said resulting in Rouge slapping the back of his head.

"You're ruining their moment!" She said as she crossed her arms.

"Zeb look out!" Chelsea yelled. Zeb was throwing snowballs at Sonic until he looked back at Chelsea. A snowball landed on his face. Chelsea started laughing until she felt a snowball hit her chest.

"Oh no you didn't!" Chelsea said as she ran to Zeb. They started throwing snowballs all over the place. They were running a lot so they stopped and started breathing hard.

"You…shouldn't…have…done…that…" Zeb chuckled. His chest was going up and down which made Chelsea blush.

"Well…sometimes…you need…a little…fun." Chelsea said. Zeb started running again, but then he slipped on ice.

"Look out Chelsea!" Zeb said. Her eyes widened but she couldn't move. She was too tired. Zeb then crashed on her and he was on top of her.

'His eyes are so pretty…' Chelsea thought. Zeb blinked twice. He quickly got up and helped Chelsea out.

"I'm sorry…" He said then started to walk away.

"Wait, it's my fault. I was the one that shot the first snowball." Chelsea said when she got his wrist.

"Just please…I don't want to get too close." Zeb said as he backed away.

"What's wrong?" Chelsea said while looking worried.

"I'm dangerous. It's wrong to get too close to me." Zeb said as he ran into the house. Chelsea just stood there in shock. Soon, Lily and Iris came to her.

"Chelsea what's wrong?" Iris asked her best friend.

"It's Zeb…" Chelsea said softly.

"You like Zeb? Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"I want to get to know him. I think he's bottling up some feelings…maybe I can get some info off of Harris." Chelsea said.

"I'm not sure…Nikki told me that he likes to keep things to himself." Lily said.

"Well come on! We have to make this day worth it. It is Christmas!" Iris said as Chelsea smiled.

* * *

"Leonta, come here!" Lexi yelled as she got inside. Leonta saw that she had something on her ear so he thought that it was someone on the phone.

"Yeah mom, everything is fine. Leonta is taking care of me, don't worry." Lexi giggled. Leonta then walked into the living room and saw his angel.

"Hey Angel, what do you need?" Leonta asked as he put his arms around Lexi.

"My mom wants to talk to you." Lexi said. Leonta's face turned white and he turned away.

"I'm not sure…" Leonta said letting go of Lexi.

"Don't worry, my mom's easy. It's not my dad." Lexi said as she put the phone on her boyfriend's ear.

"Hello Mrs. Grayhorn." Leonta said.

"Oh please Leonta, call me Laretta." Laretta said as Leonta chuckled.

"Ok…so what did you need?" Leonta asked politely.

"Well, I know that you two are going to be together for a while and you two are going to be alone. I just want you two to be careful and to not do anything that you'll regret." Laretta said. This made Leonta blush.

"Don't worry; I would never hurt your daughter in anyway. My mother taught me my manners." Leonta said.

"From what Lexi says, you act like a true gentleman. Ah, I remember when I was young. You remind me of Lexi's father. I trust you two completely and I hope you don't mind Lexi staying with you while Nemur and I are gone. I don't want my little girl alone in a house." Laretta said.

"No problem. Lexi's safety is my top priority. Call anytime you want." Leonta smiled.

"I don't want to ruin your fun. Lexi needs some time without us. I trust her completely, and her father is a bit protective. I had to convince him to trust her daughter, but you know how a father is with her daughter." Laretta laughed.

"Well, thank you Laretta. I hope that Lexi's father approves of me." Leonta said. Lexi smiled at him and got his arm.

"As long as you don't hurt his daughter but don't worry. We trust you guys." Laretta said.

"Well, I guess you should talk to Lexi. It was nice to finally talk to you. We should meet soon." Leonta said.

"We should. Thanks for taking care of my daughter." Laretta said before Leonta gave the phone to Lexi. Leonta saw his girlfriend finish her conversation with her mother and he got her hand.

"I guess we'll be staying together for a couple of weeks." Lexi said before hiding her face on his shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun." Leonta said. Lexi got his scarf and pulled him closer to her face.

"I love you…" Lexi said. Leonta just looked at her, but then he kissed her. Lexi moaned a bit, but she felt that the kiss had some meaning. Leonta wasn't putting a lot of passion like he always does. Lexi pulled away and looked at Leonta confused.

"Is something wrong? Don't you love me?" Lexi asked.

"I just think that we should go so far…I'm afraid that James will hurt you. If something happens to you…I won't forgive myself. You are the best thing to happen in my life and until James is stopped for good, we can't be together together." Leonta said. Lexi looked away and let go of the scarf. She had tears that were ready to fall.

"I get it…so you don't want to be with me?" Lexi said.

"I do! Lexi, I lo..." Leonta stopped and put his hand on Lexi's face.

"I know what you're trying to say." Lexi smiled. Leonta was leaning in but Lexi stopped him for a second.

"Can we still be together? I don't know what I can do without you. Later, when he's gone, we can be together together." Lexi asked. Leonta inhaled Lexi's sweet scent. He smiled and nodded.

"I don't know what I'll do without you Lexi." Leonta said as he closed the space between each other. This time, both of them poured the love that they kept inside. After a minute they parted since they weren't alone.

"Come on, the rest of the gang is going to wonder where we are." Lexi said as she got up and got Leonta's hand.

"I hope this doesn't change anything." Leonta said.

"Of course not. At school, we just have to be careful with what we do. The play is going to be amazing with you as my Romeo." Lexi giggled as she ran.

* * *

"Sonic, I'm having so much fun!" Stephanie said. Sonic was running at high speed causing all the snow to fly at Stephanie.

"I'm glad. I wonder…is everything ok? You were acting a bit weird." Sonic said as he put an arm around her.

"I don't want to worry you…" Stephanie said.

"I won't get worried. I promise on Knuckles girl dreads!" Sonic said putting his fist on his chest.

"Hey! What the hell Sonic! At least I don't spend an hour fixing my quills!" Knuckles said before going away with Rouge.

"Well…I closed my eyes for a few minutes and I saw Zane…He came and pinned me down…you saved me of course." Stephanie said. Sonic knew that wasn't it.

"Continue." He said softly.

"You suddenly kissed me. Then, you kissed my neck really hard and you were hurting me. You also said that you didn't love me." Stephanie said softly.

"No wonder you told me to say that I love you." Sonic said.

"I know that you don't actually mean it. I have too much history…Zane can kill you Sonic!" Stephanie said really worriedly.

"Steph, I did mean it. I love you a lot. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. Zane can't kill me. I have a whole bunch of friends that have my back. I won't allow him to get to you." Sonic said as he hugged Stephanie. She smiled and they started walking to the house.

"Walk faster! Do you want presents?" Tails yelled as he showed him a neatly wrapped box. The two quickly got in the house and everyone was in a tight circle. Ace, Iris, and Kira were handing out the presents since they're not in a relationship with anyone in the house.

"I have a special gift for you Amy Rose." Shadow said. He got a small box and gave it to Amy. She opened it and gasped.

"You got me a ring?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, well…it's not an engagement ring just to let you know." Shadow smirked.

"I love it!" Amy said as fresh tears went out of her eyes.

"That must have cost a fortune!" Rouge said examining the ring.

"Nah, I know someone who makes this kind of stuff so I got it at a cheap price. It's a 14k pink diamond." Shadow said.

"Well, I got a present for you too. It's not a 14k diamond, but it does have a few diamonds on it." Amy said as she gave Shadow a small box. It was a Gucci black and red watch with diamonds around it.

"Wow! Ames, you're the best!" Shadow said before he kissed Amy. He then blushed because Amy and he weren't officially together.

"I know." Amy smiled in satisfaction.

"You didn't have to get me a present." Lexi told Leonta politely.

"Of course I did. It shows how much I love you." Leonta said as he kissed her cheek. Lexi opened her gift and gasped. She held it up and it was a dark gray key. It looked really fancy and there was an "L" on the front side of the key. On the back, there was a heart.

"You will always hold the key to my heart Alexis Grayhorn." Leonta said as he was helping her put the necklace on.

"I love you!" Lexi said as she tackled Leonta to the ground.

"Love your gift a little too much?" Zeb said as the group laughed. He then turned to Matthew and closed his eyes half way.

"Come on Harris. I know you have a gift for Nikki." Zeb said. Matthew punched his chest and Zeb chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up Zeb." Matthew said as he got a pink wrapped box and gave it to Nikki.

"You got me a gift?" Nikki said surprised.

"Yeah, I know we haven't met long, but you're a nice girl and I think you deserve it." Matthew said as he blushed lightly.

"That's sweet." Nikki whispered as she opened the box. It was a bracelet that had pink jewels and the letter "N" engraved on it. Nikki was surprised because no one had ever given her a gift before. She smiled and hugged Matthew. What Nikki didn't know what that someone was looking from out the window and the figure quickly left.

"Come on Rouge, open your gift." Amy told Rouge. Knuckles is in the kitchen since he didn't want to be embarrassed.

"It's from Knuckles." Rouge smiled. She quickly opened it and gasped. It was a ring with two diamonds and a green gem.

"Isn't that a piece from the Master Emerald?" Tails asked as he examined the ring.

"It is! Where's Knuckles?" Rouge asked quickly noticing that Knuckles wasn't in the room.

"In the kitchen hiding." Selene giggled. Rouge quickly got up and took her ring. She looked around the kitchen and saw Knuckles eating a few cookies.

"Knuckles…" Rouge said quietly. Knuckles turned around and faced her. He looked at her hand and saw the ring on her finger.

"Do you like your gift?" Knuckles smirked. Rouge smiled and hugged him.

"You actually got a piece from the Master Emerald. I didn't think you would do that." Rouge said as she kissed his cheek.

"What's with all the romance? Geez…" Zeb said as everyone laughed.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend." Matthew joked.

"Dude, you don't have one either." Zeb smirked.

"At least I'm not complaining about it." Matthew smirked.

"Come on Sonic, open your gift." Stephanie said. It was a bit box so Sonic was really anxious to know what his gift is. When he opened it his eyes widened.

"You got me an Xbox 360! My own game console! One that I don't have to share with the people I'm forced to be in contact with!" Sonic said as the guys glared at him.

"Hey! We're right here!" Silver said.

"Dude, keep acting like dick and we'll break it." Knuckles said.

"I'm glad you like it Sonic." Stephanie said before Sonic kissed her.

"Here's my gift. I know you'll like it." Stephanie got her present and it opened it.

"You got me a Sonic plushie?" Stephanie laughed. Sonic smirked.

"It's to always be with me, even when I'm not around." Sonic said proudly.

"It's great, I love it." Stephanie said as she put her head on Sonic's shoulder. For about half an hour, the gift exchanging was in place with everyone loving the gifts that they got. When they were done, they started watching Christmas specials.

"Why are we just watching Christmas specials?" Cream asked.

"Because there's nothing else to do." Sonic said. Stephanie was holding her head in pain. She had a slight headache.

"Steph, what's wrong?" Sonic said looking at his girlfriend.

"My head…it hurts." Stephanie said. Sonic held her and Amy got some medicine for Stephanie.

"I'm feeling a little bit better, but I think it's my powers. They've been a little strange lately." Stephanie said. Suddenly a crash was heard outside. Everyone got out quickly and saw a huge robot causing trouble.

"It's the doctor!" Shadow said.

"They were right, he was here!" Tails said as he started flying with his twin tails. Soon, Eggman appeared in front of the gang.

"What's this? You guys are here?" Eggman said surprised.

"Cut the crap Eggman. Why are you here?" Sonic said defensively.

"Why should I tell you? Instead why don't I kill you?" Eggman said as he shot lasers.

"You know those lasers won't kill us doctor." Shadow said while crossing his arms. Eggman then got his claw and grabbed Amy. He then got Stephanie, Nikki, and Lexi.

"What the fuck? Let go of me!" Nikki said.

"Hey! What did I do to you?" Lexi said.

"Egghead! Let us go! It's Christmas!" Amy said. Shadow, Sonic, Matthew, and Leonta got angry.

"Let them go Eggman or we'll force you to let go." Sonic said.

"I'm so scared! Why don't you try hedgehog!" Eggman laughed as he continued to fire lasers at them. One laser actually hit Matthew, but he didn't feel it. More lasers were shot and Sonic and Leonta were hit.

"Leonta! Stop fighting! You're going to get hurt!" Lexi said as she was struggling to get free.

"Dammit! Why the fuck did G.U.N. have to take our stuff away!" Shadow said as he tried to get to Eggman. He jumped to the top of the robot and did a Chaos Spear at the cockpit.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted before the glass broke.

"What the…?" Eggman said before Shadow shot a Chaos Spear at the controls. Soon, the claws were getting loose and the girls got free.

"This isn't the last time you're going to see me!" Eggman said before all the guys hit him and he flew away. Amy, Lexi, and Stephanie went to Shadow, Leonta, and Sonic.

"Are you ok?" Leonta asked as Lexi hugged him.

"I should be the one asking you that. You have a burn mark on your face." Lexi said as she touched the mark.

"It's ok. I'm just glad that you're safe." Leonta said.

"Steph, are you alright?" Sonic said.

"I just wish I used my powers to change the guys emotions…if I did, then we wouldn't be in this mess." Stephanie said.

"Don't worry. We fight Eggman almost every day. It's a daily thing." Sonic said as Stephanie smiled.

"Still, I wonder what's making my powers weak." Stephanie said.

"Shadow!" Amy said before she hugged him.

"At least you're not hurt." Shadow said.

"This is what I'm talking about Shadow." Amy said sadly.

"Fuck Eggman. We have a whole bunch of friends here that can help us take him on. Once Eggman is gone we can have a chance at a real happy life." Shadow said.

"I agree. I don't like this anymore than you do, so…I want to go out with you Shadow." Amy said. Shadow's eyes widened and he smiled.

"O…M…G…Is Shadow actually smiling?" Sonic said before Shadow threw a rock at him.

"OW!" Sonic said. Everyone then threw rocks at him. His faced was faced down into the snow. Stephanie sweat dropped.

"That's the best thing you've ever said to me." Shadow said sweetly as he pulled Amy for a kiss.

"Aww." Everyone said.

"That's not cute! That's disgusting!" Sonic said in the snow as more people threw rocks at him.

"Thanks for trying to help me Matthew." Nikki said without looking at him.

"You're welcome." Matthew said. Nikki then went up to him and kissed his cheek leaving him to blush.

'Why the hell am I blushing! I don't blush! This girl is making me soft…This isn't right. I'll just end up hurting her.' Matthew thought. Nikki was out of sight when he went back to reality. Everyone started to go back to the house. It was getting late and everyone was about to leave until they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Amy said. She went straight to the door and opened it. It was a big box that was neatly wrapped. Amy picked it up and sat it in the middle of the living room.

"It's a present?" Selene asked confused.

"Who does it say it's for?" Kira asked.

"For the Sonic Team members. The people who don't have powers please sit down in a circle and one of the people in the circle must open the box." Amy read.

"Do you think we should trust it?" Tails asked.

"It says that it's anonymous." Amy said.

"Well she should try it!" Lexi said as she sat down. Iris, Ace, Lily, Nikki, Matthew, and Chelsea sat down in a circle.

"Are you sure you guys want to open it?" Tails asked. They all nodded and Lexi opened the box. A red light hit Matthew, a blue light hit Lexi, a white light hit Nikki, a green light hit Chelsea, a yellow light hit Ace, a purple light hit Lily, and a pink light hit Iris. They all went unconscious when the light faded and everyone went to the bodies. A figure was in the window watching and it quickly left with a smile on its face.

* * *

_A/N – Another chapter done! Can anyone guess who the person was in the window when those guys got unconscious? Well, what really happened to those guys are a secret until the next chapter! Check out my new story "Songs Are How I Show Love." I haven't posted a new chapter since I haven't got any reviews for the second chapter. _


	13. Powers!

"Are they ok?" Amy asked very worried. It's been an hour since Ace, Matthew, Iris, Chelsea, Lily, and Nikki became unconscious.

"They're breathing at least. I knew we shouldn't have trusted that box." Tails said as he held Selene's hand.

"Don't worry they're ok." Stephanie smiled. Everyone looked at her confused.

"They're emotions…they feel happy. They'll wake up in a few minutes." Stephanie said. Leonta got Lexi's hand and held it.

"Come on Lexi. Wake up now…" Leonta whispered in her ear. Lexi smiled and snuggled onto Leonta.

"Don't worry Leonta, she'll pull through." Shadow said as he put a hand on Leonta's shoulder.

'I hope Chelsea's ok…' Zeb thought as he stared at Chelsea.

"Lily, come on Angel…you need to wake up." Skid said as he stroked Lily's strawberry blonde hair.

"Don't worry Skid. You heard Stephanie. She's going to wake up soon and then jump into your arms." Kira said which made Skid chuckle. He looked back into Lily's face and saw her eyes fluttering open.

"Lily?" Skid asked.

"Skid…hey…" Lily said. Skid smiled and kissed Lily softly. She then jumped into Skid's arms. Matthew's eyes shot open as he got up quickly.

"What just happened?" Matthew said.

"Lexi opened the mysterious box and a red light hit you then you got unconscious." Zeb smirked.

"Where's Nikki?" Matthew growled.

"Still unconscious." Knuckles said pointing at Nikki. Matthew walked to her and sat down next to her.

"Dude, are you sure you don't like her? You seem pretty close to her." Zeb whispered.

"Yeah I'm sure. I can't get too close to her. She'll just end up getting hurt." Matthew said looking down at Nikki's face. Matthew brushed some of Nikki's hair off of her face and smiled a bit.

"I saw you with Chelsea." Matthew whispered. Zeb looked at Chelsea and closed his eyes.

"I can't get too close to her either. You know about my demon half…if she finds out, then she could possibly be afraid of me or if she gets me angry, I could hurt her." Zeb whispered sadly.

"Trust me…if this is real, she won't be afraid of you." Matthew said.

"Harris, I've known you for a long time, but I don't know if I can believe you." Zeb chuckled.

"Just experiment with it, but you don't have to get too close. She can at least be your friend." Matthew said.

"Maybe Harris…so I should be at her side right now?" Zeb questioned.

"Yes now go! You need a girlfriend." Matthew smirked.

"About that girl next to you. You need to take care of her too." Zeb said. Matthew then looked at Nikki who looked like she was trying to get awake.

"I think I should leave you two alone." Zeb said raising his eyebrows repeatedly. He went to Chelsea and sat next to her with Amy. Nikki opened her eyes and found herself next to Matthew. She blushed and sat up.

"Are you ok?" Matthew asked.

"Yes…" Nikki said shyly and she looked away. She looked around and saw that Iris and Ace were starting to wake up. She smiled a bit when she saw Zeb with Chelsea.

'I guess Zeb has a small crush.' Nikki thought.

"Iris…Ace…your awake!" Lily said happily as the two girls got up.

"What did that box do to us?" Ace said as she held her head.

"I don't know but at least nothing bad happened to us." Iris said. The only one that wasn't awake was Chelsea and everyone was getting worried.

"Steph, how long until Chelsea gets up." Zeb asked her calmly.

"She should be getting up now." Stephanie said. Everyone surrounded Chelsea and started to whisper to each other quietly. Chelsea's eyes fluttered but no one noticed. When she finally opened them, she saw the whole group surrounding her and Zeb really close to her. She started blushing and she smiled.

"Why the hell are you guys surrounding me?" Chelsea said as everyone paid attention to her. They cheered and hugged her.

"We were so worried about you!" Iris said hugging her best friend.

"You were taking too long to wake up!" Lily said.

"The good thing is that I'm awake now." Chelsea said hugging her two best friends. Everyone went back to normal, but Chelsea went to Zeb.

"Hey…" She said shyly.

"Hi." Zeb said while looking down.

"I want to ask you something…why were you by my side?" Chelsea asked as she was blushing.

"Something told me that I had to be next to you." Zeb said. Chelsea smiled and got Zeb's shoulders. She lightly kissed his lips and went to Lily and Iris. Zeb just stood there blushing and he touched his lips lightly.

'So this is what a kiss feels like…' Zeb thought.

"Dude, come on!" Matthew said before he slapped the back of Zeb's head.

"What the fuck was that for?" Zeb said before rubbing his head.

"You were standing there like an idiot. That's the thanks I get for saving you?" Matthew smirked.

"She kissed me…" Zeb said.

"It doesn't mean anything. You were by her side when she was unconscious." Matthew said.

"Yeah your right." Zeb said unsurely. Everyone was sitting down until Lexi went to the kitchen for water. After a minute she was yelling.

"What the fuck?" Lexi yelled before some glass broke.

"What happened?" Rouge asked as everyone ran to the kitchen. They looked and saw that Lexi was making her water float. Her eyes were also a deep blue. Everyone's eyes widened when she turned the water to ice.

"She has powers!" Cream said. Knuckles was picking up the glass until he cut himself.

"Shit! That hurt!" Knuckles said. Lexi's eyes then turned baby blue and suddenly, Knuckles' wound was gone.

"You healed it?" Knuckles said. Lexi gasped as everyone looked at her.

"Do you think it was that box?" Lexi said.

"Let me try!" Lily said. Lily looked at Shadow and she smiled.

"I can read minds!" Lily said.

"You're fucking joking." Shadow said.

"Do you want me to say what you're thinking Shadow?" Lily smirked.

"Go ahead." Shadow said while crossing his arms.

"You think that Amy looks extremely hot and…you know what, I'm going to keep that part a secret." Lily giggled. Amy and Shadow blushed while everyone else laughed.

"Shadow you naughty boy." Sonic joked.

'You shouldn't talk Sonic.' Lily said to Sonic by thought.

"You can talk to people's minds too!" Sonic yelled. Lily smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Hey guys! Check what I can do!" Chelsea said. Everyone went to her and Chelsea started lifting up the sofa and a couple of tables with ease.

"I have super strength! I can turn invisible too!" Chelsea said while disappearing.

"I also have super hearing since I can hear a whole bunch of stuff outside the house." Chelsea said while smiling.

"Dude, now she's stronger than you." Matthew whispered to Zeb. He chuckled and continued to look at her.

"What about you Nikki?" Amy asked politely.

"I can control the elements." Nikki said as she made an air ball. She then made fire and then water appeared from the air.

"Right now, I can't summon earth since we're inside your house and I don't want to destroy it." Nikki said as everyone else laughed.

"Hey guys! I can fly!" Iris said as she flew around the house effortlessly.

"Yay! We're not the only people that can fly!" Tails and Cream said in unison but then they shut their mouths.

"You guys can fly!" Chelsea asked.

"Uh…yeah?" Tails said rubbing the back of his head.

"All of us have powers." Amy said.

"They're not lying." Iris said.

"How do you know?" Lily asked Iris.

"I can detect lies. They're being 100% truthful." Iris smiled.

_'Great…now I can't lie anymore! Iris will figure me out if I'm near her…I don't want to hurt the poor girl. I don't want to hurt anyone…'_ Nikki thought before turning away.

"Wait a sec, what about me? I got hit by a light too." Ace said.

"Concentrate. Maybe something will happen." Zeb said. Ace closed her eyes and everyone gasped.

"What! What happened?" Ace said loudly.

"You duplicated!" Shadow said surprised. Ace looked next to her and found another one of herself.

"Awesome!" Both Ace's said before high-fiving each other.

"I think I can sense other people's presence because I can sense where you guys are even when I'm not looking." Ace said before closing her eyes. She pointed out where everyone was and everyone was surprised. Ace went back to normal before everyone turned to Matthew.

"What power do you have Matthew?" Nikki asked.

"Chaos Powers." Matthew said calmly.

"Just like Shadow?" Tails said. Everyone looked at Tails like he was crazy but Shadow didn't mind.

"Yeah, basically I have super speed and I have chaos powers." Shadow said calmly.

"I have super strength!" Knuckles said as he grabbed Ace and Chelsea and picked them up.

"Knuckles! Put me down!" Chelsea said. She punched him and he fell down.

"What the fuck was that for?" Knuckles said.

"Don't you know not to manhandle a lady?" Ace said. Knuckles huffed and stood next to Rouge.

"I have super speed!" Sonic said before running all around the house.

"That makes two of us." Kira said before running with Sonic.

"I can control people's emotions." Stephanie said.

"I can run almost as fast as Sonic and Shadow but I have a really big mallet that can possibly kill you." Amy said with an innocent smile.

"Innocent my ass." Sonic mumbled before Amy slapped the back of his head.

"I'm super smart." Tails said.

"If you're so smart, what's the square root of 2 million?" Skid smirked.

"1414.21356." Tails said making Skid chuckle.

"That's awesome." He said before giving Tails the GH.

"I can fly and I have amazing spy skills." Rouge said.

"Hey! I can fly too!" Knuckles said before he hit the wall trying to fly.

"Don't you know not to fly in the house?" Rouge said before shaking her head.

"I can control fire and Silver has telekinesis." Blaze said before both of them showed their powers.

"For the people who don't know, I can see the future while I'm sleeping." Selene said.

"I can control electricity." Skid said before making a ball. Leonta grabbed Lexi and spun her around.

"I guess both of us have the same power." Leonta smirked.

"You're kidding, right?" Lexi said.

"Nope, and I can fight really well." Leonta said.

"I can control darkness. And I have my little friend, Dark Slasher." Zeb said before taking out his sword. Lexi then looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight.

"How the hell is it already midnight?" Lexi said.

"I don't know, but I guess we have to go home. My parents are going to kill me if I don't get home soon." Iris said.

"Yeah me too. You guys are really lucky you don't have to be bossed around by parents." Ace said.

"Uh….ok?" Knuckles said.

"Thanks for everything guys!" Lexi said with a cheerful smile as Amy closed the door. The team looked at each other before sighing.

"I'm so glad we don't have to keep this secret anymore." Blaze said.

"Tell me about it. Now I have competition. And it's a girl!" Sonic said.

"I think we should get to sleep. New Years is coming soon!" Cream said happily.

"Then we have to go back to school…" Knuckles said.

"That is really going to be exhausting." Amy said before holding Shadow's arm.

"Is it cool if we crash here?" Silver said.

"You guys have a house?" Rouge smirked.

"Yeah but most of us have girlfriends that live in this very house." Knuckles said.

"Besides Sonic and Tails." Shadow said before the two huffed.

"Well then, let's go." Amy said before pulling Shadow upstairs. Everyone else was in their rooms with their girlfriends, but Sonic and Tails slept downstairs. Shadow and Amy were the only ones awake.

"Amy, you're going to have to sleep sometime." Shadow whispered.

"But I don't want to…" Amy said before playing with Shadow's chest fur.

"These aren't exactly soundproof walls." Shadow chuckled.

"You're really perverted aren't you?" Amy joked.

"Only around you." Shadow smirked.

"Weirdo." Amy said before turning away from him. Shadow came closer and kissed her cheek. His lips were cold so it sent chills to Amy's face. She turned to face him and she kissed him softly. The kiss started slow at first, but every second that went by only made it fiercer.

"You do look really sexy." Amy purred.

"So do you, but I look better." Shadow chuckled.

"Jerk." Amy whispered before kissing him again. Shadow pulled away after a few seconds.

"Let's go someplace with a little more privacy." Shadow said. Shadow then closed his eyes and soon enough, they were in his bedroom.

"You can chaos control without an emerald?" Amy said.

"This is the first time I've ever done it." Shadow said before Amy came on top of him. She slowly took off his jacket and Shadow leaned closer to kiss her.

"Should we?" Amy whispered.

_A/N – This is a lemon! For the people who don't like lemons should stop reading this chapter right now!_

* * *

"Do you want to?" Shadow said looking deep into her eyes. Amy didn't reply. All she did was kiss Shadow and put her hands under his shirt. Shadow took it off and held Amy securely in his arms. He gave her butterfly kisses on her face and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Amy kicked her boots off but quickly covered her breasts. Her bra was showing so she blushed. Shadow slowly got her arms and revealed the breasts that were hidden. Shadow was surprised at how big Amy's breasts were. He unclipped her bra and it dropped slowly.

"Beautiful." Shadow said before cupping one of them started to suck. Amy winced and moaned. They turned over so that Amy was on the bottom. Shadow was kneading Amy's breasts and soon enough, he started to suck on the other one.

"Shadow…" Amy moaned. Shadow then kissed down her stomach and looked at the stockings she had.

"Do you want me to take it off or rip if off?" Shadow smirked.

"Dude, I paid good money for it." Amy breathed out.

"Ok then." Shadow said as he carefully took off her stockings. He even took off her skirt.

"Shadow…you don't know how crazy you're making me!" Amy said.

"Good, then let's make you even crazier." Shadow said before he ripped off Amy's panties. Amy gasped and tried to cover herself up.

"Do you trust me?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, I do…I'm sorry, it's my first time." Amy said. She slowly released her hands and Shadow spread her legs.

"It's my first time too." He said before he started to lick Amy's flower. Amy yelped before she relaxed in Shadow's bed. He was licking her slowly which made Amy moan even more.

"Shadow…faster…" Amy panted.

"Are you sure?" Shadow stopped.

"Don't stop!" Amy said before Shadow went back to licking her.

"Mmm…Shadow…" Amy moaned. Shadow then licked even faster and his tongue was going deeper into Amy's core. Amy started to pant faster and she moaned louder.

"Shadow…I'm going to…" Amy panted. Shadow smirked at Amy's whimpering and licked one last time before Amy had her orgasm. Shadow swallowed all of it and got up and laid on top of Amy. She was sweating but Shadow didn't care.

"You taste extremely sweet…like strawberries." Shadow smirked.

"I'm just wondering what you taste like." Amy smirked before the two started making out. Soon enough, Amy got on top of Shadow and started to kiss down Shadow's chest.

"I guess it's your turn Rose." Shadow said while Amy was unbuckling Shadow's pants.

"I love you." Amy said before she took out Shadow's erected length. Amy's eyes widened when she saw how big Shadow was.

"Wow…you're so big." Amy gasped. Shadow grunted when Amy started to lick Shadow's tip. Amy then started to suck the whole thing.

"Amy…fuck, how are you so good at this?" Shadow grunted.

"I told you, it's my first time." Amy smirked before continuing. After a few minutes, Shadow eventually came into Amy's mouth. Amy swallowed all of it and she moaned.

"You taste sweet too." Amy said before they started to make out again.

"Are you sure you want this?" Shadow asked softly before putting his hands on Amy's face.

"Yes…I want you inside me Shadow." Amy said.

"I don't want you to get pregnant so I'll get one of Knuckles' condoms." Shadow chuckled. When Shadow got the condom on, Amy closed her eyes.

"Ok, I'm ready." Amy said as Shadow positioned himself.

"Amy, I'm not going to lie to you. This is going to hurt for a while." Shadow said. He thrust himself inside and Amy screamed. Shadow kissed Amy for a while until she felt comfortable.

"Ahh…Shadow…it hurts…" Amy said when Shadow broke her wall.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon." Shadow said. Amy's whimpered before she started to moan.

"Shadow…I'm going to…" Amy yelled.

"Me too Amy…" Shadow semi-yelled. Both Shadow and Amy came and both of them laid on the bed.

"I love you Shadow." Amy said as she put her head on Shadow's chest.

"I love you too Rose." Shadow said as he put his arm around Amy. They put their clothes on quickly and Shadow chaos controlled back to Amy's room. Amy was extremely exhausted. She fell asleep with Shadow already asleep. Both of them dreaming about each other and their future.

* * *

_A/N – THE END! Nah just kidding. It's been a while since I updated, but I had school. I am loving high school! I don't how long I am going to update, but I hope it's soon! Here's something I'm going to do. Review which couple you want to see more and PM any story ideas you readers have. I will choose which ideas were the best and I will use them in the story! This will probably last for 2-3 weeks so get your ideas in soon!_


	14. What Are They Planning?

_A/N – Hello my fellow readers! Wow, it's been awhile since I've updated but now I have returned with, yet another, chapter to the story. I'm sorry to have to say that I am not doing the New Year's chapter since I have major writers block on it. I appreciate the feedback you guys have been giving me and it's only getting me better! I should be studying, but I love you guys so much that I wanted to type the chapter! Tehee, I guess I should stop talking and you guys should read._

* * *

"I can't believe I have to do this…" Nikki mumbled. She was walking silently through the dark hallway. It was very hard to see since she also had a dark cloak on. She saw the door she wanted and slowly opened. Jenny was standing there with killing eyes.

"You're a traitor!" Jenny said before she grabbed Nikki's shoulders and pinned her to the wall.

"I didn't do anything!" Nikki said frightened.

"Don't give me that shit. Edgar told me everything." Jenny whispered grimly. Nikki silently gulped as she waited for Jenny. She eventually let go of her but quickly slapped her.

"Now that you've completely disobeyed orders, you going to do your mission or else your precious friends are going to know your secret and we're going to kill them. Especially Harris…He dies slowly since we're also going to kill you!" Jenny said which brought tears to her eyes. Nikki felt incredibly weak since she didn't like crying, but she simply nodded. She ran out the room and hid behind the door as a figure with gold eyes walked closer to Jenny.

"Do you think she got the message?" The dark voice said.

"I don't know. Either she will follow orders and not die or she'll tell her friends and they all get killed. Decisions decisions." Jenny said before she sat in the table.

"Do you want me to investigate more into it?" The voice said.

"Do whatever you want James. As long as you're all mine, I don't give a fuck about what you do." Jenny smirked. James then came and kissed her slowly before walking out the room. Nikki quickly ran away but soon enough, she ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Nikki said while rubbing her head.

"Nikki?" A voice said. Nikki looked up and found Matthew reaching his hand out to her.

"Matthew? I wonder why I keep running into to you." Nikki said. Matthew looked at Nikki's face but Nikki quickly turned away to hide the mark.

"Why is your cheek really red?" Matthew said.

"I just burned myself…nothing major." Nikki said swiftly.

"Are you sure? That doesn't look like a burn." Matthew said before trying to touch Nikki's cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go…" Nikki said before leaving Matthew clueless. She looked at the time and it was 7 a.m.

"Great, now I only have half an hour to get ready for school." Nikki mumbled to herself. She quickly thought of the events that currently happened. She thought of Matthew the most and it made her eyes water a bit.

"Why does he make me cry? It's not like I have feelings for him…" Nikki said sadly before arriving home. She got ready and ate a quick breakfast. She arrived at school with a few minutes to spare and saw the group at the door.

'I don't want to kill them…it's not right. They're nice people and I've actually grown attached to them.' Nikki thought. She walked to her first period and thought about how she was going to get herself out of this situation.

* * *

"I wonder where Silver is?" Blaze said as she was walking down the hallway. She was remembering how to get to Art until she heard a familiar voice.

"Silver, you're so funny! Thanks for helping out." A voice said. Blaze growled when she recognized the voice.

"Jamie…that bitch…" Blaze said. She walked a little faster and found Silver painting a banner with Jamie.

"Hey guys." Blaze said as she gave a fake smile to Jamie.

"Hey Blaze, sorry I didn't tell you before…I forgot that I had to help out Jamie today." Silver said.

"It's ok." Blaze said before giving Silver a kiss.

"If you don't mind ladies, I need to wash this paint off." Silver said before going to the bathroom.

"What the hell do you want with Silver?" Blaze growled.

"All I want is for him to be mine." Jamie smirked.

"There's no way Silver will fall for a girl like you." Blaze said.

"Then watch…I bet that for the next few days, Silver is going to be closer to me and away from you." Jamie said while crossing her arms.

"Fine, but if I win, you have to stay away from Silver." Blaze said.

"And if I win, I get to have Silver and you have to stay away from him." Jamie said. They were both giving each other death glares until Silver came back.

"Did anything happen?" Silver said confused.

"Nothing happened sweetie. Maybe now we can do our project." Blaze said as she got Silver's arm.

"Sure Blaze." He saw before kissing her cheek. When Silver wasn't looking, she smirked at Jamie causing her to growl.

* * *

"Hey Steph, are you feeling better today?" Sonic said to his girlfriend. They were walking hand to hand to homeroom.

"Yeah I am. Thanks for asking." Stephanie said.

"I was thinking of trying out for track. Do you do any sports?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, does a simple emotion changer do sports? It's easy for you since you have powers." Stephanie laughed.

"True, but you can always be my little cheerleader." Sonic smirked.

"Sonic, I love you but if you ever say that again, I'll kill you." Stephanie said. Sonic jumped and quickly ran away. Stephanie giggled and walked into her homeroom. She sat down in her normal seat until someone came and sat next to her.

"Hey Steph." Zane said while moving closer.

"What the hell do you want?" Stephanie said darkly.

"I felt bad that we couldn't finish our perfect night the other day." Zane smirked.

"Shut the fuck up. That wasn't perfect, that was rape." Stephanie said.

"Let me tell you something. That blue hedgehog of yours got himself into my list and if you don't listen to what I say, you know what's going to happen to him." Zane said grimly.

"I'm not afraid of you." Stephanie said calmly.

"Then wait…you'll see exactly how serious I am." Zane said before moving away.

'Oh no…what have I done? Sonic is going to get hurt if I don't do something…' Stephanie thought. When 2nd period started, Stephanie couldn't focus at all. She kept glancing at Zane. She felt his emotions and they were serious. Stephanie bit her lip as she did her work.

'What should I do? Should I talk to Amy about this? Maybe the guys might know what to do.' Stephanie thought.

* * *

"Yo Shad!" Sonic yelled as he walked into the classroom.

"Dude, don't call me Shad." Shadow said before giving Sonic the GH. Silver, Knuckles, and Tails followed. They all sat down and started talking until the intercom beeped.

"Attention Students, the football, basketball, and track teams are looking for new members. If you are interesting in trying out, then tryouts are on Wednesday." The principal said through the intercom. All the students then started to converse again and the guys were looking at each other.

"We should totally try out." Knuckles said.

"I'm definitely trying out for track." Sonic said.

"I'm trying out for football and Shadow is trying out with me." Knuckles said.

"Why should I try out?" Shadow protested.

"Because chicks dig it and Amy will love you even more for being the football star." Knuckles said. Shadow's eyes lit up and he had a devious smirk.

"Ok I'm in. What about you Silver?" Shadow asked.

"I think basketball is good since I can jump high. The powers can probably help." Silver said.

"I am not trying out for any sports." Tails said.

"Aww why not?" Sonic asked.

"Because I'm weak. I'm the brains of the team and I don't want my IQ to go down." Tails chuckled.

"You have a point. Well I already know we're going to get in. There is no one that's stronger than Shadow and I." Knuckles said as he put his arm around Shadow.

"Get the fuck off me!" Shadow said while shoving Knuckles' arm.

"Don't think that you'll get in the football team that easily." James said while smirking.

"Who the hell are you?" Sonic said glaring at him.

"That's none of your business." James said before walking around the five guys.

"Are you on the football team?" Tails asked.

"Of course I am. Just a little heads up, I won't be going easy on you." James said while looking at Shadow. Shadow growled and James left.

"I don't know about that guy. He doesn't look right." Silver said.

"We need to keep our guard up. We can't have ourselves vulnerable." Shadow said.

"Do you guys really think that Eggman is the problem? If I can remember, G.U.N. didn't state who was actually terrorizing the school." Tails said.

"Eggman's smart, but he's not that smart. There's no way he would be the one that's trying to take over this school." Sonic said.

"Hmm…then we're just going to have to be careful. Anyone could know who we are and they could try to stop us." Knuckles said. Shadow then started to get his stuff for the class, but then he noticed he forgot something.

"Fuck, I forgot my notebook. I'll be right back." Shadow said before leaving his seat. The teacher allowed him to get the notebook and he walked to his locker. His locker was close to Amy's so he was hoping that he would meet her there.

**_Amy's Locker_**

'Hmm…I feel like I'm forgetting something.' Amy thought as she went through her locker. She didn't want her teacher to think she was skipping…

"Ah, found it!" Amy cheered. She put her textbook in her book bag. She closed her locker and was going to be on her way, until someone went in front of her. What Amy didn't know was that this was James.

"Hi…" Amy said awkwardly.

"Hey." James smirked.

"I don't have time to talk; I have to get to class." Amy said trying to get away from the hedgehog.

"What's the rush? Can't we stay here a little while?" James said. He was getting closer to Amy causing her to put her back to the lockers. James heard footsteps which made him smirk even bigger. He quickly put his lips on Amy's and Amy's eyes widened. For some reason, her eyes shut and she put her arms around James.

'What the hell? I can't control myself!' Amy thought. She tried to break free, but she couldn't move.

"What the fuck is going on?" Shadow yelled before punching James off of Amy.

"What do you think? You just interrupted our moment." James chuckled. Shadow growled until James mysteriously disappeared. Shadow didn't care at the moment he turned to Amy with hurt eyes.

"How could you?" Shadow said. He turned around, not facing Amy at all.

"He was controlling me…I couldn't do anything!" Amy pleads. Shadow's mind kept repeating the scene that just happened and he wasn't thinking straight. All he saw was Amy kissing James.

"Amy…I'm sorry. I love you, but I can't date someone who's unfaithful." Shadow said. Both their hearts were crushed and Amy had tears in her eyes. Before she could say anything, Shadow sped off.

"Why did I do to deserve this?" Amy said sadly. She quickly went back to class and sat next to all the girls. Fortunately, all the girls had the same class together, but they were worried about Amy when she came in the room. The class went outside, and the girls went away from the group. Amy then started crying which caused everyone else to become worried.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Cream said as she got her best friend's arm.

"S-Shadow broke u-up w-with me…" Amy said. All the girls gasped and looked at each other.

"That guy is in love with you Amy! Why did he break up with you?" Rouge said.

"There was this guy who came to my locker. Out of nowhere, he kissed me and it was like I couldn't control myself. My arms went around his neck and I couldn't move. Shadow came and saw this, but he didn't see the part where the guy kissed me." Amy explained. Lexi thought for a moment before she realized who this person is.

"His name is James…" Lexi said. All the girls then faced her.

"You know him Lexi?" Chelsea asked.

"Unfortunately I do. He and Leonta have history together and Leonta doesn't like him at all. He did the same trick to me while we were rehearsing the play." Lexi said. Fresh tears went out and Amy cried even more.

"I love Shadow...on Christmas, we had sex." Amy confessed.

"This isn't fair. We have to try to convince Shadow that Amy was the victim and that she was innocent." Iris said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Amy said while wiping her eyes.

"Just leave it to us." Iris smiled.

**_Somewhere Else…_**

"Master, the mission was successful." James said as he bowed to Jenny.

"That's my boy." Jenny said before kissing him. When they stopped Jenny smirked.

"I will have Kouta and Markus to help. Zane already has his plan in action." James said.

"Perfect. I hope this plan of yours turns out good. I expect results soon so we can make our attack." Jenny said. Edgar then walked into the room and looked at the two.

"We should be getting to class you two. We're supposed to be in hiding." Edgar said before leaving.

"Come with me James, we have work to do. We have a couple to break." Jenny said. 6 hours have passes and it was 7. Jenny and James were sneaking around in the streets until they were at their destination.

"Are you sure that his parents aren't home?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, positive." James said. The two climbed a tree to the nearest window and found their targets.

"Leonta, where's the towels?" Lexi said. Jenny and James smirked before Leonta came next to Lexi.

"There in the closet that's just outside the hallway." Leonta said. Lexi went there and Jenny nodded at James. He closed his eyes and Lexi suddenly went back to the room. Leonta looked at her confused then Lexi suddenly put her arms around Leonta.

"What's happening?" Lexi asked. James then looked at Leonta and Leonta suddenly kissed Lexi. Lexi's eyes widened but she gave in the kiss and Leonta put his arms around Lexi's waist, but Lexi blushed since she was only wearing a silk robe. Leonta lifted Lexi so that her legs wrapped around him. They continued to make out until Leonta accidently tripped and the two landed on the bed. They blushed when their faces were centimeters away, but Leonta realized what they were doing.

"Do you want to?" Leonta asked. Lexi smiled and nodded. That was when Jenny and James jumped off the tree and ran away.

"Mission accomplished." Jenny smirked.

"Not that I'm questioning your plan, but how do you know that this is going to work?" James asked.

"I made sure there weren't any condoms in there." Jenny chuckled.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

Lexi woke up the next morning realizing that it was time to get ready for school. She looked at herself and found that she wasn't wearing any clothes.

'What happened last night?" Lexi thought. Memories of last night came to her mind as she sighed.

'Oh yeah…my first time…and we didn't use a condom. I hope I don't get pregnant.' Lexi thought before Leonta woke up.

"Hey Angel." Leonta said before kissing her forehead.

"Last night…" Lexi said before blushing.

"I didn't pressure you…right?" Leonta asked.

"No! That's not it." Lexi said thinking that Leonta had the wrong idea. Lexi continued.

"It was amazing. It was my first time…" Lexi said softly.

"It was my first time too. I'm glad that I got to spend it with you." Leonta said.

"Come on, we have to get ready for school." Lexi said.

* * *

**_At School_**

"Are you sure about this Chelsea?" Iris asked her friend. Chelsea and Iris were currently spying on Zeb and Matthew. They were walking to school and Chelsea had a determined face.

"Of course I'm sure! I'm going to figure this guy out. He's hiding something and I'm going to find out." Chelsea said.

"What if it's none of your business?" Iris asked.

"That's why I'm going to get closer to him." Chelsea said. The two girls walked closer to the boys until they heard a voice.

"Chelsea! Iris!" Cream yelled. Stephanie and Lily followed. The guys turned around and found the girls making Chelsea sigh.

"Hey girls, we didn't see you there." Zeb chuckled.

"Might as well walk together to school." Lily smiled. Chelsea had no choice but to go with it, but she remembered that they had the same first period so she smirked.

"We need your help." Iris told the boys.

"Why? Did something happen?" Matthew asked.

"This guy named James kissed Amy and Shadow saw it at the wrong time. They broke up and we need your help to make them get back together!" Lily said.

"Don't worry; just leave it to us dudes." Zeb chuckled. Chelsea sighed happily in her head.

'How come Zeb suddenly looks hot?' Chelsea thought. When they got to school, the first bell rang signaling them to go to first period. Chelsea and Zeb walked together, but they didn't speak.

'Say something! She's going to think your ignoring her!' Zeb thought.

"So…how did you sleep?" Zeb asked.

"Good…" Chelsea said. The moment became awkward until Chelsea tripped. She was about to fall to the floor until Zeb caught her. When Chelsea opened her eyes, she found herself inches away from Zeb's face. The two blushed and looked into each other's eyes.

"Yes! It's working!" Chelsea mentally cheered.

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled before lightly kissing him. Chelsea chuckled when she saw Zeb's face.

"Why do you do that?" Zeb said while blushing.

"I thank guys by kissing them on the cheek, but you're the exception." Chelsea said. They got to their class and they sat next to each other since the teacher put them together. Chelsea jumped when she felt her phone vibrate. When the teacher wasn't looking, she checked.

**_Second period is off because of the freshmen. That is when we get Shad and Ames back together. Meet us in the courtyard. ;) – Rouge_**

Chelsea showed Zeb the text and they waited anxiously for the bell to ring. After half an hour, the bell rang and the two rushed to the courtyard and found the whole gang minus Shadow and Amy.

"I texted the two saying to come here. All we have to do is just hide until they settle this. If it doesn't work, Lexi and Leonta try to convince the two since you guys know James more than all of us." Rouge said as everyone nodded.

They heard the door open and they quickly hid. Amy came but looked confused when no one was around. Shadow then walked into the doors and found Amy all alone.

"This was a set up." Shadow said coldly.

"They did this for a reason." Amy said.

"How do I know that you didn't kiss him?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow, I've been your best friend way before we started dating so you know who I am. I'm not that type of person!" Amy yelled.

"You don't have the proof." Shadow said.

"WE'RE PROOF!" Leonta and Lexi yelled. Everyone looked at them confused as the two walked towards the broken couple.

"James is a bad person and you shouldn't trust him." Leonta said pushing Shadow closer to Amy.

"Shadow, James has the power to control people. He was controlling Amy to kiss him when you were trying to find Amy." Lexi said pushing Amy to go closer to Shadow.

"The whole thing was to break you two up and for your to go against each other!" Lexi and Leonta said in unison. Shadow and Amy looked into each other's eyes and Shadow hugged Amy.

"I'm sorry…" Shadow said. Amy punched Shadow's arm.

"What was that for?" Shadow asked.

"You didn't believe me!" Amy said before the two kissed.

"Aww…" The gang said.

"Can all the lovey dovey stuff be over already?" Tails said.

"I'm with Tails." Sonic said. Everyone then threw rocks at Tails and Sonic but then they started laughing.

"Ah…halfway down the year. It really feels like the year is going by fast." Skid said.

"None of us are seniors so we get to see each other again." Kira said.

"Fuck! I just remembered!" Leonta said. Everyone then looked at him.

"I told two of my friends that I was going to them us to bring them here." Leonta continued.

"Then let's find them!" Knuckles said as the gang ran behind Leonta.

* * *

_A/N – End of Chapter! We'll see the last two characters of this story in the next chapter. These are my characters and they were originally going to be in the beginning of the story, but I've decided to put them here. I feel sad that the story is getting closer and closer to ending, but who knows what could happen!_


	15. Leonta and Lexi's Surprise

The gang was following Leonta and eventually they found a girl who was staring out of the window.

"Hey Alaina! Sorry I'm late." Leonta said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's ok. I just got here. I didn't wait too long." Alaina smiled. All the girls smiled at Alaina. She was extremely cute and she had a French-American accent. Alaina was a black cat with crystal blue eyes. Her black hair went down a little over her shoulders and she had a bang cover her left eye. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that went over her shoulders and a long white tank top with black starts around it. Alaina was also wearing black skinny jeans and black converse. To top it off, she had a black barrette.

"Wow, you're so cute!" Iris said.

"Thanks." Alaina said as she blushed.

"Come on, we still have one more person to pick up." Leonta said. They started walking and ended up in the auditorium. A black hedgehog was listening to music until he noticed Leonta.

"Hey Leonta, long time no see." The hedgehog said.

"Demitri! Ha, yeah it has been a while." Leonta said. Demetri had dark hair that stopped down his neck and he had bangs in front of his face. One of his bangs goes down his right eye. His eyes were golden yellow and he was wearing a red shirt with a white feather design on the shirt. He had dark jeans with black Vans.

"Now that you two are here, we can finally introduce the whole gang." Lexi said. They all introduced each other and it did take a while since there were so many people.

"You guys are a big group." Alaina said.

"I think it's pretty cool." Demitri said. Alaina giggled and Demitri blushed.

"Do you guys have powers?" Silver asked.

"I can control fire and water." Alaina said.

"I can basically have dark shadow powers. They're more effective in the dark so that's the only weakness." Demitri chuckled.

"That's cool. We have powers too." Sonic said. Suddenly Tails' cell phone rang and he picked it up. Everyone was confused since he was saying stuff like "Yeah" "OK" "That's great" and "We'll meet you there". He hung up and he turned to everyone.

"We have to go home." Tails said.

"But what about class?" Amy asked.

"Does that matter?" Knuckles chuckled.

"We're covered. You guys want to come?" Tails said to the non-official Sonic Team members."

"Sure." They said in unison. They made it home as quickly as possible and found cars around the guy's house.

"GUN is here?" Rouge asked.

"What the hell do they want?" Shadow asked as he held Amy's hand.

"I don't know. They said it was important to meet us at one of the houses ASAP." Tails said. They opened the door and found Mina and a whole bunch of agents around the living room.

"Ah, I see you found the other GUN agents." Mina smiled and the Sonic Team looked at them wide eyed.

"What the fuck? You didn't tell us you were GUN agents?" Shadow yelled.

"Didn't ask." Leonta smirked.

"Well that's a knee slapper." Sonic said.

"I bet us girls are the only ones that aren't GUN agents." Lexi said as the other girls nodded and pouted.

"Us too!" Zeb, Matthew, and Skid said.

"Well it doesn't matter because we're making you guys GUN agents." Mina cheered.

"Are we really up to that?" Chelsea asked.

"Of course you are! You guys have powers now so I know you guys will be awesome agents." Mina said.

"How the hell does she know we have powers now?" Kira whispered to Knuckles.

"They're spies. They can do anything." Knuckles whispered back.

"Well the real reason why we brought you guys here was because we won't be bothering you anymore. You can have your stuff back and we trust you completely." Mina said. The agents gave their stuff back and they all cheered.

"I feel like Eggman isn't the real problem in this investigation so keep your guard up." Mina said.

"I feel the same. If he was really doing something, it would be completely obvious. Eggman's not the person to make very good plans." Tails said.

"It sounds like something more devious is coming our way." Shadow replied.

"Well, I hope you find out what it is and take care of it. Please report regularly and I'll see you very soon." Everyone nodded as Mina and the rest of the G.U.N. agents left.

"Wow…" Iris said.

"We're agents!" Zeb laughed. Lexi laughed but suddenly she felt sick.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I use your bathroom." Lexi said in a raspy voice.

"Uh sure, it's upstairs next to Sonic's room. You'll know where his room is." Tails said. Lexi quickly went upstairs and found a sign that said 'SONIC'S ROOM" in big lights. She chuckled before running to the bathroom, locking the door, and throwing up in the toilet.

"What's wrong with me? I didn't eat anything unusual." Lexi whispered. She threw up again and felt her stomach.

'Don't tell me…' Lexi thought. She flushed the toilet, washed her mouth and ate a mint. She needed the girls right now. Lexi casually walked down the stairs and said,

"Hey guys, I forgot…I have to go to the store quickly. Any of the girls want to come?" Lexi tried to smile.

"I kinda wanted the rest of the afternoon with my girlfriend, but I guess that's not happening." Skid said before munching on some chocolate.

* * *

"Lexi, so what exactly are we getting?" Rouge asked.

"I need a...pregnancy test." Lexi whispered. All of the girls gasped.

"You might be pregnant! But how?" Amy asked.

"A few days ago, out of nowhere, me and Leonta had sex. We weren't thinking straight…all we were thinking about was making each other happy…we didn't think that we needed a condom…" Lexi said while tears went down her cheeks.

"It's ok…accidents happen." Cream said.

"The bad thing is that it's only your junior year…" Kira said.

"What are you going to do if you're actually pregnant?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm keeping the baby. There's no way I'm aborting it or giving it up for adoption." Lexi said.

"Well let's quickly go get a pregnancy test." Rouge said. The girls hurried and went to the nearest store. Lexi felt so embarrassed when she paid for the pregnancy test. She was just hoping that she wasn't pregnant so she can continue her happy life with Leonta and have their first child when they were married.

"Are you afraid?" Iris asked.

"Very…" Lexi said as she faced the pregnancy test. They were currently in the Lexi's house and they were outside of the bathroom. Lexi did her business and went out to wait for her results.

"This is taking too long!" Lexi said.

"Lexi calm down. It's only been a minute. The test says that it'll say the results after 3 minutes." Lily said.

"If it is positive…I don't know how Leonta will take it. There's a chance of him leaving me…and the baby…" Lexi cried.

"There is no way Leonta will leave you and the baby alone. He's too sweet to do that and he loves you." Stephanie said. Nikki was witnessing everything that was happening and she felt bad since she knows that this is part of Jenny's plan.

'Maybe there's a chance that this plan will fail and Leonta won't leave Lexi.' Nikki thought. Everyone's thoughts were interrupted by the beeping of the pregnancy test and Lexi picked it up. She gasped when she looked at it.

"It's…positive." Lexi whispered. All the girls tried to comfort her, but it was all in vain. She put a hand on her stomach and hoped that the baby will be happy and healthy when it was born.

"I have to go back to Leonta's house. I'll just text Leonta to come home whenever he wants…" Lexi said. She decided to walk there since it gave her time to think. How was she going to take care of the child if it was only her junior year? Will her parents kill her for getting pregnant? Will Leonta leave her and the baby alone?

"This is all my fault…I could have prevented this. It takes two to make a baby." Lexi whispered. When she arrived home, she laid on the couch but quickly felt hungry.

"I bet you're hungry." Lexi said while rubbing her stomach.

"Maybe Leonta won't mind if I eat all of his granola bars." Lexi said as she got the whole box and turned on the TV. She looked at the time and it was 5 pm. She quickly texted Leonta but he soon called her.

"Lexi, are you alright? You're starting to worry me a bit." Leonta said.

"It's nothing…I just want you to have fun." Lexi said trying to sound like she was ok.

"I don't believe you." Leonta said.

"Please…nothing is wrong…" Lexi begged.

"I'm coming home. Something is wrong and I don't want you to suffer Angel." Leonta said before he hung up.

"I'm going to have to suffer for the next 9 months." Lexi said. Lexi waited for Leonta to come home and she was thinking on how she was going to tell him about her pregnancy.

"Leonta guess what? We're going to be parents! No…that doesn't sound good…" Lexi said to herself. She heard footsteps and braced herself. Leonta opened the door and closed it quickly. He found his angel in front of him and quickly hugged her.

"You sounded worried on the phone. Please tell me what's wrong." Leonta asked. Lexi then started to cry. She didn't look at him which made him worried.

"Please don't tell me you cheated on me." Leonta said sadly.

"No…I wound never cheat on you Leonta." Lexi said quickly.

"Then what's wrong?" Leonta said. His voice was stronger so Lexi knew she had to tell him now.

"I'm pregnant." Lexi said. Leonta then became silent and he put his hands on his forehead.

"I just ruined your life Lexi…" Leonta said.

"No you didn't. We both did this and this was the end result. We can't go back and try to solve this." Lexi said as she got Leonta's hand.

"You must hate me." Leonta whispered.

"I love you Leonta. This doesn't change that, it only makes our love stronger." Lexi smiled. Leonta looked into Lexi's eyes and they kissed for a few seconds.

"So what are we going to do?" Leonta asked Lexi.

"We're going to have this baby and give it a happy life. I know you're going to be a great dad." Lexi said. Leonta smiled and put one arm around Lexi's waist and his other hand on her stomach.

* * *

'Ok…how am I going to do this?' Nikki thought as she walked around the park. It was already dark but she knew she could take care of herself. She looked up and saw the stars glowing in the sky. She smiled when the stars were shaped like Matthew. She giggled a bit but then her smile faded when she remembered that she had to kill him.

"How can I kill someone that I like? How can I kill all of them on my own?" Nikki said to herself.

"I have so little time…but what would the outcome become?" She said as she started to walk slowly. She thought a little more but nothing popped up.

'There is no way I can back out of this…even if there was a way, I would die for betraying them. I already know too much.' Nikki thought. When she finally arrived home, she went straight to her room and plopped into the bed. She got out her phone and decided that she was going to text Matthew.

_Hi_

**Hey…**

_Are you doing anything tonight?_

**No I'm just at my house alone.**

_Can I come over?_

* * *

_Nikki's POV_

I waited about 5 minutes before Matthew replied back. Did he not want me there? Was he hiding something? Well I shouldn't talk…When my phone vibrated, he said it was okay so I quickly walked to his house which was surprisingly not far from mine. I rang the doorbell and he immediately opened the door.

"Hey, sorry for just barging in here." I said nervously. Stupid hormones. I swear I've gotten soft…

"It's ok, I wasn't doing anything here. It'll be nice to have some company." Matthew said. Suddenly a cold gust of wind came towards me so I shivered. It was a bit cold outside but I guess my worrying must have blocked it out.

"Come inside, you're going to freeze to death." He said as I walked in. His house was surprisingly clean, for a guy. I smiled since it started to smell like fresh baked cake and frosting.

"Wow, you have a nice home." I complimented.

"Thanks, I try to keep it decent." He smiled.

"Well you did an awesome job." I giggled. I walked towards the kitchen and actually found a fresh made cake on the counter top.

"Do you bake?" I asked.

"Not really. To tell the truth, Zeb baked that. He was practicing so he can impress Chelsea." He grinned.

"How sweet." I smiled.

"I wonder why…" Matthew asked but he stopped in mid-sentence.

"You wonder what?" I asked. I moved closer but he just stared at me.

"I wonder why when I'm around you, I let my guard down." He said.

"Why would you say that?" I was really curious. He should keep his guard up if he wants to stay alive…

"I trust you…I look back at the first time we met, I realize that I was a bit cold to you." He said while putting his hand on his neck.

"Don't worry about it. I understand why." I said. I got his hand and held it.

"We're friends now. There's no reason to look into the past." I smiled. Talking to Matthew made me feel free, like I could get out of The Disciples grasp on me. He stared into my eyes and we leaned a bit closer, but a car horn interrupted us. We turned away and I let go of his hand.

"Hey that mark on your face is gone." Matthew said. Why the hell did he have to be so observant?

"I guess I treated to burn well." I said. We decided to just watch TV, but at every single channel, there was either a love scene or a kissing scene. All it did was put the thought of Matthew and me kissing. I didn't want to think about that since I have no idea if he even likes me. I looked at the clock and it was 11 pm. We don't have school tomorrow, but I think I should be heading home.

"I think I should get going…" I said awkwardly.

"Maybe you can sleep here tonight." He said. I blushed a bright red color and said,

"I don't want to bother you."

"Don't worry, there is a guest bedroom here and I think that it's too dark and dangerous for you to go out at this time." Matthew said.

"You're right…fine." I said. I didn't want to be jumped and raped before I got home so I think that Matthew's house is the safest place right now. Matthew gave me some pj's that were a bit tight on him, but they fit me perfectly. They smelled just like Matthew so I blushed every time I would smell his scent.

"Are you ok to sleep now?" Matthew asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Good night Matthew, see you tomorrow morning." I said before kissing his cheek. He was standing outside my door, but when I noticed he was stunned, I giggled a bit and closed my door. I fell asleep quickly when I was thinking about Matthew. I even smiled and whispered his name...

* * *

_Demitri's POV_ (How about meeting the new characters?)

Thank God there isn't any school today. It's great that I finally have something to do on my free days. I'm going to meet up with everyone at the park. Even Alaina is going…I don't know why, but when I first saw her, I felt a bit nervous. Usually I can charm up girls without breaking a sweat. Should I actually try to pursue her, or just leave her be? My thoughts were interrupted as my phone rang. It was Lily so I guess it was time to go. I quickly got my bag and walked to the park. It wasn't far from my house, so that's pretty convenient. If I had any problems, I usually just walk around the park. The happiness of the people around here usually brings my mood up, especially the children.

"Demitri, I'm over here!" I heard a voice. It sounded familiar. I looked towards the voice and I found Alaina lying on a tree. She had a smile on her face and I couldn't help but smile a bit too.

"I was hoping to find someone. I'm glad you're here." Alaina giggled.

"Well here I am. We should probably talk a bit. We did meet yesterday." I said as a I flashed a grin. Usually girls swoon over that, but Alaina remained calm. Was this girl immune to the awesome power of my charm?

"Sure, that's a great idea." She said. We started talking and I found out that she has almost all of the same interests as me! Most of the girls I dated didn't know anything I was talking about. I could actually open up to her. We talked for a good ten minutes until we noticed the whole gang coming our way.

"It was great talking to you Demitri. I hope we can be good friends." She smiled.

"I hope so too." I said. Everyone soon greeted each other and we got our stuff put in place. I noticed that there wasn't anyone around us and that we were the only ones in our spot.

"I hope everyone is excited as I am!" Chelsea said.

"Why what's happening?" Zeb asked.

"Skid's annual 'In the Forest' party!" Chelsea answered.

"And you're all invited as my special guests." Skid said before putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"What exactly is an 'In the Forest' party?" Cream asked.

"Well my parents have a house inside the forest, and my parents are always on business trips around this time of year so I decided that every year I would have a huge party there.

"Sounds fun, we're so coming!" Amy squealed. This party sounds like an awesome way to get Alaina to notice me. Dim lights, dark forest, no one to see us…

"When is this party?" Alaina asked.

"It's actually this Friday night. We can all drive together so we don't get lost." Skid said.

"Sorry, since I got my emerald back, I think we have a different method of travel." Shadow smirked.

"Ok then, less work for me." Skid chuckled. I smiled and laughed a bit, but I noticed that Leonta and Lexi were whispering to each other. I wonder what they're whispering about.

"Hey guys, there's something Leonta and I need to say." Lexi said before she sighed. I did notice Leonta being a little strange that night when he left to his house without saying a word. He did call back saying that he had important news from Lexi, but could that link to what this is? Everyone's attention went to Leonta and Lexi. They held hands before Knuckles said,

"Don't tell me you too are getting married!" Knuckles yelled.

"NO KNUCKLES!" Lexi and Leonta yelled before everyone started throwing rocks at him.

"Really what's with the rock throwing? A simple no will suffice!" Knuckles said while rubbing his head.

"So what were you too saying?" Lily asked.

"I'm…pregnant. Leonta's going to be a dad." Lexi said. At first everyone cheered for the happy couple but then they stopped when they saw their reaction.

"Are you guys actually ok with this?" Lexi asked.

"Of course we are. We still think of you too the same way. A simple pregnancy isn't going to change that." Silver said.

"Well we're glad to hear that. We were a bit worried." Leonta said. Our picnic was going great and I couldn't be any happier. We played games, talked, had fun, but it soon got dark so we had to leave. I stayed behind since my house wasn't that far and the moon looked really pretty. I laid back on the grass and watched the stars and the moon. I felt my power surge, feeling stronger by the second.

"Mind if I sit with you." It sounded like a female voice. I looked up and found Alaina standing, waiting for her answer.

"Sure go right ahead." She laid right next to me and stared at the sky. She smiled and turned to me.

"Don't you just love the stars and the moon? I usually go out to the park to just lay here and watch. It brings me peace." She said. I smiled at that comment.

"Yeah it's really peaceful. I don't do it a lot since my powers are fueled by darkness. Staying too much in the dark like this could kind of get me power hungry." I said. Alaina looked at me strange. Fuck, maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Well I can help you with that. I think you're a nice person and I know you won't hurt me." Alaina smiled. I love the innocence she possesses. It's one of the things that make me want her more.

"I can be dangerous sometimes. Are you sure you're up to it." I joked.

"Of course I am. I'm not a little girl anymore. In Paris, I was usually the quiet girl that wouldn't take a challenge. Not to sound self-absorbed but everyone did adore me. I just didn't have the courage to take any challenge that headed my way." Alaina said. She looked like she needed a hug after that little speech so I put my arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder. I was in total bliss and this little moment made sure that I had feelings for Alaina Garnier.

* * *

_A/N – WOO! LONG CHAPTER! Anyway, I'm glad I finally got this chapter over with. I had been so busy with school that I didn't have any time for anything. Christmas is just around the corner so I want to make a little Christmas one shot for the holidays. I'm sure that you wonderful readers read the next chapter to __**'The Tale of Two High School Students'**__ and you reviewed that chapter. Also please review! Reviews give me inspiration and they show me that you care!_


	16. They've Come To Attack

"Meh…school." Amy said.

"I'm so tired…" Cream said while yawning.

"Why are you guys so tired?" Sonic asked.

"That's none of your business Sonic." Rouge said. It was a little early to go to school, but there were a couple of reasons. Lexi and Leonta had to practice for the play that was coming in a week and Silver and Blaze had to go to the Art room. Blaze was a little hesitant about working in the Art room since she knew that Jamie was still there.

"Silver, do we have to go work?" Blaze asked.

"Of course, why are you suddenly not willing to work?" Silver asked.

"No reason…" Blaze said softly. While they were walking, Blaze immediately noticed Jamie and she gave them a fake smile.

"Well good morning Silver and Blaze. I see you're ready to work a bit?" Jaime said.

"Yes Mam." Silver said.

"Ok, well I need you to put these banners up in the auditorium. I was thinking that you won't have a problem with it." Jamie smiled.

"I'll get it done quickly." Silver said before walking away with the banners.

"And then there were two." Jamie smirked.

"Another way to steal Silver from me?" Blaze growled.

"Growling is so rude, but, yes. But let me tell you this, if it works, it only means that he never loved you." Jamie chuckled and walked away. Blaze stood there in awe as those words came out of Jamie's mouth.

"There is no way that could happen…can it?" Blaze whispered. Time passed by quickly and Silver and Blaze started to go to their first period class. Jamie was smirking as she watched them walk off hand by hand. There was still some time left until the first bell rang. Leonta and Lexi were in the Drama room alone making out.

"Shouldn't (kiss) we (kiss) continue with (kiss) learning our (kiss) lines?" Lexi managed to say. Leonta pulled away and put a hand on Lexi's stomach.

"This is practice my Juliet." Leonta said before crushing his lips on hers once again. Lexi pulled away and giggled.

"As much as I would love to make out with you all day, we still have lines to completely memorize. The play is next week." Lexi said happily.

"I won't be so fond of killing you in the actual play." Leonta chuckled.

"Well I hope not." Lexi giggled. They continued to kiss for a little while longer until the first bell rang.

"Why now?" Lexi said as Leonta was kissing her neck.

"Well we have to get to class sooner or later." Leonta smirked. Lexi got up and got her stuff.

"Fine, let's go then. I have a feeling we're going to be late if we don't go now." Lexi said as she started to walk away. Leonta quickly followed and held her hand.

"I love you so much." Lexi said.

"Ditto." Leonta chuckled.

* * *

"Ok…I guess it's time." Nikki said as she stood next to a fire alarm. It's been a couple of months since she got her message and ever since that day, she regretted ever joining The Disciples.

"Why can't I live a normal life like everyone else?" Nikki whispered. As soon as the clock hit 7:30, Nikki pulled the alarm. The loud ringing caused everyone to leave their classrooms. After a couple of seconds, Nikki got a text.

**_TO THE WHOLE GROUP_**

**_MEET IN THE ATRIUM OF THE SCHOOL NOW!_**

**_-Sonic-_**

"Perfect timing." Nikki frowned. She turned to her watch and a voice talked.

"Are they alone?" Jenny spoke from the watch.

"Yes, all according to plan." Nikki said. She started walking to the Atrium and she quickly found the group.

"Uh guys, shouldn't we be going with the rest of the school outside?" Alaina asked.

"Don't worry, we don't need to. This is probably a false alarm." Leonta said.

"Actually, it's not." A voice echoed. Everyone besides Nikki looked up.

"What was that?" Cream asked.

"One of your worst nightmares." Another voice said.

"That voice sounds familiar." Lexi said quietly.

"Of course, we're not going to go so easy on you guys." Another voice chuckled.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get." Knuckles said.

"I'm sure you don't want to fight with us. You'll just die in the process." A female voice said.

"Just give up." A male voice said.

"Come out and show your selves!" Matthew yelled out.

"Just know, there's no way to escape." The female voice said. The gang braced themselves as they're mystery spies revealed themselves. Jenny, Edgar, James, Jacob, Eve, and other mystery people came out.

"Who the hell are you?" Shadow growled.

"We're known as The Disciples. We have one job so far…killing you!" Jacob said as he sped up for an attack. He quickly punched Shadow, but Shadow deflected the attack. Jacob punched again, and this time it hit Shadow's jaw. Shadow flew across the room and into a wall.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled as she ran towards him. Jacob was ready to pursue his next target.

"That's enough Jacob. Remember, it's still morning." Jenny said.

"I can always change that." Edgar said smoothly.

"What are you talking about?" Demitri said.

"I can control time. Though, not very often which is a poor weakness but it's very useful in very important times." Edgar said.

"Go ahead brother, it's your call." Jenny smirked. Edgar's eyes started to glow a bright blue and suddenly, time speed up. The sky was turning darker and people were moving around. The sun was just about to set when Edgar stopped.

"This should be enough." He said.

"What the fuck do you want with us?" Matthew said.

"It doesn't matter, all we want is for all of you to die." Eve said.

"I can see why you were coming after me James…" Lexi growled.

"Well there were a little more things than that sweetie." James chuckled which made Leonta growl as well.

"I'm surprised he didn't leave you already after what he did to you." James smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Lexi asked.

"I controlled both of you so that you could have sex and Lexi would get pregnant." James said.

"You did this?" Lexi yelled. She was about to run after him but Leonta stopped her.

"It would be dangerous to get you and the baby in danger. Just please don't do anything rash and stay behind." Leonta whispered to her. She nodded and went back.

"Well we're not going down without a fight!" Knuckles said.

"That's right." Zeb said.

"Markus, James…kill them." Jenny said.

"With pleasure." They said in unison as they started to attack. They went after Sonic and Shadow first. Both of them used their speed to their advantage, but they did get hit a couple of times. Amy went to help out Shadow, but Eve quickly stopped her.

"Ew, pink…well we don't want you to interfere with the fight now do we." Eve smirked.

"Bitch, I'll knock you out." Amy said as she got her hammer.

"Ha, like a little hammer is going to bring me down." Eve laughed.

"Well I always have them." Amy said as she pointed back. Lexi had her powers ready to go and so did all the other girls.

"Let's see you try." Eve said. The girls attacked Eve but she managed to dodge the attacks. Eve did get a few hits here and there, but she seemed unharmed.

"Why isn't she giving up yet?" Alaina said as she let out a huge fire ball.

"I don't give up. It's not my style." Eve said before punching Alaina in the face. Alaina fell down and soon a mark could be seen on her face.

"Alaina!" Demitri yelled as he ran towards her. Eve didn't stop him since she was too busy with the other girls.

"Are you alright?" Demitri said as he helped her sit up.

"I'm fine Demitri." Alaina said with a small smile. She then glared at Eve.

"But that bitch is going down!" Alaina yelled before pursuing her. Demitri stared at her, he had an amazed look in her eyes.

"Demitri! A little help here!" Leonta said as he was fighting off James. A few minutes passed and Jenny was getting bored since no one was winning.

"Edgar, you seem eager to fight. Choose someone to fight with." Jenny said while yawning.

"Yes, sister…" Edgar said softly as he chose his target. Edgar swiftly ran towards Demitri and punched him.

"So you want to fight me now?" Demitri said.

"Of course, and if there's one thing I noticed while observing all of you, is that you all have a weakness." Edgar said.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Demitri said.

"Are you sure?" Edgar smirked. His cold eyes were piercing through Demitri's. After a second Edgar disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Demitri growled.

"Hey, let go of me!" A female voice said.

"No…" Demitri whispered. Edgar reappeared about a meter away. Alaina was kept in Edgar's strong grip.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this." Demitri said angrily.

"Well now she does." Edgar said. Nikki was looking at all the fighting and she couldn't take it anymore. Before she could say anything, someone beat her to the punch.

"Enough…" Jenny said. Everyone looked at her confused.

"That's enough fighting. We can't continue in a public facility so we'll continue this later." Jenny said as she was walking away.

"I'm not going to stop when I have a chance to kill one of them!" James yelled. Everyone was stunned with what he said as he got a knife and stabbed it on Leonta's chest. Nikki's eyes widened as she witnessed what happened.

"James!" Nikki yelled. Matthew looked at Nikki for a second, but looked back.

"James! What the fuck did you do?" Jenny growled. Leonta fell to the ground and Lexi was lost for words.

"Leonta!" Lexi yelled. The Disciples then ran off leaving the Sonic Team alone.

"He can't be dead." Lexi whispered.

"Lexi…" Leonta managed to say.

"Leonta, hold on please. Don't leave me…don't leave the baby." Lexi said. Leonta put a weak hand on Lexi's stomach. He smiled and rubbed it.

"I'll always be with you…" Leonta said. He was fighting to stay awake which made Lexi cry harder. Everyone else was crying too.

"Leonta, I love you…please…" Lexi whispered before kissing him. Leonta was kissing back very weakly though. After a few seconds, he stopped breathing. Lexi cried and so did the rest of the gang.

"He didn't deserve to die!" Sonic said before hitting a locker.

"We have to do something! We can't just leave and do nothing about this!" Chelsea said. Nobody said anything. The hallway was silent for a good 5 minutes before Ace felt something.

"Wait…Leonta's not dead yet!" Ace exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie said.

"Remember, I can detect people life force. Leonta's life force is still around here!" Ace said. Everyone looked at Ace, but Lexi only stared at Leonta.

"There's still a chance to revive him!" Iris said.

"I can feel it too. His emotions are spiraling." Stephanie said.

"But how are we going to bring him back to life?" Lily asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" Silver said. Everyone then looked at Silver.

"The emeralds? Are you sure?" Knuckles asked.

"It could work! It worked with Sonic." Tails said.

"Don't remind me." Sonic trembled.

"Why what happened?" Stephanie asked.

"Let's just say that this guy killed Sonic and with the power of the Chaos Emeralds he was able to come back to life. And there was unnecessary kissing going on." Amy smirked.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled. Stephanie got Sonic's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I still love you Sonic." Stephanie smiled. Sonic blushed but when back to being serious.

"I think G.U.N. has the rest of the emeralds." Sonic said.

"Well I can contact them easily, but for right now, we need to take Leonta back home. Shadow, you know what to do. I'll meet up with you guys back at his house." Rouge explained. Shadow nodded and everyone but Nikki and Matthew went to Shadow.

"We'll meet up with you." Matthew said before everyone left. Nikki frowned since she was alone, she didn't know what to expect.

"You've been acting different lately." Matthew said softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nikki said while turning away. She was fighting back tears.

"If you were serious, you would be looking at me." Matthew growled. Nikki gasped and turned to him.

"It doesn't matter, nothing you do will change my fate." Nikki said.

"What are you talking about?" Matthew said as he walked closer to her.

"It doesn't matter…just leave me alone." Nikki said before she started to walk away. Matthew grabbed her wrist and slowly pulled her closer to him. He looked into her eyes and they were getting wet.

"Just tell me what's wrong and I will try to fix it." Matthew said. Nikki's tears streamed down her face. She got out of Matthew's grip and softly cried.

"No…" She said.

"And why not?" Matthew yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO CHANGE IT!" Nikki yelled. She cried a little harder which made Matthew frown.

"You don't understand…since I was little, this has been my fate…to be controlled…do you think I wanted this?" Nikki said softly.

"Wanted what? You're not making any sense. Who is causing all of this to you?" Matthew said. He got Nikki by her waist and locked his arms around it. He looked at Nikki's lips and went closer.

"Matthew, what are you…" Nikki was cut off. Matthew shushed her and continued. He was about a centimeter away and their lips were barely touching.

"Please…" Nikki breathed out. Matthew closed the gap between them and they finally kissed. Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer than ever. They started making out and all they could think about was each other.

"Nikki…" A small voice said. Matthew and Nikki stopped and looked at the direction of where the voice came from. Nikki had a scared look on her face.

"Leave me alone…" She growled.

"It's time to go back." The person revealed himself to be Edgar.

"You're not taking her." Matthew growled.

"You have no say in this." Jenny said as she walked out from the shadows.

"And I thought you two ran away." Matthew said.

"Why don't you two leave me alone? Why don't you leave all of us alone?" Nikki yelled.

"Because I control you. You came to us." Jenny smirked. Matthew then look at Nikki confused.

"What is she talking about Nikki?" Matthew said. Nikki then went out of Matthew's arms and was walking away from him.

"You didn't know? She's with us." Jenny said. Matthew was shocked and he looked at Nikki who was crying silently.

"You were working for them the whole time?" He said angrily.

"It's not like I had a choice." Nikki said softly.

"So everything we had was fake?" Matthew said.

"No, it wasn't!" Nikki's voice raised up and she couldn't believe all of this was happening.

"You're sick…you're a traitor. Don't think we'll ever think of you the same way again." Matthew said grimly before leaving. Nikki stood there motionless.

"The one special thing I had…taken away…by you monsters." Nikki said. She ran away in the opposite direction, not knowing where she was going.

"I just want to get out of here…my life…shattered." Nikki whispered. Matthew was at the park with tears streaming down his face.

"All of this was fake…and I actually liked her…" He said. The images came back in his mind when he realized something.

"_**YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO CHANGE IT!" **_

"_**You don't understand…since I was little, this has been my fate…to be controlled…do you think I wanted this?" **_

"I'm so stupid…she's hurt and I only made it worse." Matthew said before he looked up.

"Why does all of this have to happen today?" He said before walking to Leonta's house.

* * *

_A/N – Finally a new chapter! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update a lot. School has made me busy and sometimes I forget that I have chapters to write! I'm pretty mad right now since recently my phone got stolen and I feel so lost! The police are currently looking for it but I have no idea if they'll find it. IT WAS AN IPHONE TOO! This has been bothering me for a long time and I am very sad but I tried to feel better by writing this chapter._


	17. Apologies

"Wait, what happened?" Lexi asked. Everyone was very surprised at the news that was given to them.

"Nikki was working for that group that attacked us." Matthew growled. Everyone gasped and they had angry looks on their faces.

"How could she do that to us?" Chelsea asked sadly.

"How could we be so blind. No wonder she was always avoiding our invitations." Amy growled.

"Guys…" Matthew started saying. Everyone then look at him.

"She was forced to be with them. She had no control over this decision." Matthew said softly.

"She could have told us the truth! We would have understood." Sonic said with anger in his voice.

"And then risk her life? You've seen how ruthless those guys have been!" Matthew yelled. Sonic then felt bad. Matthew started to calm down. He looked down at Leonta's lifeless body. Leonta was lying down on soft sheets with a pillow under his head. You could think he was just taking a nap.

"What about Leonta? Are you guys ready?" Matthew said with a serious face.

"Yes, we were waiting for you." Shadow said. Matthew nodded and everyone but Lexi stood in a circle. Lexi sat down next to Leonta and she was holding his hand. Soft tears were streaming down her face and she nodded for the group to start.

"Everyone put your hands out and think about having Leonta back in your lives. Make sure all of your thoughts are happy thoughts. Shadow, put the Chaos Emeralds around Leonta." Knuckles instructed. They all did what they were told and they closed their eyes.

"I'm going to try to get the Master Emerald to work here too. If it works, then the chances of Leonta coming back are much higher." Knuckles said. Everyone nodded and thought harder.

"The servers are the seven chaos…Chaos is power…power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the chaos. Master Emerald, please…let us use the Chaos Emeralds to bring back our fallen friend. Help us spread joy back into our lives and into the lives of others!" Knuckles chanted. After a few seconds, the Chaos Emeralds started glowing. Leonta's body was faintly glowing but it still wasn't doing anything.

"Please Master Emerald. We need more power!" Knuckles growled.

"Everyone, think harder!" Tails said.

"Leonta, please come back." Lexi whispered. She first kissed his cheek, then she gave him a small kiss on the lips. That caused the Chaos Emeralds the glow brighter and Leonta's body started to float slightly. Lexi opened her eyes and looked at Leonta. The color of his muzzle was returning to normal. His fur wasn't as pale as before and his fingers were occasionally twitching.

"Guys, he's coming back!" Lexi said happily. As she said that, the Chaos Emeralds stopped glowing and Leonta floated back to the sheets. Everyone opened their eyes and put their arms back to their sides.

"Did it work?" Iris asked.

"It should have. The Master Emerald put out a lot of power." Knuckles said. Lexi put a hand on Leonta's cheek and he cringed at bit before he opened his eyes.

"Where the hell am I?" He said before everyone cheered.

"You're alive!" Lexi said before getting on top of him and kissing all over his face.

"Lexi, calm down a bit." Leonta chuckled and blushed.

"Don't you ever leave me and the baby ever again!" Lexi smiled.

"I don't plan to." He flashed a grin. Everyone welcomed him back but then told him the news about Nikki.

"Are you serious?" Leonta asked.

"Pretty much." Rouge said.

"Can we actually trust her anymore?" Leonta asked.

"I don't know…" Sonic said. There was silence for a couple of minutes until the doorbell rang. Everyone was pretty hesitant about opening the door until Matthew stepped up. He opened the door and found the person he was hoping to not see right now. Before she could say anything, he closed the door behind him so no one could see it was Nikki.

"I didn't come to see you. I wanted to see if Leonta was ok." Nikki growled. Matthew felt guilty when he saw Nikki's tear stained cheeks.

"I need to apologize. What I said and did was unforgivable." Matthew said while holding Nikki's hands. She quickly snatched her hands back.

"Do you think I'm going to just come running back to you? You broke my heart Matthew…and I thought I could trust you…I knew that I shouldn't have gotten close to you, but my damn feelings said otherwise…and look where that's gotten." Nikki said.

"I wasn't thinking Nikki! A lot has happened!" Matthew said. He knew that was a stupid excuse.

"I don't give a fuck. My whole life has been nothing but torture. I have my father to thank for that." Nikki said. Matthew realized what she was talking about.

_**My father went to prison for murder…**_

"Nikki, I want to help you in whatever way I can." Matthew said grabbing Nikki's arms. Nikki seems hesitant and she looked away.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you right now." Nikki said.

"Please…I'll make sure of it. I'll get the others to help you too." Matthew said softly.

"They're strong Matthew…This is going to be really hard." Nikki said.

"Tell me, do we have a chance?" Matthew chuckled.

"I wouldn't know. It's been a while since I've seen them train at all. I don't know if they have any new tactics." Nikki said.

"Come on, let's go inside." Matthew said as he offered his hand. Nikki took it and Matthew opened the door. Everyone looked at the two and they growled when they saw Nikki.

"Why the hell is she here?" Lexi asked coldly.

"I-I came here to see Leonta…I wanted to know if he was ok." Nikki said very sincerely.

"Why, so you can finish the job?" Lily said.

"You don't deserve to be here." Sonic said coldly.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and _leave_." Amy said. Nikki had tears streaming down her face and she was trying to let go of Matthew's hand to run away, but he held her very tightly.

"Just stop!" Matthew yelled. Everyone jumped and Nikki looked at Matthew.

"She doesn't deserve all of this shit right now!" Matthew continued.

"You know what she did! She can't be trusted." Shadow said.

"The only way our problems can be solved is if we defeat them…" Matthew said.

"The Disciples?" Nikki asked softly. Matthew nodded.

"Are you crazy?" Ace said as she got into Matthew face.

"No, I'm not. This is our mission. The one G.U.N. gave us. They told us there's someone trying to take control of the kids at school. Well those people are The Disciples. "Matthew smirked. _(A/N - Doesn't that remind you of Snow from Final Fantasy 13?)_

"Isn't that right Nikki?" Matthew asked Nikki. She nodded firmly and Matthew's smirk grew.

"Eggman has nothing to do with it? What a surprise." Sonic said.

"How do we know when they're going to attack? They can attack us at any moment." Cream asked.

"That's where Nikki comes in. As far as they know, me and Nikki hate each other. Nikki can give us dirt on them and we can know all of their secrets." Matthew explained.

"That's not a bad plan." Leonta said.

"We can probably find ways to defeat them…" Tails said.

"Then it's settled." Matthew said.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I cause you guys. I never wanted all of this to happen." Nikki said while looking down.

"Don't worry about it. I forgive you." Cream said.

"I suppose all of it isn't your fault." Blaze smirked.

"Fine…I guess." Amy said.

"Just don't do it again." Silver smiled while everyone else laughed. It was getting very late so the group decided that it was time to go home. Matthew told Nikki that he could stay at her house. She agreed only because she couldn't stay home alone tonight.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting me to your house." She said while blushing slightly. They walked inside of Matthew's house and he closed the door. His house was slightly lit which gave a relaxing, romantic feeling.

"Some of my sisters clothes are still here…She's about your size so they may fit." Matthew said as he went to get her clothes. It felt a bit weird being in Matthew house again after everything that just happened. She had to admit, her feelings for Matthew didn't disappear. Her feelings for him grew after he agreed to help her. Being here didn't help her at all because the atmosphere only made it worse.

"Here you go." Matthew handed her the clothes and she smiled as she went to the guest bedroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled slightly. She could see herself and Matthew but soon the fake Matthew disappeared.

'If only my life was normal.' She chuckled. Nikki went back to reality and put her clothes on quickly. The clothes fit her perfectly so she walked back towards the living room. Nikki noticed that Matthew only had boxer shorts on so he had no shirt and she was staring at him. She could see every part of his perfect chest which made her blush.

"See something you like?" Matthew chuckled.

"Don't flatter yourself." Nikki giggled.

"Come here, sit with me." Matthew said as he patted the seat next to him. Nikki went ahead and sat there. Nikki put her head on his chest and hugged him. Matthew hugged her back and she looked up.

"You don't know how grateful I am for all of your help." Nikki smiled at him.

"I care about you way to much Nikki. What kind of guy would I be if I just left you?" Matthew said. Nikki was lost in thought and she didn't notice when she closed the space between them. At first their kiss was slow but it soon became passionate and hungry-like.

"I love you Nikki…" He managed to say. Nikki stopped and pulled away. She quickly got up and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Why did you have to ruin it?" Nikki said as she turned away from him.

"Don't try to hide it Nikki. I know you feel the same way." Matthew said. Nikki looked down as she hesitated to speak.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Nikki whispered.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Matthew said as he stood up.

"Because you've already done it once." Nikki said as Matthew cringed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun Nikki around. She was forced to look deep into his eyes which made him smirk.

"Words can't express how deeply sorry I am…" He said as he kissed her. All of Nikki's thoughts cleared up. Waves of pleasure were rippling through her body as she moaned a bit.

_(Just warning you guys right now, this is a lemon and if you want to continue the chapter just find the next border)_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Matthew whispered.

"Yes…" Nikki whispered back.

"As you wish…" He said as he trailed kisses down Nikki's neck. Nikki's hands went under his chest. She giggled when Matthew kissed a spot on her neck.

"Ticklish are we?" Matthew chuckled.

"Fuck you." Nikki said before kissing him again. Matthew lifted her up and Nikki wrapped her legs around Matthew's waist. Matthew took Nikki to his room and put her down on his bed. Nikki felt dominate as she pinned Matthew down and ripped his shirt off. Matthew went ahead and took off Nikki's shirt. Her black bra hung loose and Matthew took the liberty to take it off for her. Nikki blushed as she put her hands on his chest.

"Just be a little gentle." She said as Matthew went and sucked on her left breast. Nikki arched her back as she moaned in delight. She dug her fingers in Matthew's hair as he sucked her right nipple. He bit it a little making Nikki whimper. Heat was rushing down to her legs as Matthew trailed his hands down to her pants and he slowly pulled them down.

"Don't tease me!" Nikki growled.

"It's not like you can stop me." Matthew smirked.

"Hurry up and fuck me!" Nikki yelled but Matthew shushed her.

"Maybe I should tease you a little more. I like it when you're impatient." Matthew said. Nikki growled but moaned when Matthew put a finger in between her panties. He quickly took off her panties but went back to sucking her breasts.

"I hate you right now." Nikki giggled.

"Are you sure?" Matthew said as he stopped completely. Nikki didn't like the sudden stop but she didn't want Matthew to win.

"You little tease." Nikki growled. Matthew chuckled and trailed kisses down her stomach to her core. She bucked her hips as she moaned.

"Faster…" She whimpered. Matthew licked faster making Nikki's breathing uneasy. He then put two fingers inside her making her moan louder.

"Careful, you could wake the neighbors." Matthew smirked.

"Like you give a fuck about the neighbors." Nikki panted. She was really close to coming so she started to kiss Matthew. He suddenly stopped when she was on her peak which made her growl.

"Please…I need you." Nikki whimpered. She stood up and kissed him again.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes…" She whispered as she helped him take off his boxers. She was surprised how big he was. Matthew quickly found a condom in his room and put it on.

"Just go ahead…I'll be fine." She said as she laid flat on the bed. Matthew positioned himself and he entered her slowly. She winced a bit as her walls went around his manhood. Matthew soon was at her hymen and he looked at her. Nikki nodded and closed her eyes.

"Forgive me." He said as he pushed through and Nikki screamed. Matthew waited a minute before Nikki gave him the signal. He started pumping into her and she started to moan.

"Fuck…you're really tight Nikki." Matthew said through his teeth. They both moved in sync and they couldn't be any happier. They both came at the same time and they dropped to the bed. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you Nikki." Matthew said. Nikki hugged his waist and put her head on his chest.

"I love you too…" Nikki said before she went to sleep.

* * *

It was time for school once again and The Disciples were nowhere to be found. The Sonic Team was always on guard but they were glad that they could focus on their studies. Blaze wasn't so great though. The play was in a week and all she could see was Jamie flirting with Silver. She even thought that Silver was flirting back.

"Does Silver not have feelings for me anymore?" Blaze asked Amy.

"Of course he has feelings for you! There is no way he could fall for someone as hideous as Jamie." Amy said. I knew she was just saying that. Jamie was slightly prettier than Blaze.

"I just don't want to be hurt." Blaze said. They immediately saw Silver and Jamie walking down the hallway. They seemed to be in a deep conversation and Jamie was holding his arm. She quickly saw Blaze and smirked.

"Ames, I'm freaking out right now!" Blaze whispered loudly.

"Don't panic. I'll talk to him ok?" Amy smiled. She hated seeing her friend like this. Blaze nodded and started walking towards her class. Amy sighed and went towards Silver's direction. Jamie said bye to Silver and went away making Amy huff.

"Silver!" Amy called out. Silver turned back and smiled at the pink hedgehog.

"Hey Ames, how's it going?" Silver asked.

"Not bad, but…I'm a little worried about Blaze." She said.

"Why? Did something happen to her?" Silver said with a worried tone.

"I don't know. She's been down lately and I can't seem to cheer her up. Did you do anything to make her feel this way?" Amy said with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't do anything!" Silver said.

"Are you sure? Who is that girl you've been hanging out with?" Amy asked.

"That's just Jamie. Blaze and I are working with her for the play." Silver shrugged.

"Well just talk to Blaze and try to cheer her up. She feels like you two have been a little distant." Amy said before walking away. She quickly found Shadow and wrapped her arm around his. Silver looked at the couple and sighed. He was starting to get a little worried about Blaze.

'Should I look for her now?' Silver thought. He started walking around and he found her in the courtyard. She had a handful of flowers and she was burning then with fire.

"He loves me…He loves me not…" She whispered. Before she could burn the last one, Silver ran towards her. She dropped the flower, completely forgetting about it.

"Silver, what are you doing here?" Blaze asked.

"Is it wrong for a boyfriend to see his girlfriend?" Silver smiled and Blaze giggled.

"I'm sorry, I've just been a little down lately." Blaze said.

"Ames told me about that. Do you want to talk about it?" Silver asked.

"Right now, I'm not ready…but soon I will." Blaze smiled. Silver took her hand and held it making Blaze blush.

"It's ok, I'm always here if you need someone to talk to." Silver said. Blaze was about the lean towards him for a kiss, but the bell rang which caused the couple to freeze.

"I guess we should go before we're late." Blaze said. Silver gave her a small kiss making Blaze look at him in awe. They left to go to their classroom while a certain group of people were stalking someone.

* * *

"Come on team, you have to keep up!" Chelsea whispered as she hid from Zeb who was with Sonic.

"Why do I need to tag along?" Stephanie asked.

"Because you're Sonic's girlfriend and I need someone to back me up if I get caught." Chelsea smiled.

"We're going to be late if they go at this speed." Stephanie said.

"Well we can't get ahead or else they'll find us." Chelsea said.

"I'm willing to risk that." Stephanie said. Chelsea chuckled as she moved closer to the two boys.

"What if Zeb's not hiding anything? Then what are you going to do?" Stephanie asked.

"I haven't thought about that yet." Chelsea said. They saw Sonic and Zeb do a handshake before they went their separate ways.

"Ok Steph, you go with Sonic." Chelsea said as she walked towards her prey.

"I will never understand you Chelsea." Stephanie smiled before running towards Sonic.

"Zeb…" Chelsea said softly. Zeb turned around and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Chelsea, why don't we walk together to 1st period?" Zeb said.

"S-sure." Chelsea said before skipping towards him. The hallway was nearly empty so they knew they were going to be late. Chelsea looked at Zeb for a brief second until she tripped on a loose tile on the floor. She fell forward but Zeb went in front of her making both of them fall. Zeb closed his eyes on the impact and he felt very strange. When he opened his eyes, he found Chelsea's eyes closed and her lips on his. His eyes were the size of plates but something took control of him and he kissed her. Chelsea pulled away quickly and she gasped.

"Chelsea, I'm so sorry!" Zeb said quickly. Chelsea shushed him and kissed him briefly before standing up.

"Don't worry, I liked it a lot." Chelsea smiled.


	18. Love Struggle

Chelsea and Zeb walked to 3rd period hand and hand and everyone was staring at them. They both blushed from the attention but they both laughed at it.

"Is it that big of a deal that we're together?" Chelsea giggled.

"I guess so…oh well, I don't really mind." He said as they continued to walk. When it was Chelsea's turn to go to her class, Zeb quickly pecked her lips and she smiled and waved good-bye. A certain couple saw this and smiled.

"Whoa, since when did Chelsea and Zeb get together?" Amy asked as she got Shadow's arm.

"I have no idea. Why that hell didn't he tell me? That sly dog!" Shadow smirked.

"How about you get dirt from Zeb and I'll get mine from Chelsea?" Amy said.

"Sounds like a plan." He said before he kissed her. They quickly separated and caught up to Chelsea and Zeb.

* * *

**_Chelsea and Amy_**

"Hey Chelsea, how's it going?" Amy said innocently.

"Oh hey Ames, my day has been great so far. How about yours?" Chelsea smiled.

"Same old thing. Just me and Shad being our crazy selves." Amy said as both of the girls giggled.

"You have to tell me your secret. How did you get Shadow to fall in love with you?" Chelsea asked.

"To tell the truth, I have no idea. Before all of this, I actually use to chase Sonic around and I would ask him to marry me every chance I got." Amy smiled remembering old memories.

"You with Sonic? I don't really see you two getting together." Chelsea said as she got out her notebook and started writing notes that were already on the board.

"Well its true…well I finally gave up on Sonic and just started living a normal life and I started hanging out with Shadow. He was really sweet to me and he didn't refuse or skipped out on any of our "dates"." Amy said putting up air quotes.

"I guess you two started falling for each other that way. What was your favorite date?" Chelsea asked.

"My favorite? Wow, this is going to be hard." Amy giggled. She thought for a few second and got one.

"I don't think I will ever forget when he took me to Paris." Amy said.

"He took you to Paris?" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Well it was no problem since he can teleport with the Chaos Emeralds." Amy said.

"That's amazing…" Chelsea said in awe.

"We walked around the city when it was dark so we got to see all of the twinkling lights. He even took me to the Eiffel Tower. It was amazing. I had my first kiss that day…" Amy said dreamingly.

"Whoa, details on the kiss." Chelsea said leaning towards Amy.

"Well…ok so we were headed to the Eiffel Tower and once we got there, there were a lot of couples there holding hands and stuff. There were a couple of guys that pushed past us and they pushed me towards Shadow…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Wow, it's so beautiful here." Amy said as she looked up at the sky. She wore her red coat with black leggings and black designer boots. She had her red earmuffs on and her lips were a cherry red color._

_"I thought you would prefer coming here at night. I guess I was right." Shadow smirked. He only wore a red scarf that Amy made him since he wasn't affected by the cold._

_"I'm really glad you brought me here. I wonder if I could ever live here…" Amy said._

_"Whoa, you're not going to leave all of us, are you?" Shadow said seriously._

_"Of course not, I could never leave my life behind. Without it, I wouldn't be the Amy I am today." Amy said as she spun in a quick circle. They both laughed until they heard cheering going on._

_"The fireworks must be coming soon." Shadow said. Suddenly a group of people ran into the two hedgehogs and Amy put her hands on Shadow's chest for support while Shadow held her on her waist._

_"Sorry!" One of the group members said as they ran off._

_"Ames are you ok?" Shadow whispered._

_"Yeah I'm fine…" Amy said quietly. They looked at each other's eyes for a few seconds. The bright gold lights of the city reflected on Shadow's ruby eyes making a fire effect. Amy couldn't help but stare into them. Shadow felt the same way with Amy's eyes and before they knew it, they were leaning closer to each other. The first firework went off causing the crowd to yell and cheer. The hedgehog's went back to reality and smiled._

_"I'm sorry…" Amy smiled as she hid her face in Shadow's chest. He blushed a little bit and got her chin. He brought her head back up so he could see her eyes again._

_"Sorry, I-I think your eyes are- beautiful…" Shadow stuttered. Amy's mouth went agape and she smiled._

_"Really? I think your eyes are beautiful too." She said. A bell rang 12 times and many more fireworks went off._

_"I guess we should be heading home soon." Amy whispered on Shadow's neck._

_"Just shut up for a sec." Shadow said before Amy looked up at him. He closed the space between them and kissed her softly, Amy placed her gloved hands on Shadow's hands. She kissed back and smiled. When the two went back to reality, they pulled away slowly._

* * *

"That is so romantic! I never thought Shadow could be such a sweetie pie." Chelsea giggled.

"Well I love him…without him… I don't know what I would do with my life." Amy said.

"Do you think that you two will ever get married?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know. I hope we do…" Amy said shyly. Amy then looked at Chelsea and grinned.

"How about you? Do you have anyone special in your life?" Amy asked.

"Not really…but I do have someone that I want…" Chelsea said.

"Let me guess, it's Zeb." Amy said.

"Ok, you got me. I'm head over heels over that guy." Chelsea smiled as she put a hand under her chin.

"To tell the truth, Shadow and I saw you two kissing before I got here." Amy said calmly.

"You what? Oh great…" Chelsea said embarrassed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about. You two like each other." Amy smiled.

"Well…we never officially said that we liked each other…" Chelsea said while looking down.

"Why do people have to be so complicated?" Amy asked herself.

* * *

"Hey Zeb, what's up?" Shadow said as he caught up to Zeb.

"Nothing much…" He said.

"Ok, I'm going to be completely honest, Amy and I saw you and Chelsea kissing." Shadow said simply.

"What the hell? It was a one time thing…" Zeb said.

"Are you sure about that? Dude, there's nothing wrong with liking someone." Shadow said as they walked into their classroom. They quickly sat down and continued their conversation.

"If you know they're just going to get hurt later, then yes there is something wrong with liking someone." Zeb said as he put his head down.

"I felt the same way about Ames. Before we started dating, she would always get kidnapped by Eggman and Sonic would always save her. Of course this was the time when she was in love with Sonic, but I hated seeing her get hurt. She's pretty much the reason all of us are still alive now." Shadow chuckled.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Zeb asked. He looked at Shadow like he was on crack.

"I'll tell you later." Shadow laughed.

"Oh well, I don't know…I want to go out with her, but I'm afraid to see her get hurt. Especially with my secret…" Zeb said saying his last sentence with a whisper.

"Chelsea isn't a bitch that will leave you for a secret. She's an awesome girl and you two need to get together." Shadow said as he lightly pushed his shoulder. Zeb smiled after that and they both laughed. That was until they heard what a group of guys were saying.

"So dude, who's your next girl?" A hedgehog said.

"I had my eye on that girl Chelsea. She'd make a really good fuck." Another hedgehog said as the whole group laughed out loud.

"Fuck no; I'm not going to let that happen to her." Zeb growled.

"Then get her…after class at the latest." Shadow smirked. Zeb couldn't wait until the class ended. It felt like years had gone by before the bell rang. He thanked Shadow before he went off to find Chelsea. He figured she would be at her locker, but he didn't really know where it was. He quickly found Iris and went up to her.

"Hi Iris…" Zeb said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey Zeb, you need something?" Iris asked she got some books out of her locker.

"I'm looking for Chelsea and I don't really know where her locker is." Zeb chuckled.

"Oh, well it's actually around where her first class is. Just go down that hallway, you can't miss her." Iris smiled.

"Thanks Iris, I owe you one." Zeb said before he ran off. Iris smiled as she thought of what crazy plan Chelsea had. Zeb was quickly trying to find Chelsea until he spotted her with the hedgehog from his class. He could see Chelsea trying to get away from him which caused him to block her way.

"How about we go out Friday night? I think you're a really sweet girl." He said trying to kiss Chelsea.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Chelsea said as she was about to push him off.

"And why not?" He said as he snaked his arms to her waist. Chelsea was getting scared but she tried her best to not show it.

"I already have a boyfriend." She said as she pushed his chest away, but failed.

"Just kiss me already." He said as he put his lips on Chelsea. Her eyes widened as she punched his chest. Zeb ran up to him and punched him off of Chelsea. She gasped and smiled at the sight of Zeb.

"Who the fuck are you?" The hedgehog asked angrily.

"That doesn't matter…" Zeb growled.

"We were just getting acquainted." The hedgehog chuckled.

"Why? Because she's just a "good fuck"." Zeb said putting air quotes up.

"You'll regret saying that." The hedgehog said while he tried to punch Zeb. Zeb easily dodged the punch and punched the hedgehog on the stomach.

"You haven't seen the last of me." The hedgehog said. Zeb smirked and then looked back at Chelsea.

"Are you alright?" Zeb asked Chelsea.

"Yes…thank you for saving me." Chelsea smiled. Zeb suddenly remembered what Chelsea said.

"Am I really your boyfriend?" He asked. Chelsea blushed and just stood there.

"If you want to be." She smiled. Zeb smiled slightly before he took her hand and started walking.

"Let me tell you; I'm a dangerous person. You can get hurt." Zeb said.

"I'm willing to take the risk." Chelsea said. Suddenly the fire alarm went off and all of the students started evacuating the building.

"Attention students! This is a drill so please leave the building quietly." The intercom said.

"Well we should be on our way." Zeb said as the two walked to the door.

* * *

It was soon the middle of the day and lunch was nearing soon. Stephanie was sitting in her classroom tapping her pencil. She felt a pair of eyes stare at her and it only made her emotions go crazy. She felt the cold daggers of Zane's eyes. All Stephanie could think about was what he could do to Sonic. She wanted to end all of this danger. She didn't want to see Sonic get hurt, but she didn't want to get hurt in the process. The fire alarm went off making Stephanie immediately run out of the door. She want to find Sonic as soon as possible.

"Sonic!" Stephanie yelled when she saw him.

"Steph, you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stephanie said. She happened to glance at Zane and she glared at him.

"Who are you staring at?" Sonic asked very confused. He turned and faced Zane. He glared at him before moving Stephanie away from him.

"Is he giving you trouble Steph?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic…he'll kill you…it's best that we stay away from him." Stephanie said as he held his hand.

"Steph, I'm not afraid of him." Sonic growled.

"Don't underestimate him…" Stephanie said. She put her hands on both of his cheeks and made him look into her eyes.

"Stay away from him…for me please?" Stephanie asked. She used her powers on Sonic and he smiled.

"Sure Steph, anything for you." Sonic said before giving her a kiss. She didn't want to resolve in using her powers, but she would do anything to protect the people she loved. Before Stephanie knew it, it was already lunch time, but she couldn't face Sonic yet.

"By now, the effects of my powers might have worn off and he would have remembered what happened." Stephanie whispered.

'There's no way I can tell anyone about Zane. They would get involved and they could die…We already have enough on our hands with the Disciples and the year is almost over!' Stephanie thought. She started to walk outside and she noticed that no one was around.

'Maybe I should just eat out today.' She thought. As she was walking towards her car, she felt someone grab her waist and put a hand over her mouth.

"Not a smart move to be out here alone." Zane whispered in her ear. Stephanie gasped and struggled to get free.

"If you want your boyfriend alive, then you're going to listen to a few orders. Are we clear?" Zane said with an evil smirk. Stephanie had no choice; she nodded and Zane led her to his car.

* * *

"Ames, she's trying to steal Silver from me. I can't help but worry about him!" Blaze said. She was sitting in a table with the girls.

"Silver loves you Blaze." Amy said simply.

"There's no way he would leave you for some bitch. He's too sweet and caring to do that to you." Ace said.

"I wish I could tell you if that would happen, but I only get random visions while I sleep." Selene said.

"I was his best friend before we started dating. What if he only sees me as a friend?" Blaze asked worryingly.

"A true friend wouldn't cheat." Chelsea said.

"Maybe I should just talk to him about it. Silver would never lie to me. He's way too naïve to lie." Blaze chuckled.

"Whatever makes you feel more comfortable Blaze." Cream said.

"But when should I talk to him? Afterschool?" Blaze asked.

"Wait, I remember him saying that he left something in the auditorium. You should go there." Rouge said.

"That's perfect. Just me and him." Blaze smiled.

"Go get him, you need to clear your mind!" Ace said. Blaze dashed out of the cafeteria to the hallways. She had a huge grin on her face and she was really excited to see Silver.

'I love him…that explains everything…' Blaze thought happily. Once she reached the auditorium, she saw Silver's back.

"Silver! There's something I-" Blaze stopped when she saw the horrific scene in front of her. Silver and Jamie were making out on the stage. Blaze could feel her tears roll down her cheeks and her hands were aching to put out fire.

"So I was right…" Blaze whispered. Silver quickly pulled away and saw Blaze.

"Blaze! It's not what it looks like!" Silver quickly said.

"Save it…" Blaze said as she ran away. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to get out of there fast. Blaze bumped into someone hard and she almost fell, but someone caught her.

"Blaze? Is that you?" Demitri asked.

"Sorry, I probably look like a mess." Blaze said as she was quickly wiping away tears.

"What happened anyway?" Demitri said as he gave her a tissue.

"I found Silver…kissing another girl…" Blaze growled.

"What happened!" Amy yelled from across the hallway.

"Ames, I want to go home…" Blaze said. Most of the gang went home to comfort Blaze but some of them stayed at school. It was now the end of the school day and Chelsea felt a little tense. She remembered that she had to be with her mother for a while at home.

"I just hope Mom and Dad aren't fighting again." Chelsea said quietly.

"Chelsea, do you want me to take you home?" Zeb asked as he kissed her cheek.

"That sounds great." Chelsea smiled. The ride home was a little awkward since they didn't speak, but they looked at each other here and there and smiled.

"Are you free this weekend? Maybe I can take you out to dinner." Zeb said.

"I'll have to check with my parents. So far, they're not in the best terms right now…" Chelsea trailed off. Zeb looked at Chelsea and got her hand. She looked down in thought and Zeb continued to drive.

"Just know that I'm always here and if you're in trouble, just give me a call." Zeb smirked.

"Thanks Zeb, I'll keep that in mind." Chelsea said. Once Zeb pulled up to Chelsea's house, she kissed him and quickly left the car. Chelsea could already hear the screams and arguing of her parents. She gave out a huge sigh before ringing the doorbell. Her father answered the door with a smile.

"Chelsea, so good to see you." Chelsea's father said.

"Sweetie, we left you some food on the table." Her mother said.

"Thanks mom. I think I'll eat up in my room. I have a lot a work in need to do." Chelsea lied.

"Ok sweetie." Chelsea quickly got her food and went to her room. The arguing came back sooner than she thought and a tear went down her cheek. She knew her parents were going to get a divorce.

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

"This is so stupid…why did Dad have to cheat on Mom?" Chelsea said to herself. Last summer was the worst summer that I could have ever experienced. Dad was working in Europe at the time since he was on a business trip and Mom and I wanted to surprise him and have a small family trip. For some reason, he didn't answer any of Mom's calls. When I called to make sure he was alright, he always answered. He would always say that he's alright and that he's so busy in the office.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Mom, can we go visit Dad? He isn't too far from here." I said. Mom had a smile on her face and we went off from there. Once we got to the office, everyone was giving me and Mom weird stares. Dad told me what office number he was one time so I ran towards his office. That was when I wish we never flew to England…that we just stayed at home and waited for Dad to return. Dad was in his office, kissing another MAN! I couldn't stop Mom from seeing Dad…_

_"Daddy…" I said quietly. He stopped kissing his co-worker and saw Mom and I. We were all lost for words. Mom didn't say anything. She walked to the car without a word and with tears in her eyes. I couldn't help but cry too._

_"Mommy? What do we do now?" I asked._

_"We're going home…that's all there is to it." Mom said._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Since then, there wasn't any happy moments with my parents. When I'm around, they don't argue because they know it will only get me upset. I don't know if I can handle their fighting any longer. Dad doesn't live here too so I hardly see him a lot. He usually comes here to see me or get some of his things. He lives in an apartment not too far from here. Sometimes I visit him when I need some support. Mom is dating again too! What makes me sick is that she's dating younger men. She even has a date tonight.

"Maybe I should give Zeb a call. I can leave once Mom goes on her date. I just hope she doesn't get drunk again." I said to myself. I also hate that Mom started drinking again. Now, she solves her problems with alcohol and it's only getting her sicker and sicker. Suddenly Mom is starting to be a hypocrite. She's going against all she believes in and it's just not right. I heard a loud slam at the door and I knew that was Dad…

A couple of hours have gone by and it was 7. Mom waited anxiously at the door for her date. I usually wait with her for support but she knows that I don't like it.

"Chelsea, if you're going out tonight, make sure you come back by midnight ok? That's when I should be coming back from my date." Mom said as she looked in the mirror.

"Ok Mom, please don't drink tonight. You need to have a clear head tomorrow. Promise me?" I said sadly.

"Ok sweetie, I won't." Mom said. The doorbell rang and I quickly opened the door. A stunning white hedgehog was standing right in front of me. He was clearly younger than my mother which made me angry.

"Henry, great to see you!" My mom said as she hugged the white hedgehog.

"Chelsea, you know what to do. Have a nice night." Mom said as she kissed my forehead. They quickly drove away as a tear went down my cheek. I had to get to Zeb and fast. I got into one of my Mom's cars and I quickly drove to Zeb's house. I didn't care if I was speeding, or that the many cars on the road were beeping their horns. They clearly couldn't see the pain that I am enduring. Zeb's house was quickly on my view and I stopped there. I ran towards the door and rang the doorbell. At this point, the tears were streaming down my face non-stop. The door opened to reveal the handsome man that I love. In a second, Zeb wrapped his arms around me. He quickly led me inside the house and closed the door with his foot.

"It's ok Chels…I'm here now." Zeb whispered.

"Please, don't let go…" I said. Zeb picked me up bridal style and led me to his room. I knew he didn't want to do anything. He put me on the bed and quickly joined. I put my hands around him and placed my head on his chest.

"What time do you need to be home?" Zeb asked.

"Midnight…" I simply said. He put a finger under my chin and made me look at him.

"Do you want to talk about anything? It'll help ease the pain." Zeb said. I hesitated. I wanted to tell Zeb everything. I wanted him to know so that he could hold me, protect me. But at the same time, I don't want to. My mother could get mad if she found out what I really felt. If she found out about Zeb knowing everything, that'll cause a whole bunch of chaos.

"I'm sorry…I just can't…" I said.

"I understand. Whenever you're ready, I'm right here." Zeb said as he placed his lips on mine. This is what I wanted. I wanted to know how it felt to be truly loved. There is nothing fake about this…all of this is real. When I'm with Zeb, I feel like I can be the real Chelsea…not the Chelsea that has to fake a smile while she's hurting. Zeb soon pulled away and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"Don't worry about me so much. I'll be fine." I said with a weak smile. I hope that my mother is doing alright on her date, but I hope she soon realizes that this is not the way to live life right now…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

"I have to say, you actually got them separated." Edgar said quietly as he examined Jamie.

"Well I had a little help." Jamie smiled as she looked at James. They both smirked before looking back at Edgar.

"Well, you've proven yourself worthy. You are now a member of the Disciples. Enjoy your stay." Edgar said as he walked.

"Oh, don't worry. I will…" Jamie said grimly.

* * *

_A/N – Another chapter finally finished! Now that school is over, I have time to write chapters! If anyone has any ideas that they want to be showcased in the story, please PM me. I think it'll be a great idea to get the readers involved with the story. Until next time!_


End file.
